


Love Nest

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p Amcan foursome, 2P America (Hetalia), 2P America/2P Canada (Hetalia) - Freeform, 2P Canada (Hetalia), Anal Play, Established 1p2p Canada, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Human AU, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, domestic gay fluff, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 53,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Matthew and Matt might have a relatively stable blissful little house for themselves, but they always knew they had more love to share. Alfred may never have heard of polyamory until he met them, but he soon falls into step with them as though it was fated from the beginning.Only now that Alfred knows what polyamory is, he might just have some thoughts of his own when he meets the rough and tumble Al. How do four people fall into step and manage daily life as a group of lovers?A story about negotiating what life, love, sex, gender, and family means when you're living outside of societal norms.





	1. A Cozy Little Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an excuse to write a threesome, and then it grew from there into a larger poly au featuring all four of the 1p2p Amecan boys. Upon reread of the early part of the chapter it feels a little rushed to get to the climax, so to speak. However, I have written a lot more to buff the chapter up a bit from its original form, and if you're interested, I'll be going through the finished story I have, beefing it up a little since I've grown as a writer since I published this the first time years ago. Hopefully it'll be a more fun read for the effort.

“We can ask him out on a date…” Matt murmurs as he wraps his arms around Matthew’s waist.

“What?” Matthew says, turning pink. They’re both watching Alfred as he walks back to his car and heads home. “I mean… We don’t have to…”

For a moment, Matt is quiet, kissing at the side of Matthew’s neck and snuggling him in close against him. Finally he says, “I see how you look at him.”

Matt had also seen the way that Alfred looks back at Matthew when he thinks no one is watching him. The two of them watch each other with longing eyes all the time, but neither of them seem to notice how often Matt’s own attention drifted to Alfred as well. Perhaps this is why Matthew is hesitant—although they’d discussed the possibility of a third partner, they had agreed to pick someone they were both just as equally interested in.

“But what about you?” Matthew asks softly, turning in his arms to look up into his face seriously. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into hitting on a guy you’re not all that into…”

Matt’s cheeks heat up, a light but noticeable pink, and he looks away from Matthew’s inquisitive expression. He murmurs softly, “I never said I wasn’t interested…”

Then a slow smile spreads over Matthew’s face, and he leans up to kiss Matt’s cheek. “Then let’s ask him out on a date huh?”

—

As it turns out, Alfred had never considered a polyamorous relationship. Still, he isn’t upset by the offer. In fact, he seems rather curious- all bright baby blues and hesitant shy smiles. They take it slow at first, and they let Alfred adjust to the new idea. This is a fact that Matthew reflects on with some satisfaction. Alfred was the kind of energetic man that picks up the mood wherever he goes, and he always wants to explore and try new things. Of course, Matthew is enamored and as been for a while, but he does feel some fond pang of disappointment at their first major roadblock-- Alfred needs to get used to Matt.

Of course, they had always gotten along alright- Alfred got along with most people- but he has an easier time reading Matthew. Matthew supposes this makes sense because he's a warmer and more open person that Matt. This is no slight on Matt, by any means, but Matthew has seen the warm marshmallow-y personality that hides under all that gruff quietness while Alfred hasn't yet. It'll just take time is all. Matt knows that he intimidates the smaller man, but he’s trying to be more soothing. Being gentle isn’t difficult for him, per se, but it is embarrassing. Matt is simply shyer than a lot of people expect him to be given his imposing stature and demeanor.

After their fourth date as a trio, Matthew winks at Matt and turns to yawn widely. "I think I'll head to bed early tonight." He overacts his sleepiness just a little, and though Matt catches onto it, Alfred just waves him off with a quick goodnight. Matt is blushing just a little as Matthew turns to head up to bed early to give Matt and Alfred some bonding time without him

—

When Alfred suggests that they watch a movie, Matt quietly agrees. He enjoys watching movies with Alfred despite how loud and excited he could get. Or perhaps that's exactly what made it fun. It was hard to be unmoved by stories when the person sitting next to you is so eager to experience it. Matt sits awkwardly close without quite touching Alfred yet. Matthew had tried to give him time and space alone to connect with Alfred, but it was hard... Bridging that distance and reaching out always made him nervous, and that's what had been so great about him and Matthew. Matthew always understood when to reach and tug and encourage, and Matt went eagerly after him. Conversely... Alfred seems to have no idea, and he often misreads the room. And so Matt knows he needs to reach out to Alfred, but Matt is so nervous that he fidgets, taking a full 30 minutes to get up the courage to shyly wrap his arm around Alfred’s shoulders.

The other accepts him, much to Matt’s relief, and he settles in close against his side. After a few moment, Alfred puts his hand on Matt’s knee, and they stay like that for the rest of the film, snuggled close. It was nice, very nice, in Matt's opinion- a baby step toward what they could be the more they get to know each other and relax. 

When the film ends, both of them begin to get self-conscious, but it’s Alfred who breaks the quiet.

“Wow… you look a little red…” he says softly. He laughs then adds, “It’s actually kind of cute even though you… well, you look a little grumpy.”

“I don’t look grumpy,” he says, pouting in a way that he knows looks more than a little grumpy. “I’m just…” Matt’s voice drops. “…just shy is all.”

Then Alfred’s expression changes and he seems to understand. “Shy huh?” Alfred turns a little red as well, but something Alfred finds in Matt's expression makes him bold. He cups Matt’s cheek and leans up to gently kiss his lips.

It’s chaste and sweet, and it makes Matt tremble a little.

Matt kisses him sweetly back but when Alfred starts to pull away, he already knows it won’t be enough.

“C’mere, Alfred…”

Matt catches the back of his head and captures Alfred in a deeper kiss. This time Alfred is the shy one- his hands come up, but he hesitates. Alfred's fingertips hover near his jaw-- for a tense moment, the kiss is hesitant, edging on awkward, but then Alfred relaxes and kisses him back with more passion than Matt expects. Alfred slips his hand into his hair and grips gently as Matt settles closer.

When he breaks from his lips, Matt’s panting and flustered. For the first time, Matt hopes that Alfred can see just how love struck he feels, sweet air-headed man that he is. The expression that Alfred trains on him is soft, open and affectionate, and so just maybe Matt's feelings show in his own expression. 

Needless to say, they’re both red to the tips of their ears and making the silliest expressions of adoration after they share several more kisses like this. 

“S’funny,” Alfred says with kiss-swollen lips. “Your little adoring puppy face actually looks a little bit like Mattie’s. Cause you been together so long maybe?”

“Shhhh! Don’t be silly.” Matt quiets him with another sweet kiss before murmuring against his mouth, “Come to bed? Nothing weird. Just sleep?”

Matt knows that his whole face is blazing bright red, but Alfred nods, stroking a hand through Matt’s hair.

“We can go give Mattie goodnight kisses and cuddle in with him huh?”

“Yeah, s’good.”

And so they do. They slip into bed with him, and they snuggle in close and warm. Matthew wakes up briefly for sweet kisses and gentle pampering touches. Neither Matt nor Alfred wanted to leave Matthew out of the sweetness.

For the first time though, Alfred ends up snuggled against Matt’s back instead of Matthew’s.

—

The next morning, when, Matt wakes up first, but he doesn’t get out of bed. Instead he lies still and plays with Alfred’s fingers and smiles to himself that the other man is curled around him this way. He wasn't jealous that Matthew and Alfred could curl up together so easily, but he loved snuggling. Sometimes watching how natural it was for Alfred to curl up in Matthew's arms made him feel a little left out... But patience pays off. They had taken their time and now Matt can bury his nose down into Alfred's hair and just breath in the scent of his shampoo.

Matthew wakes up next, and he catches him basking in happiness over Alfred’s affection- something that Matt wouldn’t do in any obvious way if he thought someone was watching. Of course, Matthew teases his sweet boyfriend about how flustered and happy he looks, but he’s secretly really happy too. He knows that this relationship would never work if Alfred didn’t love Matt just as much as he adored Matthew himself.

All in all, things are looking up.

—

When they have sex for the first time, Matt and Matthew agree that Alfred should be the center of attention. Of course, Alfred would never object to a decision like that, but he’s also embarrassed. Somehow to him, that doesn’t seem quite fair.The other two are convincing though. Alfred is new to both of them, but Matt and Matthew know each other so well- they know most of the other’s kinks and preferences. Their first time as a trio should be a chance for them to learn about what Alfred likes, and for Alfred to find out more about them.

Of course they start with a romantic evening at home. Their first time together should start with some kind of classic romantic gesture- at least as far as Alfred is concerned. They cook dinner together. Even though Alfred isn’t the best cook, he makes up for it with enthusiasm. Dinner and some games, and even though Alfred is so jittery he can't stand himself, he is enjoying himself, relaxing into the night despite the nervousness over the ending that they have planned. After ending a round of _Betrayal on the House on the Hill_ , Matt leans in and kisses Alfred’s neck.

“Wanna go to the bedroom?” he murmurs softly, and somehow the lack of preamble makes Alfred shiver and turn red.

“Y-yeah,” he says back. Then he looks at Matthew. “Sounds good, right Mattie?”

Matthew nods and he leans in to kiss Alfred’s cheek.

“Yes, let’s go.” For the moment, Matt holds hands with Matthew while they both leave sweet kisses along Alfred’s jaw and neck. Matt is the one that stands first and pulls Alfred to his feet.

When they’re both standing, Matt catches Alfred’s mouth to kiss him sweetly, and Matthew stands to press against his back. He slides his hands up along Alfred’s sides, and he kisses his neck. For several moments, they kiss and touch each other in that position, sweet and slow. Finally, Matt reaches around to grope Matthew’s ass and jerk his hips forward against Alfred. Matthew cries out at the sudden friction, and Alfred’s eyes go wide with surprise.

“O-oh…!”

Matt smirks down at them both, seeing how they react. Then he kisses Alfred hotly again, reaching up to cup his face as they explore each other eagerly. Matthew continues to nibble and kiss at Alfred’s neck and shoulder, and he takes hold of his hips as he starts to grind against his ass. Matt focuses on the kiss, and Matthew focuses on his body. Alfred is trapped between the two, hands moving back and forth from Matt to Matthew a bit desperately as he tries to figure out who to touch since they’re both teasing him this way.

Finally, Matt pulls back, panting, and he takes both of their hands to lead them to the bedroom.

“Get comfy, Al,” Matthew says as they enter the room. “We can go about this however you want.”

Alfred plays with the hem of his shirt as he thinks it over. To be honest, he's never had a threesome of any kind before, and even though he's sure there's endless possibilities, arousal and nerves makes it hard to think. Breathing out a huff, he nibbles at his lip and fidgets in front of them as he tries to reach some kind of conclusion. Matthew takes hold of his fingers to drop a kiss to his knuckles, and Matt moves to his side to kiss the top of his head. Alfred can’t help but smile at the gentle soothing touches. How could he stay nervous with two men treating him so gently? Finally, he makes a decision and nods.

“First, I wanna kiss some more.”

Matt and Matthew share an amused expression, and it’s Matthew that steps forward to kiss Alfred. Matt comes around behind him, and he leans in to murmur next to Alfred’s ear. As Matthew and Alfred kiss, Matt slides his hands up along Alfred’s body, tracing him and teasing him with his fingers.

“Touch him like this,” Matt says. He takes hold of his wrists and guides Alfred’s hands up into Matthew’s shirt. They feel his skin together, trace his chest and caress his skin. Matthew sighs into the kiss in utter pleasure.

As they touch, Alfred can feel himself relaxing into the sweet kisses, abandoning his nerves to the pleasure of Matt and Matthew's touches. Soon his panting breaths turn to moans as he parts his lips for Matthew. Matt decides to give him more advice.

“Matthew likes rougher kisses. Bite at his lips and tease him,” he says softly.

Matthew moves to pull back from the kiss to object, cheeks deep red, but Alfred just takes the opening to attack his lips. He nips at his bottom lip and tugs. Matthew lets out a low sound, almost a growl, and then suddenly the kiss is rough and eager. Both of them struggle, nipping and tugging and clinging to each other as they make soft wet sounds of pleasure.

With a little smirk, Matt watches the passionate make out session, and his fingers go to Alfred’s zipper. He’s enjoying watching this, because he’s never been very dominating in bed. (Alright, he could be sometimes, but that was because he knows Matthew likes it.) Usually Matt is rather gentle, likely to let himself be guided or to gently guide his partner. But getting Alfred to be dominating…

“Grope his ass, Alfred,” he says softly, “And tug his hair. He’ll be wrapped around your finger."

So Alfred does- he grips his ass and grinds him forward as he tugs his hair. Matthew arches against him and cries out softly. Alfred is strong and eager, dominating his mouth now that he has effectively distracted Matthew. All Matthew  can think to do is cling to his shirt as the other grinds against him and kisses him roughly.

From the sweet sounds that Matthew is making, Matt knows that the other is quite excited.

When the time is right, Matt takes hold of Alfred’s hips and pushes his hand into his pants to stroke him slowly. Matt slides his hand up into his shirt and starts to pinch and tug at his nipples. Alfred starts to make loud short moans into the kiss. Matthew seems to realize that Alfred is reacting to something other than the kisses and he pulls back to look at his face.

At first, Matthew’s eyes are glazed over a bit with pleasure, but a grin slowly spreads across his face. He takes a step back to watch Alfred’s hands move to grip at Matt’s arms while the other touches him and kisses at his neck. Alfred is clearly overwhelmed, and Matthew takes a long steadying breath. The sight of Alfred gripping at Matt while the other touches him and strokes him and teases him… well, suffice it to say there’s a reason Matthew had always been interested in a second partner. He has a few voyeuristic tendencies.

“I could watch this all day…” Matthew mumbles, and he cups his growing erection through his pants. He rubs himself and moans, worrying his lips with his teeth.

“N-no Mattie…!” Alfred says, head falling back against Matt’s shoulder. He cries out in pleasure as suddenly Matt’s hand moves faster. “I want… I want you too…!”

Matthew laughs and starts back over, but Matt meets his eyes over Alfred’s shoulder. Matt shakes his head, and he smirks in a way that makes Matthew shiver. That expression always means that Matt has a great idea.

“Give him a show first. Strip and touch yourself a bit.”

“Oh great idea!”

Matt pushes Alfred’s pants and boxers off now to stroke him better and his other hand moves from his shirt to take hold of the lube sitting on the dresser. He slicks his fingers and presses them to Alfred’s opening.

Matthew turns on a bit of music- slow sexy songs- and then he starts to strip slowly, letting his fingers linger over his skin as his buttons come open one by one.

Alfred writhes and watches him, whimpering at the way Matthew moves and touches his own skin, the way the fabric falls open to reveal his chest and his arms and his thighs. Alfred has never been good at handling teasing, and now he's got the best strip tease a few feet away while another man- a larger gorgeous strong man with wide palms and a dirty mouth- pushes fingers into him and strokes his dick. Alfred writhes a little, whimpering and wanting, as Matthew  has finally completely naked and he makes a show of how good stroking himself feels. When Alfred is good and distracted by the show, Matt pushes a second finger into him and starts to thrust them in time with his strokes.

“Guys…!” Alfred whines, panting harshly now and quite well teased already. “Guys fuck fuck it feels good….!” One of his hands is gripping at Matt’s arm, but the other comes up to tangle in Matt’s hair and encourage more kisses to his neck and shoulder.

Matt gives him what he wants, and Alfred is crying out with each stroke, each thrust. Soon, Matthew’s cock is almost fully erect, and Alfred’s eyes are wide as he stares at him.

“Matthew!!! Matthew!!” He is trying to beg him with his expression, aching for him to close the distance between them. Finally he appeals to the other instead. “Matt, Matt make him come…”

Matt laughs softly at the way he phrases his plea, and he nips his earlobe gently. “How about you make him come?” he says in a soft suggestive voice. “Bend forward and Matthew can keep you busy while I prep you yeah?”

It takes a moment for his implication to click- it makes Matthew laugh actually. There’s confusion on Alfred’s face as he rolls it over in his head before his eyes go down to Matthew’s cock as realization dawns in his eyes.

“O-oh fuck yeah…” Alfred says finally.

Both of them know that Alfred has a bit of an oral fixation so they’re not surprised, but the tone of his voice is so excited that they still laugh.

Matt presses a hand between his shoulders and pushes him forward. Matthew strokes his fingers through his hair as Alfred steadies himself by taking hold of Matthew’s hips. Behind him, Matt discards his clothes, and he nods at Matthew to prompt him to start. Just as Matthew presses his cock to Alfred’s lips, Matt shoves a third finger in and starts to scissor inside of Alfred.

Alfred cries out around Matthew’s cock and he starts to bob almost immediately. The teasing has Alfred overeager, and it shows in how he sucks and swallows so eagerly around his cock. Matthew certainly looks impressed, folding forward a bit and gripping at his hair.

“Oh fuck Alfred…yes that’s- oh god that’s good.” He seems unable to make words after this and only groans and moves.

Matt smiles and leans down to leave a few kisses along Alfred’s spine. Voice gruff with arousal, he says, “I’m going to come in now ya ready?”

Alfred pulls off of Matthew’s cock to respond with a quiet yes before looking up at Matthew. “And you,” he pants softly. “You can thrust… you can m—“ His voice cuts out into a cry of pleasure as Matt suddenly pushes into him. He trembles at how overwhelming Matt feels inside of him, and he takes a steadying breath. He gropes Matthew’s ass and finds a way to phrase what he wants to say. “I want both of you to, uh, fuck me?”

Matthew’s face goes red as he processes what Alfred is telling him to do. “Of course,” he replies before he pushes his cock into his mouth again.

Both Matt and Matthew give Alfred a moment to adjust to them before they start to move. Their rhythm isn’t quite the same, but it’s close enough that Alfred is overwhelmed. They move together, Alfred helplessly caught between them and taking what they give him. Of course, Alfred feels vulnerable giving himself over to them so fully...

Oh, but he’s enjoying what they’re doing.

Alfred takes Matthew’s cock into his throat easily when the other starts getting more serious with his thrusts- and though he does gag once or twice he never seems too upset by it and continues with his sucking just as eagerly. Alfred is pretty proud of his skills with his mouth, and he pushes Matthew to come first with a shout of Alfred’s name. Although Alfred sucks him through his climax, Matthew eventually pulls out of his mouth as he tries to calm down. After a moment of desperate panting, Matthew wipes the Alfred's face clean before lifting Alfred to stand up straighter. Matthew locks eyes with Matt, and some sort of silent communication happens. Matt takes this as a cue to grip Alfred’s arms just above the elbow to hold the man up.

Matthew moves in to slams his mouth against Alfred’s for a desperate messy kiss. For a moment, Alfred is panting into the kiss and crying out against his mouth- he wonders how Matthew feels about the taste of his own spend on Alfred's lips. The thought makes Alfred moan and shove himself harder back into Matt's thrusts. Then Matthew reaches down to stroke him in time with Matt’s thrusts, and Matt takes it as his cue to suddenly speed up and move rougher. Alfred thrashes in pleasure between them, caught in the relentless tide of pleasure from Matt shoving in and Matthew pulling at his cock. It doesn’t help that Matt’s mouth is near his ear making the most sinfully sexy sounds, and the only reason Alfred's own cries of pleasure don't drown him out is that they are muffled against Matthew's insistent lips. It only takes a few more moments like this for Alfred to reach his climax with a muffled cry, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping him standing upright.

Matt follows soon after, with a surprisingly loud shout of pleasure, and his last few thrusts are rough and deep. Even oversensitive and limp, Alfred moves against him just a little, flexing his hips and squeezing around him to prolong his pleasure.  Once Matt is still, it takes them all a moment to catch their breath and calm down. Matthew ends up pulling them all over to the bed, and they collapse down together. Matt ends up on the bottom of their cuddle pile with Matthew snuggled in against his side and Alfred sprawled over the two of them rather haphazardly.

For a long moment they’re quiet, just basking in the after glow. It’s Alfred, as it so often is, who breaks the silence.

“For such a quiet person, Matt is kinda talkative in bed…” He sits up on his elbows and looks down at Matt who flushes rather darkly. “Whispering all those suggestions and making all those sounds and shouts and stuff.”

Matthew laughs as Matt reaches up to mess up Alfred’s hair and tries to quiet him with kisses. They descend into playful kisses and touches then, laughing and touching and moaning softly. Afterwards they’ll take a shower together but for now, they’re happy just to lie in bed together and tease each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I add chapters, I will add more tags related to the content, but as this is a rather long story as it stands, it'll happen as I go. I also have some information/short fic based on this that is inspired by or in response to questions from readers, and so after the main storyline is over, I'll be posting the one shots from the universe. I'm currently deciding whether to include them in this post or make a 'part two'. It'll all end up over here though! Cheers!


	2. Lemme Meet The Boys

Al corners Alfred after his shift at the science museum, and he smiles down at him. There’s something enticing about Al to him, but Alfred already has two really great boyfriends. Courting another- one that neither Matt nor Matthew have met- seems like a bit hard to swing… or at the very least embarrassing for Alfred. He’s really bad at dealing with relationship things which is rough for a guy in a polyamorous relationship. In those tight black jeans, Al is making it especially hard for Alfred, and then he has the audacity to flash a grin so teasing and flirtatious (and handsome) that Alfred’s ears turn bright red.

“So hot stuff,” Al says, voice practically a purr. “Have you thought anymore about that date night I offered last time?”

“Weren’t you just teasing me about that and bein’ a jerk though?” But Alfred blushes darkly- he knew the other had been serious.

Clearly, Al detects the lie too, and he puts a hand on Alfred’s hip. His expression is one of hurt and frustration. “You know it was real. And you flirted back. Look, if you’re not interested, all you gotta do is say as much.”

“It’s… I mean it’s not that I’m uninterested or whatever but…” Alfred huffs and shrugs. “It’s just…”

After a moment of quiet, Al’s eyes go wide. “You have a boyfriend don’t you…? Fuck me!” He takes a step back and he runs a hand through his hair. “That’s why you were so reluctant to flirt back…”

“Well yes and no…!” Alfred says as he grabs Al’s hand, trying to pull him back. “I mean  _technically_  I have two boyfriends—“ Al starts to interrupt, looking a bit startled, but Alfred talks louder over him. “AND I kinda have to introduce you to them first. We, uh, we only date people we all like…”

“Oh…” Then Al’s surprise fades into naughty excitement. “..ohhh lemme meet the boys then~”  

—

When golden boy had mentioned two boyfriends, Al immediately assumed the worst. Hey, it’s not every day that the guy you’re head over heels for says he’s going to introduce you to his boyfriends to see about inducting you into their little love nest. Much more often, Al finds cheaters and weirdos instead of honestly sweet poly folks. And from Alfred? It hadn’t at all been what he’d expected. Something about Alfred seemed so decidedly hetero and all-American-macho that honestly Al had been worried that the other would be homophobic towards him if he hit on him.

Only to find he had two boyfriends already. Life is really funny that way.

Although he’d been acting real tough about it, Al is worried, incredibly worried, because he’s meeting the other two men soon. The whole fact that Alfred had felt something for him had been surprising, because cute guys like Alfred with nice jobs and a good education aren’t usually interested in him. Al isn’t dumb, but he’d barely graduated high school. Straight out, he’d started working odd jobs at odd hours. Sure, now he gets by well enough as a single guy taking care of himself, but still he isn’t exactly the ‘ideal’ bachelor.

Alfred likes him anyways though, and it makes Al warm and excited. All of Al’s hope could be dashed if the other men don’t like him, and it scares him. For the first time in ages, Al has been excited and feeling the glow of returned affection, and he doesn’t want to fuck it up. But Al is really terrible at making good first impressions and having not one but three men together liking him? It seems a bit impossible. Al gives himself a little mental pep talk as he starts p the walk toward the front door. 

At least he has Alfred at his side... even if he is still fidgeting a little in his boots. Standing in front of this happy home, Al suddenly wishes that he was more formally dressed. When the door opens to reveal a man with curly blond hair and a round adorable face, he starts to relax a little. A little sweetie like this? If this is Alfred’s typical taste then he’d get along just fine.

“Are you Matt or Matthew?” Al says as he takes the taller man’s hand to shake. Of course, that’d make them a weird foursome if it does work out. Matt, Matthew, Al and Alfred. Crazy.

“Matthew,” the man says with a curious expression. “Alfred has told me a lot about you.”

“Oh has he? Talk about me often then?” Al asks, turning to look up at Alfred. So far, Al is the shortest person there. Maybe the other boy toy will be shorter…hopefully.

“No! Of course I don’t!” Alfred has a strange expression- both nervous and hopeful, embarrassed but eager. “Not any more than anyone else at least.”

Here Matthew arches a brow and rolls his eyes, favoring Al with a secretive sort of smile that tells Al that this is a very big lie indeed.

“C’mon. Matt’s in the kitchen. Dinner’s almost done!” Matthew smiles at him in a welcoming way.

Alfred takes hold of Al’s hand, careful to not even vaguely make eye contact with him as he leads him into the kitchen. When he comes around the corner, Al sees Matt’s back first, but already he can tell that this other man is taller than all of them. He releases Alfred’s hand to stride forward to greet this new man, and as the other turns, he sees that this new person is a lot less inviting and open than the other two. This man… he’s going to be the most difficult to learn about and get used to.

“Matt,” Al says as he offers him his hand.

“Al,” Matt says just as evenly back, and they shake hands.

There’s a long moment of silence as Al stares up into Matt’s face, and Matt stares hard back at him. They’re sizing each other up, and personally Al likes what he sees. This quiet stern man, he’s definitely the guard dog of the family. With very clear certainty, Al knows this man wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him if he threatened the other two.

“Whoa it’s like a little beagle staring down a big buff German shepherd,” Alfred suddenly says, cutting through the moment.

Matt and Al both turn red, but Al is a bit more vocal about his reaction. “A beagle??? Really??? If I’m gonna be compared to a dog it needs to be a bigger cooler one than that!!”

Then he’s descending on Alfred to mess up his hair and tickle him. Matthew stands back and laughs, and though Matt watches them closely, he sees affection instead of hostility. They start to rough house, and Matthew rolls his eyes and moves to pour them all drinks to go with the freshly finished meal. Matt has put their dinner on a tray to carry and position on the table.

“I can see why those two get along,” Matt says softly, as the play comes to end as Al is now competing against dinner to keep Alfred’s attention on him. Alfred breaks away from the fighting and kisses Matt's cheek in thanks before he flops down into his chair, ready for dinner.

Of course, Al knows that he can’t just play with Alfred all night anyways, but it’s easier to be focused on pleasing one person than it is pleasing three. Especially when he only knows one of them well.

Dinner passes without too much of an incident though, and by the end of it, Al feels like he could find himself a little spot amongst these men. Matthew genuinely seems to like him, and it’s becoming clearer and clearer to him that Alfred is gaga about him despite his own huffy embarrassment. Matt is a bit harder to read, though he doesn’t seem to dislike him.

The first very obvious breakthrough comes another two hours into their movie and game night together when Alfred and Al have gotten into an argument again. It’s loud but happy shouting about a video game. Matthew and Matt are sitting in on the couch with Al and Alfred sitting on the floor at their feet and leaning against their knees. They are taking turns being 1st and 2nd players in Marvel Lego Heroes. Alfred had picked it with Matthew and Al’s help.

Alfred and Al just barely managed to collect all the items in the chapter and had just given up their controllers to the other two before they launched into an argument about who was at fault for the bad performance. Alfred is calling Al a variety of rude names and Al is protesting every one, trying to pin Alfred against the couch to keep him from tickling or teasing him. Finally, Matt nudges Al’s butt with his toes. Al looks up at him in surprise- it’s the first time Matt has directly gotten his attention to talk to him- and Matt just gives him a barely there smile.

“The only way to shut him up when he’s like that,” Matt says softly, “is to kiss him.”

Alfred is looking at Matt too now and he turns bright red. “What the hell Matt I—“

But this is all Al allows him to get out because with such a good invitation how is Al going to say no to that???

Al pins Alfred against Matt’s knees and kisses him silent. Alfred ends up bright red, and Al moves to lean his face against Matt’s thigh as they continue to play the game.

Maybe Matt wouldn’t be so hard to win after all. Indeed, it’s starting to seem as though they’ll be fast friends.

When it’s time to go, Matt is the first person to drag Al in for a sudden rough kiss, and it’s so passionate that it leaves Al tingling and wanting more. Matthew’s kiss for him is much sweeter, gentle and a bit timid, so Al rectifies this by groping the taller man’s bottom before moving to get a dirty kiss from Alfred.

Al leaves, feeling rather awesome about the night and already promised a second date.

—

Alfred is worried at first when he’s alone with Matt and Matthew, but Matthew is quick to voice approval.

“He’s fun and full of energy. He can keep up with you better than me and Matt can even,” he smiles at Alfred. “I’m happy you invited him.”

Alfred relaxes. “Good. I mean, he’s kinda rough around the edges and annoying but he’s a good guy. Lil bit lonely and stuff, but he’s cool. And he has a tongue ring that’s awesome.”

Matt almost grins at this but schools his expression into something more neutral. “Yes, awesome,” he agrees.

“That’s quite a mild thing to say,” Matthew replies, “After that Hollywood love scene kiss you gave him.”

Still, Matt refuses to say more until Alfred comes to tease him and tickle him a bit. “C’mon tell me what you think. I want you to like him too if he’s going to date us a bit more freely from now on.”

Finally, after much tickling and many kisses from both Matthew and Alfred, Matt gives a long suffering fake sigh and smiles. He looks up at them both from his new position pressed down onto the couch beneath Alfred and Matthew.

“I do agree that he’s a bit loud and troublesome,” Matt says with pink cheeks. “But I’ve never been so conflicted about whether…”

“Whether what???” Alfred finally prompts, nervous and worried with that opening line.

“Never been so conflicted on if I wanted to snuggle a man or tie him down to fuck him.”

The clamor of Alfred and Matthew come almost instantly as they laugh and start to tease him.  

Matthew seems less surprised. “So that’s what all those grumpy angry faces were when Alfred and Al were roughing it up?? You were thinking about strong arming him and getting …. _naughty_???”

Though surprised, Alfred’s reaction is a bit sillier. “Hey! Just know I call dibs okay?? I found him and so I should have first try at him! …. Oh but wait till I tell him you said that. He’s gonna be so smug about it, the bastard.”

“No!” Matt says, “Neither of you can tell him that!!”

And so they start to kiss and laugh and tease, a bit sad that Al wasn’t still there for it, but they had plenty of time to make up for it later. 


	3. A Really Shitty Date

Things are only awkward sometimes as Al adjusts to his new relationship. Mostly, it’s a new experience simply to have one attentive lover let alone three. The other three have made a lovely little home together, and they are happy to make room for him. While he’s not always used to it, Al definitely welcomes it, and he’s had more homemade healthy food in the last few weeks than he’s had in a long time.

Sure, there are petty arguments here and there, but they make up quickly enough. There are moments when he’s not really sure whose hand to hold or whose side to take in an argument. Mostly, he’s not always able to accept their expressions of affection without doubting them, self doubt telling him that they’re scheming on him. This only happens during bouts of self loathing, and most of the time he’s simply trying his damnedest to return their affection tenfold.

 So perhaps only one thing even distresses him at all: while he sometimes spends the night wrapped up in strong warm arms, he simply can’t do it every day. He has an apartment with all his things and he has to go back to it sometimes. That’s a real big bummer, because living in a little house with three guys that adore you and give you unlimited kisses is a pretty sweet deal. The others are considerate with him too, and he got the feeling that they weren’t as, uh,  _intimate_  with each other for him.

They hadn’t yet gotten to the more carnal aspects of relationships as a group yet, much to Al’s distress, because they’d all agreed that they should take things slow. Even Al recognizes that jumping into things too fast wouldn’t be a good idea, but that doesn’t make him any less impatient.

But the fact that they’d stopped doing the deed just so he wouldn’t feel left out… well, that kind of sweetness is something that Al definitely appreciates. So he’s patient and he waits for them to make it to the ‘next step’ in their sweet relationship.

—

Matt has a nightly ritual of reading at least one chapter before bed, and Alfred can often be found snuggling his face against his lap like a puppy who wants attention. Sure, Alfred is usually reading a comic himself, but it’s clear he just wants to be included. Matthew thinks it’s adorable most of the time, albeit rather silly. Matt pretends to be utterly oblivious to it a lot of the time but if Alfred is persistent, Matt’ll reach down and stroke his hair between turning the pages.

Matthew’s boyfriends are almost too adorable. But today Alfred is being fidgety and disruptive, clearly wanting to talk about something but not quite brave enough to interrupt Matt’s book directly. Already curled up in bed, Matthew finally sits up and reaches for Alfred.  

“Come here. He’ll never finish his chapter at this rate, worrying over you that way.”

Alfred huffs as though he’s been insulted, but he moves from the cushion sitting at the side of Matt’s chair and climbs into bed with Matthew.

“Fine,” he says with a pout. “I just had something to talk about.”

“I know,” Matthew says back, stroking the other’s hair as he hides his face against his shoulder. “I could definitely tell. When he’s done, we can turn off the lights and settle in and talk hmm?”

He doesn’t speak again, simply nods against his neck and hugs Matthew close. Knowing that Alfred is the most immature of the four of them, Matthew strokes his hair and soothes him with sweet touches. Honestly, he’s is the best at dealing with Alfred’s moods. Al was alright with it too, but he’d gone back to his apartment for the night. Matt just sort of lets Alfred get away with being bratty, and it drives Matthew crazy. Alfred is always a little brattier with Matt because Matt indulges him so very much. Of course, Matthew has brought it up to him before, but Matt always shrugs and says, “He’s happy, I’m happy.”

This always seems to be the end of it. Matt knows that Matthew doesn’t like it and tries to keep him from seeing him spoil the other man. Matthew, if pressed, always has to concede the point, because he lets Matt spoil him just as much. That’s just Matt’s way with his lovers.

When Matt finally comes to bed, he snuggles in behind Alfred, wrapping his arm around both of them. They’ve got Alfred snuggled down between them, and they both know that whatever Alfred is waiting to talk about embarrasses him. Matthew thinks he knows what it is, but he’s giving Alfred time.

Matt kisses the top of Alfred’s head, and he asks, “What’d ya wanna talk about, hm?” 

His voice sounds a bit sleepy, because he’d put in a long day at a client’s house. He is a landscaper, and typically he loves his job. Creative, hands-on, doesn’t require a lot of strenuous social interaction. But this particular client was hell bent on making his job harder for him.

Alfred looks up at Matthew, and he smiles before squirming a bit so he could see Matt’s face as well in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Though Matt is tired, he’d never cut off an important conversation with his little loves (something that he wasn’t allowed to call them out loud that often because apparently they liked to pretend they were both as tall as him).  

When Alfred doesn’t immediately speak, he gently kisses his hair again, a silent bit of encouragement.

“Well,” Alfred says finally, smiling at the affection. “I was just thinking like… I’m ready. I mean to like, have Al over for the night…” He’s turning red now and trailing off, expecting Matt and Matthew to come to the proper meaning.

Of course, they understood him perfectly, but they both just barely smile at each other. Matt and Matthew could do that sometimes- just look into each other’s faces and know what they were thinking. So they are definitely on the same page when they finally respond to him.

“What do you mean?” Matthew says softly, stroking a hand through Alfred’s hair. “He stayed over last night. He just has to get up early tomorrow for work. He might sleep over tomorrow though.”

“Needy Alfred,” Matt teases, voice soft. He’s backing up Matthew, playing at not understanding what’s being implied.

Alfred huffs and pinches them both. “You know what I mean! I want him to stay over all night but I don’t want to  _sleep_.” And he’s bright red and everything about his expression is full of naughty implications.

But the other two are apparently going to force him to spell it out.

“Well we can’t do that tomorrow,” Matthew replies. “I have an early day on Friday– meeting with a prospective foster parent. We can have a sleep over on Friday night after our date night though?”

Matt is hiding his face against the top of Alfred’s head to keep from laughing at Matthew’s oh so convincing expression of naïve innocence.

“I can pick up pizza,” Matt offers, almost laughing. “If it’s a sleepover.”

Then Alfred, face blazing red and feeling more than a little teased, says in a loud voice, “No no no! I want to sleep with him. Fuck, sex, do the dirty, whatever, I think it’s time to have sex with Al, you rude lil shits!”

Matthew and Matt laugh rather heartily, and Alfred squirms as he attempts to pull free of their arms to go to the other side of the bed to sulk. Of course, they don’t allow this, and for several moments, Alfred is struggling playfully with them while Matt and Matthew smother him with quick kisses and teasing touches.

Finally Alfred huffs and relaxes again, cheeks still red but he’s not really offended. He’s used to being teased by the other two, and he knows that he does the same back. That was the fun part, perhaps, of having such a relationship. They take turns teaming up and teasing each other. All’s fair in love and war, and their little wars are always lovingly fought.

“So you want to have sex together finally,” Matthew says, finally acknowledging what he wants.

“I know that Al is ready,” Matt says, and both of the other two look up at him. Matt flushes and shrugs just a little, adding in a quieter voice. “Said something about blue balls.”

Alfred rolls his eyes and smiles. “See? I think it’s time. I mean, we all agree that he’s a long haul partner for as long as he’s still into us. I think, I think we should.”

“And it has nothing to do with wanting to rock him like a hurricane?” Matthew says with a teasing smile.

“Well, I mean, yeah it’s got something to do with that too, but I think we’re ready, is all.”

After a bit of talking, they all agree that Friday night would officially be ‘seduce Al’ night. None of them had work the next day which meant they could sleep in and, you know, perhaps have a nice morning in bed as well. They already had movie plans with Al so he probably wouldn’t even see it coming.

—

Alfred is the most likely to give the plan away. He’s so eager and passionate and excited that it’s hard to hide when he knows something great is going to happen. Thankfully, a new installment of his favorite game had come out the day before, and it provides an effective smokescreen for why he’s so damn happy.

Or at least if his demeanor tipped Al off, the man is good enough not to say as much and let the ruse continue.

Matt has made them dinner, a nice extravagant affair like it always is when they have date nights like this, and they talk during dinner. They’re all comfortable enough to have easy silences when they have nothing else to say, but these are few and far between. Matt talks about his gardens, and Matthew talks about his social work. Al and Alfred are wrapped up in talk of this new game, and they have little to say about their work that day.

(Indeed, Al usually had very little to say about his work busing tables or tending the bar. Even though none of the others judge him, Al seemed to feel like he wasn’t as successful as them, like he wasn’t as educated or refined. Utter nonsense, of course, but feelings often don’t make sense.)

Tonight, especially, they let him avoid the topic. The last thing any of them wanted was to spoil the night with an argument or to have Al preoccupied by his own self consciousness to enjoy what they had in store.

When dinner is cleared away, Matthew takes the dish washing duty- “My turn after all,” he’d said as he shooed Al off to play games with Alfred. Matt excuses himself to go up to nap since he’d had a long day at work and then cooked for them all. Al doesn’t see anything strange in all of this- good thing too because Matt and Matthew were using the time to set up the bedroom just right.

Alfred and Al settle in to play a few rounds of Mario Kart, and after 20 minutes of playful arguments and gaming, Alfred gasps and stands up.  

“Oh fuck,” he says. “I was supposed to give Matt a message. He needs to call one of his clients back before it gets too late. Just a sec…!”

And then Alfred bounds up the stairs to finish the last bit of preparation for their night together.

—

Al isn’t a patient guy most of the time. Yeah he understands needing to get things done and he’ll wait as long as he needs too. But Matthew never came in to hang out with him after he finished the dishes, and Matt had went up to bed early. Then Alfred had ran off to talk to Matt ten minutes before and had never came back. So finally he stands up to huff around the house because really?? What kind of date didn’t have snuggles and fun and play fights on the couch afterwards?

A really shitty date, that’s what kind. It’s worse because Al knows these men are super capable of awesome dates so what gives?

He goes into the kitchen first to see if Matthew has at least finished the dishes, but the room is empty. All the dishes have been tucked away and the room is clean. So Matthew had finished, but he hadn’t come to hang out with Al and Alfred. Well, Al wasn’t going to let him get away with that. There doesn’t seem to be anyone downstairs at all so he starts up the stairs. It’s dark- as is expected if someone was sleeping up there, and he’s starting to get more irritated. If they all came up to bed and went to sleep without him, he’d jump on all of them and wake their dumb asses up.

There’s a soft glow behind their bedroom door, so it seems like there’s at least a lamp on still. Maybe they’d passed out on accident?? Even then though, they were probably kissing and touching before they fell asleep, and they’d just left him out. Al pouts to himself and hesitates in the hallway before he scowls.

As if he’d stand down. They’d have to account for leaving him out, goddammit.

And as he pushes the door open, he’s fully prepared to launch into a huge rant about forgetting him downstairs, but his words die on his lips. He stands frozen at the door, heart in his throat as he tries to take in what he’s seeing. There are rose petals pretty much everywhere so the room smells amazing and looks like something out of a steamy romance novel. The dim lighting turns out to be candles arranged just so around the room for just the perfect level of lighting.

Matthew looks, perhaps, the most at ease of the three of them, wearing a deep red silk robe as he sits in Matt’s reading chair with a book in hand. Alfred is sitting on the bed, wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants and a button up shirt. It would look really sensual if the other wasn’t shyly tugging at one of the buttons as if he wasn’t quite sure how to sit to be sexy- but somehow the sweetness of the image makes Al even more excited and overwhelmed. He makes eye contact with Matt last. Matt is wearing a button up shirt that’s left unbuttoned to reveal his chest and abs with nothing more than a thin pair of boxers on. There’s a bottle in his hand, and he’s preoccupied pouring out for glasses of wine and placing them on a tray next to a plateful of chocolates.

“Surprise?” Alfred says, cheeks flushed rather darkly.

“Oh hell,” Al breathes out softly back, unable to think of anything else to say. He’s still frozen in the doorway looking at these beautiful men and the scene they’d made for him.

“Shut the door,” Matthew finally says, looking up from the book in his hand and setting it aside. “Come in and get comfortable, won’t you?”

Then he realizes that none of them have come forward to pull him in. They’re all waiting for him to make his own decision because he’s the only one who wasn’t part of the planning. This surprise had been planned for him, but if he was uncomfortable, he didn’t even have to come inside. He has no doubt that if he decided to turn away and go back downstairs that they’d take all of this back down. They would come down to him, and they’d try to make sure he hadn’t felt awkward or pressured or anything.

But as if he’d walk away from this. His heart is already entangled at this point, and he wants his body to be caught up in it too. With a smile spreading over his face, he closes the door behind him and steps in. The atmosphere in the room relaxes considerably as Al finally enters the room fully and accepts their invitation. Matt is the first one to his side, and he is finally able to appreciate that Matt has his long hair pulled back into a low messy ponytail. Obviously that had been planned too because all Al wants to do is tug his hair free and tangle his fingers in it.

Al isn’t given the chance though. Matt merely presses a chocolate to Al’s lips with a small smile, letting Al eat it from his fingertips and lick them clean. Then he passes him a glass of wine and moves to give Matthew and Alfred much the same treatment. The plate of chocolates is placed next to the bed, and Al knows that they’ll be sharing more of those later.

Especially with how Alfred’s eyes slide over and he chews his lip in excitement. Matt sits next to Alfred and he strokes his thigh with one hand, eyes on Al. It seems like because Alfred was the one that brought Al here the first time, they’re using him as bait, luring Al into the game with a very clear prize in the center of it all just for him.

Fuck is it working.

Matthew finally stands up, draining his wine before coming to stand on the opposite side of the bed. He’s watching with excited eyes, and the gaze is intense enough to make Al shiver.

So Al takes the bait and comes over to Alfred, stands in front of him and leans down to chastely kiss the top of Alfred’s head.

“Come up here just to seduce me huh golden boy?” Al teases. Then he feels a hand slide up his arm, a wide palm and calloused fingers. Obviously Matt has been looking forward to this too.

“Yeah I mean not just me but yeah,” Alfred says back, and the bed dips as Matthew climbs up onto it, moving across the space to sit in behind Alfred and Matt. Matt turns to kiss Matthew sweetly, and for a moment, Al is too distracted to speak. Matthew almost instantly seems to take control of the kiss, sitting up on his knees to be taller than Matt

“Ohhhh, fuck,” Al finally says as he watches how Matt relaxes and lets the smaller man have full dominance over his mouth. Al definitely sees how Matthew’s hand is rubbing at Alfred’s back and shoulder even as he forcefully kisses Matt.

Suddenly Al understands who the master of the bedroom usually is, and he supposes that this shouldn’t surprise him. None of them are ever able to say no to Matthew. Usually he seems like such a perfect little angel, but he looks wicked just now as he passionately kisses Matt.

A little angel of temptation apparently.

“If you’re seducing me,” Al says as he moves to straddle Alfred’s lap. “Why are you wearing so many clothes??”

Alfred looks back at Matthew who is breaking from Matt’s lips to pant softly for breath. “Uh Mattie said that we should leave something for you to sexily take off…” He puts his hands on Al’s hips and looks a bit embarrassed, but mostly he looks excited- like he’s at a buffet and he can’t quite decide what to eat first.

Al knows what he should do though. He looks over Alfred’s shoulder at Matthew who gives him the most innocent smile. “Then I suppose for that good idea, I should kiss Matthew first.” Besides, he should make sure the little master here is pleased with him right? He reaches out for him, pulling Matthew forward to kiss him deep and roughly. They’re both careful to make sure that Alfred can see the kiss very clearly, and Al isn’t even the least bit surprised to feel Alfred already starting to react. When they break the kiss, Al is grinning, and Matthew’s hand has wandered in between Matt’s legs to tease him.

“Should I kiss Alfred now?” Al says as he watches Matthew tease Matt through his boxers.

Before either of them can say anything more though, Matt seems to have grown tired of being on the receiving end of teasing only. He’s grabbed Alfred roughly by the hair, and he slams their lips together. Now Matthew and Al get a dose of their own medicine- except Matt knows * _exactly*_ how to kiss Alfred to make him cry out and moan and writhe, and so this kiss is much less show and much more rough passion. Both Al and Matthew stare wide eyed as the other make out like horny teenagers, notice how Alfred’s hips jerk up as Matt’s hand slides just barely beneath the waist band of Alfred’s pants.

It’s not often that Matt displays so much dominance with so little prompting, but when he does his timing is always perfect. The show is over too soon when Matt pulls back. For a moment a trail of saliva connects their mouths, and Al groans quietly at how lewd it looks. He didn’t even know that kind of thing even happened outside of pornography. He’s definitely feeling like Matt was just trying to show him up by making Alfred writhe beneath him like that.

“Now,” Matt says softly as he looks into Al’s face. “Now you can kiss Alfred.” There is challenge in his eyes, a clear smug sort of expression that says, ‘try to tease him as perfectly as I did.’

And that’s a challenge Al will gleefully take. He pushes Alfred back to lay him across Matthew’s lap, and he holds him down and kisses him like anything.

But Al can definitely multitask and he uses his position to reach into Matthew’s robe- finding him completely nude beneath it- and curling his fingers around his cock to stroke him. Just when he’s feeling like he’s definitely got a lot of control of the moment, Al feels fingers push into the back of his pants to rub at his entrance.

Al isn’t quite sure he’s going to be able to have much control sharing the moment with three other people, but suddenly he doesn’t care about that. They can take turns leading and being led, and when all is said and done, they’ll all be utterly spent and pleased.

Now he’s just excited to get all these clothes off so there’s no longer anything at all between him and his lovers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting through the first three for tonight, but I'll be adding on until I have all of the work I've done transferred over here. Cheers!


	4. No Love Lost

“So wait wait whoa,” Al asks as Alfred is busy kissing his neck, “You guys argued dibs over me?”

Alfred freezes and turns bright red, and Matt hides his face against Matthew’s hair. They’d had quite an exciting night together, and Al must admit he’s actually rather worn out. The others are used to pleasing multiple partners, but Al had never quite realized how physically strenuous having sex with several people at once would be.

Though he does look forward to building up his stamina.

Matthew is the one that responds to his question. “Well, Alfred and Matt argued over who got to fuck you first. I was smart and decided I just wanted to be the first to see, uhh, how big you are.”

The honesty there makes Al grin and he moves in to sweetly kiss Matthew’s lips. “And so you did~” he says. “I guess Alfred won the calling dibs on my ass thing?”

Here Alfred pinches him and says, “Hey now, we just had awesome sex so can we like, just relax and kiss and stuff without teasing? I want more snuggles.”

Al lets out a long suffering sigh. “You’re just saying that because you and Matt are the easiest to tease right now.”

Matt reaches over Matthew to cup Al’s cheek, and he offers him one of those small sweet smiles. “Let’s snuggle for now,” he says softly and he leans over Matthew to give Al one of the gentlest, most heart-warming kisses of the night.

How can Al say no  to that? He relaxes into their arms for a good night’s rest with the promise of breakfast in bed in the morning.

—

Life settles into a familiar routine after this. They go about their days together, and everyone is relatively happy. Now when Al comes by he’s likely to catch his partners in compromising positions, but when they notice him, they always reach for him, inviting him in eagerly. Then sometimes Matt comes home to find Al bending Matthew over, or Alfred walks in on Matt and Al in the kitchen. More than once, Alfred actually catches Matthew  _spying_ on dirty things without getting involved, something he personally doesn’t understand.

Still, no one minds it. It’s one of the things that Matthew is turned on by, and the other’s agree that him watching is also pretty hot. They had carefully laid out all the rules about such things- everyone knew which kinks the others preferred and which things were strictly off limits. Everyone could engage with anyone else regardless of who was home, but they still made nights where they’d all be together. If they had any issues between them, they dealt with it as a little family.

There’s only one thing they all realize needs to change.

They need a larger bed now, a bigger place for them to cuddle in together. Even though they already have a big bed, it wasn’t bought with four grown men in mind. So they go in together and get a really nice spacious bed.

—

 They work as a team, but it still takes far too long to set up. It’s a huge bed that Matt had built a canopy for- so of course the canopy itself is amazingly hand crafted. Matt had a lot of practice with woodwork and had paid some of his crafters to help him with it. Alfred thought it was unnecessarily fancy but it served a good purpose- with them often having three or four men in one place, they could shut the curtains when they were up and about late or early and be less disruptive.

Honestly Al isn’t sure if they could get anymore disgustingly domestic. (He loves it of course, but they are all dorks. He’s quite vocal about this point and the others simply agree and revel in it just as much.) Despite having all the pieces ready for assembly, the actual process takes a while. They had to set up a desk for Matthew after in the corner they’d cleared out near the closet, so Al is sweaty and not so pleased toward the middle of the day.

“When you set up a bed,” he says before sitting in Matt’s reading chair and pulling Matthew into his lap. “You’re supposed to  _test it out_ after you’re finished.” He makes a perfectly lewd expression at Matthew, but the other just gives him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry. I just need to get a new desk so I can work before bed. The one downstairs is starting to get old,” he says, and he kisses the top of his head. He offers Al a drink of his lemonade and strokes a hand through his hair.

Al takes it and gets a long drink, but he still huffs a little and wipes sweat from his brow. “Well we coulda done this on two different days still.” Mostly he’s just a being a whiner. “Why don’t we defile Matt’s chair while we wait though~”

Matthew laughs and sets his glass aside to tilt Al’s face up and, he kisses him passionately. This is perhaps why Al doesn’t immediately pull back when he hears Matt and Alfred enter the room. For several long dizzy moments, he’s much too busy with Matthew’s mouth to care. When Al’s hand starts to wander down to his ass, Matthew catches his wrist and pulls back.

“Matt and Alfred are back,” he breathes against his lips. “We have to help them.”

Then Matthew stands up and Al gets a good look at what the other two had brought in and placed in the corner.

“A wardrobe?” Al says, expression one of incomprehension. “Yo, what happened to that desk? There’s no putting this together… I thought we were…”

But Matt gently places a finger to Al’s lips and he kisses the top of his head. In a quiet voice he says, “You needed a place to keep your clothes right?”

Al’s eyes go wide as Matt steps aside as he realizes this is a surprise for him, and Matthew gently urges him forward.

“Go make sure it’ll be big enough,” Matthew says. They had a large walk in closet that Alfred, Matt, and Matthew shared, but it wasn’t large enough to make much room for Al. This had been only a minor roadblock for Al who took to storing his clothes in long plastic containers that fit perfectly under the bed.

Alfred waits at the wardrobe with something in hand, but for now, Al is mesmerized by his gift. He steps forward and opens the door- a good sturdy wooden wardrobe with drawers at the bottom and a wide hanger space for clothes. There’s a shelf near the top that might be a little bit tall for him but would be good for storage space. The outside is smooth and well carved with little designs in the wood.

“It’s perfect,” Al breathes out softly, and then he turns to look at Matt and Matthew. “It’s awesome you guys, perfect!”

Only now does Alfred get his attention. He smiles at Al broadly, and without a word, he pushes something into his hand.

“My key?” They’d given him a key to the house a long time ago, but he’d misplaced it earlier in the morning while they were building the bed. But now it has a new keychain attached to it.  It’s a round metal disk from one of those personalization places. One side is covered in hearts with the words “THE NEST” written in curly font, and he flips it over to find that the other side says “Home sweet home.” He looks around at them then- at the new and rather long term bed with its painstakingly crafted canopy, at the wardrobe, at the way they’re smiling at him, then finally back down at this new key holder.

Suddenly he understands what’s going on and his breath hitches, emotion choking his voice. “Guys??” he says softly, wanting to let them know that they could speak now. “What’s, uh, what’s up?”

“We thought you could live with us,” Matthew says. He comes close to rub Al’s back.

Alfred takes his hand. “You practically do already, so there’s no sense in having to pay for a whole apartment downtown right?”

“What do you think?” Matt asks softly and kisses the top of his head.

“I think—“ Al says as he rather suddenly begins to cry. “You guys are jerks for not warning me about this.” He covers his face with one hand and begins to sob against fingers, tears running down his palm and wrist. His heart hadn’t been ready to deal with such an amazing surprise, and Al has a tendency to cry when he’s really happy.

Matt and Matthew smile at each other over Al’s shoulder. At once, they start to stroke Al’s hair and rub his back, but Alfred looks rather panicked.

“Wait is that a yes or a no???” He steps forward, clinging to Al’s fingers, raising them to his lips to kiss his knuckles soothingly. Honestly, he looks ready to take it all back if it’d make Al stop crying.

“It’s a yes, obviously, thunder thighs,” Al says as he makes eye contact despite the tears still freely running down his face. He hiccups and starts to say something else but his voice cuts off before he gets far. So he simply throws his arms around Alfred and grips him close as he cries against his shoulder. 

Though Alfred’s expression is startled, he holds him and rubs his back while Matt and Matthew both fuss over Al.

“You’re such a crybaby,” Alfred says, not unkindly. 

Al grunts back at him but isn’t quite yet ready to show his face. Matt leads them toward the bed to sit them down while Al tries to get control of himself. When he finally pulls back, Matthew has tissues and he gently wipes away his tears.

Then he looks into Al’s eyes and softly says, “Welcome home.”

It’s meant well, of course, but Al starts to cry again. His lovers laugh softly at how happy he is, and they pamper him until he’s got all his happy tears out of his system.

—

Alfred and Al do a lot of the moving part honestly. They’re the two that already dealt with setting up TVs and game systems, and besides electronics and games, most of the things Al had at his apartment were household products- dishes, furniture, cleaning supplies. Some of it Al sells and other things they find room for. Alfred and Al take a while to set up the perfect entertainment center in the living room.

Matt and Matthew help rearrange the house. One afternoon while Al and Alfred nap after wearing themselves out, Matthew snuggles down onto Matt’s lap. They’re quiet for a bit, just enjoying the peace while it lasts. Their house is loud and happy and full of love, but loud and happy can be tiring too.

“We’ve built a good family,” Matthew says softly. He finds Matt’s hand and he holds it. He knows that a big family is something that Matt has always wanted, and he thinks that they are well on their way.

“We have,” Matt says. He nuzzles his face in against Matthew’s hair, hiding his smile. “I love them both a lot.”

Matthew smiles and squeezes his hand gently. “Me too. And I love you too, alright? I know we haven’t had as much alone time and romance between just the two of us since Al and Alfred joined us, but you’re happy aren’t you?”

Sometimes, Matthew worries that Matt goes along with things because he knows they make him happy. It’s the one thing that he’d always worried about when it came to their poly family. Matt honestly loves them, but Matthew had always wondered if Matt missed the intimacy they had before as well.

“I’m happy,” he says. There’s another moment of silence before he pulls back enough to look into Matthew’s eyes, expression serious. “Maybe we’re not alone so much, but the romance is still there. You give Al and Alfred love, and I can feel it on them. I can see how you’ve cared for them. Sometimes it’s in the way Al smiles, or the scent of your shampoo on Alfred—“

Though Matthew had been smiling, something in those words make him frown. “Alfred has been using my shampoo again???”

Matt laughs, shushing him before continuing, “But I can feel it. You share your love with them and they share it with each other and with me. Just like I share with them and they share it among each other. There is no love lost- we just pass it around a bit more than before.”

For a long moment, Matthew is looking into Matt’s eyes as if gauging how honest Matt is being, but finally he relaxes. With a smile, he says, “You’ve always been such a romantic. You really should share that with Alfred and Al a bit more. They don’t hear you being so poetic and romantic as much.”

Matt flushes and shrugs a little. “It’s embarrassing. They’re both a bit more prone to tease about those kind of things.”

“And I don’t tease?”

“Well,” Matt admits. “You do sometimes. But if I’d said something romantic like that, their reaction would be to tease me.”

“About how whipped and domesticated you are for a big lumberjack?” Matthew says, biting his lip to hold back the laughter at the immediate expression of huffy embarrassment that comes over Matt’s face.

But honestly it’s such an adorable expression that it’s easy to see why the other two try to tease him into making it.

“Rude,” is all Matt says back and he bundles Matthew closer.

“They only do that because you blush so cutely,” Matthew tells him.

After a long moment, his huffiness is gone and there’s a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I know. I like it when they coo over me sometimes, but I try to keep the opportunities to a minimum.” He nuzzles his face into Matthew’s hair again. “Makes it more worth the earning.”

Matthew laughs. “Sneaky sneaky.” And so he strokes his hair and they end up napping on the couch together.

They’re woken up by Al and Alfred sometime later, both clearly wanting a bit of romantic attention.

—

Alfred is impressed when he realizes that Al cuts, dyes, and styles his own hair. When it comes time for Alfred to get his hair cut again, he lets Al do it. The results are more than satisfactory, and Al becomes the resident hair stylist for all of the men in the house. It saves money and time for them, and it’s something that makes Al feel closer to them all. 

That is until one day when it sparks quite a fight between Al and Alfred. None of them have serious fights often. Sure, they have minor disagreements and political arguments now and then, but rarely is it ever so explosive that it’s troubling. This particular fight, though, is one of those times.

Alfred comes home with a flier about a local beauty school. When he presents it at the dinner table to Al, he’s incredibly excited.  

“Look! There’s a place you can learn how to be a beautician. I mean, well I knew it was there, but look, if you want, we can send in an application and see about getting you in classes!”

Al looks uncomfortable, and he shifts in his seat, trying not to look at it too closely. “Yeah, looks like a great place but is it expensive? I mean I might not be able to pay for it, so…”

Matt and Matthew exchange looks then, sensing that this isn’t something that Al wants to talk about just now, but Alfred doesn’t notice anything amiss.

“Well that’s why I brought it up at dinner. We all have jobs and we’re doing pretty good since we’re helping each other so I figured we could start a little fund and get you into classes. Maybe after, you could start getting paid for doing something you do already huh?”

Al smiles in a forced way, replying before either Matt or Matthew can chip in their thoughts. “I dunno, chubs. I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m not really into it.”

But his eyes linger on the page as though he’d like to try and this just has Alfred continuing with his encouragement.

“Awww c’mon,” Alfred says, beaming at him. “You love cutting hair and dyin’ it and stuff. You’d be awesome! You just have to do some like essay or test or something to qualify.“

“Alfred,” Matthew cuts in, seeing the irritation on Al’s face. It’s too little too late though, because Alfred finishes off his ‘sales pitch’ with “Well, and pay obviously. Totally do-able! We can help!”

“I said I wasn’t interested!” Al says back, his volume rising sudden burst of anger. “Take the damn flier back.”

They all freeze at the sudden vehemence in Al’s voice. It leaves Alfred even more shaken than the others because he hadn’t realized how uncomfortable Al was.

“Why not?” Alfred finally says back, his face twisting into an expression of surprised anger and his voice rising to match Al’s. “You love doing it- so it’s not like it’s something you’d hate. You’d get qualified, be able to get a job you really loved.”

“You say that as if I don’t already love my job!”

Now all attempts that Matt and Matthew make to get them to stop shouting is ignored, because Al and Alfred are staring each other down and shouting back and forth.

“I didn’t say you hated your job!! But this is one you’d be totally good at and you could have your own place. Why are you so pissed?? You’ve already talked about how much you’d like that!!” Perhaps this is part of why Alfred is so confused and defensively matching Al’s anger. It’s something Al had told him he’d dreamed about doing when he was younger so why should he get angry about it??

“You’re just fucking embarrassed of me,” Al says with venom in his tone, ignoring what Alfred said. “You’re ashamed that you have a boyfriend who barely got through high school, a guy that works at a shitty dive bars cause he can’t get better work.”

Alfred shoots up out of his seat, banging his hands on the table top. “Okay fuck you Al, I never said any of that fucking shit. You know I didn’t. I’ve been to those ‘dive bars’ and I like hanging out with you and your damn co-workers. When I have ever  _ever_ made on that I’m ashamed of you?? I just saw a good opportunity for you, but if you’re too damn lazy to even try, fucking fine. Forget I fucking said anything.”

“So you do think I’m lazy! See? I can read between the lines. I’m not a fucking idiot. I know what you mean. Just get the fuck out of my face. You don’t know what I want or what’s best for me so you should shut the fuck up.”

By now they both look like they’re about to cry as they glare at each other across the table. It’s Al who cracks- his angry expression becoming something more raw, something sad and imploring, before he bolts from the room.

When he’s gone, Alfred rubs at his face and says, “Fuck it,” before he leaves too.

They’d decided when they’d all four moved in together officially that they should have a room to themselves- somewhere that they could go to if they were upset or if they needed some alone time. Matt and Matthew both had offices that they used for work and if they needed to, they’d go there. Alfred had a little comic and game room that he used for his nerdy collections and his big gaming PC. Al used the room as well, but when Alfred was upset it’s where he went. As for Al, there was a little sitting room on the second floor that Matt and Al both used for smoking and entertaining guests who smoked. There was a balcony they could step out on to enjoy a cigarette, and though the room was a bit on the smaller side, it was plenty nice enough for a movie and a bit of a snack.

This is where Al tended to hide out when he needed some time to himself.

Matt and Matthew sit in silence for a few minutes after the other two leave and finally, Matthew sighs. “I’ll go talk to Al… why don’t you go see how Alfred is doing…”  

Matt nods and pushes his plate back, standing and going to Alfred’s hideout. Matthew pauses only long enough to pick up the flier before heading up to talk to Al. He knows a smokescreen when he sees one, and he’d get to the bottom of whatever Al’s real problem was. 


	5. Far Too Full of Conversation

Al is sitting on the balcony smoking when Matthew comes up, and he ignores him. Without speaking, Matthew sits next to him, and he sets the flier down on the low table between them. It was a bit windy so Matthew pins the paper down with an ash tray. Al is already on his second cigarette, and his hands are jittering like he wants to break something.

Sometimes Al did when he was angry, but he’s always very careful in their home to not break anything. That shared space is something he tries to keep free of his frustrated urge to destroy pretty things. Matthew reaches over to gently pull his cigarette packet free from his fingers so Al will stop systematically ripping it into pieces. There’s a little collection of torn pieces in his lap already.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Matthew asks softly.

Running his hand through his hair, Al lets out a long slow breath, and for a moment, Matthew thinks he’s going to ignore his question. Then Al just shrugs and looks down at his hands, picking up the small ripped bits of plastic and cardboard to tear them into even smaller pieces. Matthew lets him do this because he realizes that, on some level, it’s therapeutic for him.

“You know Alfred doesn’t think any of those things,” he tries, tone soft and placating. “He’s never been anything but enamored with you.”

There’s a moment where Matthew can practically hear him grinding his teeth, and Al makes a low angry sound as he blows smoke from his lips.

“I know he doesn’t,” Al finally admits through a tight jaw. “Kid’s practically made of fuckin’ sunshine.”

Although he can’t help but chuckle at this, Matthew can’t keep his smile for very long. “Then why’d you say those things to him huh?”

Al looks irritated and he snuffs out his cigarette with unnecessary forcefulness, ignoring the flier beneath the ash tray. “It’s dumb,” he says simply.

“Tell me and let me decide that for myself.”

Finally Al turns to face Matthew more directly, and his eyes seem almost pleading- clearly wanting to talk but worried about being judged. Whatever Al is looking for he finds in Matthew’s face, and he sighs. 

“Fine, but I warned you. It’s stupid.”

—

Matthew smiles at him and he reaches over to gently pat his knee. “I’m sure it’s not dumb.” Al opens his mouth to try and argue the point and delay their conversation, but Matthew shakes his head. “It might not  _make sense_ , but feelings don’t always. Just tell me what’s going on.”

With a sigh, he leans forward, putting his face in his hands. “I’m scared. I... Matthew, I’ve never been good at school shit. I barely, just fucking barely, made it through high school, and I didn’t even pass on my own. Like, it wasn’t even me.”

“What do you mean?” Matthew says, trying to be patient. He knows that Al had a lot of trouble in school- knows that Al is both extremely dyslexic and has ADHD. Trouble in school just seemed unavoidable when he was growing up.

“Okay look, I just don’t get studying. It was hard and I hated it. I mean, if I liked something, really found it interesting, I could do it anyways ya know? I could power through it and really love it…”

“And when you didn’t love it?” Matthew prompts when Al doesn’t continue.

“Then I couldn’t understand it. I got frustrated and quit!” Al pulls back and he lights another cigarette. “And Dad didn’t have time or energy or money. He was a single dad, ya know, and worked all the time and he never abused me or hit me or some shit but… he couldn’t help me either.” Al looks ashamed of himself, as though he wants to throw up. This is dragging up old anxieties. “And I almost dropped out of school completely in sophomore year alright? I almost just fucking said ‘adios’ at 15 and gave up like a fucking failure.”

Though he’s starting to piece together his anxiety, Matthew’s still not sure why it turned into the outburst that it became at dinner. “Yeah? But you did it. You got through four years and you graduated. That’s amazing Al. I know you struggled with ADHD and dyslexia, and you pushed through even though it was hard.”

Al stands up and there’s that look again- like he needs something to smash. “You don’t know that!” he says back, tone sharp and irritated. “You don’t even know if I even fucking have ADHD, maybe I was just a little fucking shithead.”

Matthew does look taken aback at this, and he stands up to take Al’s hand to tug him back into the house now. Al only gives a moment of brief obstinance before he snubs out his new cigarette and comes inside.

Rubbing his forehead, Matthew finally tries to clarify what Al’s saying. “So you’re trying to say that maybe you never had ADHD? That maybe you were just a stupid child who couldn’t learn?” He looks into his face to confirm this, and Al looks away, expression pained. “Oh Al no…”

“Hey! Don’t ‘Al no’ me. ADHD is misdiagnosed all the time and I wasn’t ever on any drugs for it—“

Matthew stops him there. “Okay no, Al, no self destructive pity party right now.” He cups Al’s cheek and makes him make eye contact. “I’m a social worker. I know  _plenty_  about ADHD being overdiagnosed,  I know plenty about the drug companies pushing the meds for it. I know plenty about shitty parents wanting to blame their kids’ shitty behavior on anything but their own ineptitude.”

Here, Matthew pauses to bring his other hand up, cradling Al’s face to be sure the other is listening. “But for the kids who do have ADHD, it’s awful. They’re stuck into rigid classroom situations that aren’t tailored to helping them and being given medication that doesn’t always work. There are awesome teachers and faculty that make accommodations for kids like that, but there’s a lot of awful ones too- ones who punish the kids for it. So sure, misdiagnosis happens, but we have no reason to doubt that—“

Al tries to pull away here but Matthew isn’t about to let him. “And besides, even if you don't have ADHD, we both know for a fact that you’re dyslexic.”

As an adult, this didn’t affect Al nearly so badly as it had when he was young. He could read and understand relatively well now, but he does it a slower pace. It’s perhaps why even now Al isn’t too keen on reading for pleasure. Sure, he had books and comics that he really enjoys, but unless he really  _likes_  a book or topic, he has some difficulty focusing and understanding.

If there is one thing Matthew is absolutely sure of, it’s that Al is a very intelligent person. Sadly, intelligence doesn’t always translate into a successful school career.

“Yeah okay fine. But the thing is- I didn’t graduate on my own.”

Matthew feels a headache coming on. “You keep saying that, Al, but you’re not telling me what you mean.”

“I mean that I should’ve failed. I got every single one of my marks up just barely high enough to pass…except Brit lit. I failed it by like 8 points or something. I had to have that class to pass and even though I did my damnedest…” Al is starting to become too angry and frustrated to speak. This is something that has weighed on him for a while. “But I couldn’t do it. Even though the teacher was this amazing guy. A top-notch teacher- he really really wanted me to be successful, and when he saw that I just couldn’t do it… he gave me an extra credit project to earn those points back. He took pity on me and just let me have it.”

“But… you did the extra credit right? That means you still worked for it.”

“But Matthew…” He rubs tears from his face. “You didn’t see the look that guy gave me. I adored that dude and he gave me this conflicted look like ‘what do we do??’ and he was so damn disappointed. So he gave me something he knew I could do just so I could pass.”

Matthew sighs softly and takes his hand. “He probably understood your situation, understood that literature and reading was your particular difficult point. He saw the effort you put in and knew you deserved your diploma.”

“Yeah maybe,” Al says, but he doesn’t offer more information.

Still… this didn’t really account for his outburst at dinner. So finally Matthew asks, “So that’s it then? You’re self conscious and scared of failing because you did badly in other schooling so you think you’ll fail here? I’m sure beauty school is a lot different from a traditional classroom setting so why…?”

Then Al heaves a huge sigh and rests back against the couch. There’s more to it- that’s easy enough to see- but now he’s trying to decide if he’s going to share this information with Matthew. Finally, he covers his face with his hands again.

“It’s not… it’s not like that. If… if it was just me, I might risk it anyways- my cash, my time, my whatever. If I fuck it up it’s my fault ya know? Fuck it. But Alfred… if he helped raise money and get me supplies and got me enrolled and then I still failed…”

“Oh. You’re afraid of disappointing him!” Matthew says, suddenly having a bit more clarity. “But you know—“

“I’m afraid of disappointing all of you!” Al sits up then and turns toward him, grabbing at his hands. “Okay listen, when I hit on Alfred the first time, I didn’t expect him to even give me the time of day. I thought it would be a definite and final no. But what I got was a totally-out-of-my-league guy who was interested, who thought I was cool and unique and who was totally into me even though I’m not his usual type.”

Matthew can’t help but smile at this. “Oh yes, I remember the flip flop between anger and excited that Alfred was when he met you. We definitely had to hear about you at home for a while before Alfred introduced you to us.”

Al can’t help but smile for a moment before he’s back to his rant. “See? That’s the thing! I thought I’d def get shot down by this awesome dude, but he liked me. And not only did he like me, he was into me enough to bring me to you guys, to invite me into this home, and god sometimes you guys look at me like the sun shines outta my ass, and that has never ever happened to me before.”

“Never?” Matthew asks softly, and he raises Al’s hands to kiss his knuckles. “No long term lovers?”

“Not really,” Al says, shrugging. “And before you know, I didn’t give a shit. I wasn’t missing anything. I had real awesome casual fucks and I … I was happy with being single. But I can’t be like that anymore. Life here with you guys is awesome and I just…”

It’s hard for Matthew to keep from smiling about his words, at seeing just how damn happy they’ve made him. “Just what…?” he prompts quietly.

“Just… okay, Alfred looks at me, and he sees someone cool and smart and funny. Somebody that can do anything he puts his mind too.” He takes a breath and plays with Matthew’s fingers. “But what if I try and do shitty and I break that illusion. Like, he sees that I really am just a dumb fuck who fucks up everything. What if he starts to realize that and he regrets all of this, regrets inviting me over and bringing me into this relationship with you guys?”

“Al no you’re not..!”

But Al keeps going. “You guys are awesome. You guys all went through university. You spend your days helping kids- like fuck, Matthew you’re an angel. And Matt can create beautiful things with his hands, design amazing gardens and landscapes. Then Alfred is like a brainiac who knows all this cool shit and could probably be some kind of rocket scientist if he wanted to… but he just wants to work in museums, wants to share his smarts, wants to help people see how learning can be fun and awesome and interesting. And god, have you been to the shows he puts on at the museum? I’ve never been good at learning, and  _even I_ learn shit when he starts getting all passionate about the stars and the Earth and history and shit.”

He finally seems like he’s gotten all his words out, and Matthew finally gets why he exploded, why his rage was all over the place. Al feels inadequate compared to the rest of them, feels like he can’t do anything right, has traumatic memories of school settings, and worst of all, he’s got a load of self doubt telling him that he doesn’t deserve the nice things that he has.

God, now Matthew feels like crying.

“Al, come here,” Matthew says as he opens his arms for a hug, trying to keep Al from noticing that he’s tearing up.

Al notices, but he doesn’t say anything. He just lets Matthew hold him and assure him in every way that he can that they’d always love him and appreciate him. Despite what he says though, Matthew knows that Al is going to need to hear it from the others too- particularly from Alfred since he’s the one that accepted Al first and had- apparently- reminded Al how much fun learning could be.

“Al, you know, none of the things you said were stupid- not always true, in my opinion, but not stupid,” he says finally. “They’re feelings and you can’t control those. You should tell Alfred all this, though, so he can understand.”

Al nods, wiping his face and smiling. “Yeah,” he replies. “Yeah I’ll go talk to him ‘n Matt.”

—

Alfred doesn’t cry often. Oh, when he was a child he cried about everything, and perhaps that’s why he doesn’t anymore. When he gets sad, he clenches his jaw and holds back the tears. The result is mostly that he becomes angry. That and when he gets sad, he’s more prone to shouting and acting out than he is to crying. 

It’s true now too. When Matt finds him, he’s curled up on a beanbag chair with his jaw clenched and his fists so tightly closed that it leaves deep crescent moon shaped marks on his palms. Matt is silent at first- this is how he is with an angry Alfred though. He comes in and sits down, silently pulling Alfred into his lap and holding him. Matt is well aware that physical comfort goes a long way with Alfred, and that forcing him to talk just leads to more yelling. So he’s quiet, rubbing his arm and kissing his hair until Alfred is settled enough to talk.

“I don’t get it Matt,” Alfred says finally. “I don’t know what I did to make him so damn angry. When he cuts my hair he always tells me how much he likes it, how cool it would be to do this stuff for a living. I just wanted him to see he has a chance.”

“Mhmm,” Mat kisses his hair again. “But sometimes things aren’t so simple.”

“What’ya mean?” Alfred asks as he settles back against Matt’s chest finally.

“People are different,” Matt says before he puts his chin on the top of Al’s head to keep him tucked in against his body. “Al didn’t enjoy school the way you did remember?”

“Oh…” Alfred says softly. “Yeah he said that before didn’t he…?” Neither of them knew quite how difficult it was for him, but they are both aware that he had problems.

“He did,” Matt replies.

Alfred huffs a little and pouts. “Then why’d he accuse me of being ashamed of him?? I don’t get it- I’ve never been ashamed. He’s got his own thing going on, and that’s fine.”

Matt shrugs and holds him closer. “I can’t say,” Matt says back. “You’ll have to ask him—maybe if you don’t shout so much next time, you’ll be able to have a better talk.”

“Yeah…” Alfred says softly. “I shouldn’t have shouted. He just surprised me real bad when he started yelling.”

“I know. You’re not used to being yelled at.” Matt smiles a little as Alfred starts to play with his hands. “But perhaps Al had a reason for yelling…?”

“I don’t understand how!” Alfred says, but Matt’s mellow mood is calming him down quite a bit. “But… but I suppose I coulda been more sensitive.”

“Yeah? That would help. Al seemed surprised by your offer too.”

Alfred furrows his brow. “Spose that was bad. I put him on the spot didn’t I??”

Matt had a weird way of helping Alfred realize what he’d done wrong without directly saying it, something that no one else was able to do. A few gentle comments and Matt could have Alfred working through just about anything.

“You did,” Matt agrees.

Alfred turns in Matt’s arms then to snuggle in against him and hide his face against Matt’s chest. “I should’ve talked to him alone first, before bringing it to everyone else.”

With a bit of squirming, Matt gets Alfred situated comfortably on his lap, and he starts to rub his back. “You didn’t know though. I understand.”

“No, no,” Alfred said. “I shoulda dropped it. God I was pushy wasn’t I?”

“A little, maybe, but you were happy and wanted to share.”

“Yeah… that’s true.”

So, Matt helps him realize where he made his mistakes, but then he comforts him and soothes him. Alfred did nothing to beat himself up over, and Matt is sure to talk him back down and help him be calm. Now that they’ve talked out this though, Alfred is still left wondering why exactly Al reacted the way he did, but all Matt can do is encourage him to be patient and talk to Al directly. Matt strokes his hair and calms him down, trying to get Alfred to relax and not to fester over it. When Alfred starts to doze, Matt thinks a nap is a good idea, and so he softly sings to him.

It’s a silly song choice- an old Vanessa Carlton song- but it’s a song that Matt always thinks makes a really nice lullaby. Alfred has heard him sing it before too when he was sleepy. Matt’s voice drops into this deep soothing tone, and he sings along to the tune in a barely audible voice, as though embarrassed of being heard. It was quite relaxing but almost humorous to hear in such a deep voice.

“ _Pretty baby, don’t you leave me, I have been saving smiles for you_ ,” Matt sings softly against his hair.

“That song again?” Alfred asks, stirring in his arms a bit even though it’s clear he’s mostly asleep. “Isn’t it a bit girly for a big Papa Bear like you?”

“I like it still,” Matt says, cheeks pink. “It’s good to fall asleep too.”

Alfred doesn’t argue this point, and he just smiles sleepily before snuggling in close. “My big silly Papa Bear~” he coos softly and nuzzles his face against his chest.

“Yes, your silly Papa Bear,” Matt agrees, and then he starts to sing again, easing Alfred off into a much needed nap.

—

Al and Matthew’s conversation takes considerably longer so Alfred has been dozing in Matt’s arms for a while when the other two finally come downstairs again to talk. Matt has to gently wake Alfred up- which he hates doing after watching someone fall asleep so very sweetly.

When he gets awake, Alfred looks a bit disoriented and confused, and he’s always a bit quieter after waking. This is perhaps a good thing because then Al, led by Matthew, sits down in a chair across from Alfred. Surprise is clear in his face, and Alfred tries to sit up and get out of Matt’s arms. Though he lets Alfred move to sit by himself, Matt stays close to him to help play peacemaker if he has to.  Both of the men stare at each other, embarrassed and uncertain.

Matthew is the one that breaks the silence. “Al is going to talk about what’s wrong, alright? I want you to just listen until he’s done. It’s important that he tells you everything.”

“Oh right yeah okay, Al,” Alfred says back. “I’ll listen.”

And so Al starts to talk. He tells Alfred everything that he’d told Matthew, and when he doesn’t know how to continue, Matthew gives him little prompts and reminders. The farther he gets in his makeshift speech, the more Alfred seems to react. He’s sitting up straight and wanting to argue and wanting to encourage Al, to tell him just how silly he thinks his self doubt is.

But Matt sits at Alfred’s side and takes hold of his hand, gently squeezing it now and then to remind him to simply listen.

When Al has finished talking- ending on a high speed ramble about how he thinks Alfred might realize he’s not so great- there’s a moment of silence. Both Alfred and Matt find the information about Al’s emotional distress quite upsetting, but they’re quiet until Matthew, the mediator, gives Alfred permission to respond.

“My turn?” Alfred says, letting go of Matt’s hand and perking up. His expression looks a little peeved, which has Al more than a little distressed.

“Yes Alfred,” Matthew says with a little smile. “Your turn.”

“Well then,” Alfred says and looks at Al. “I got some stuff to say to you, Mister, so you better pull your britches up. You don’t hafta have a nice diploma or a high paying job or certification or anything Al. I don’t get why you think you do cause like, you can do awesome stuff.”

Al looks as though he really wants to say something, but Matthew gives him an expression that says ‘it’s his turn to speak.’

Alfred stands up, voice passionate as he tries to impress upon Al what he thinks. “Okay don’t you make that disbelieving look at me Al, you lil shit. A diploma isn’t a measure of success or skills and you know what? I couldn’t do half the shit you’ve done. Not only did you strike out in the world on your own without any help- something that I couldn’t have done let me tell you. I was an asshole party frat boy in college. But you got jobs, you learned trades, you learned by doing cool shit. And yeah, I know it was hard on you for a while before you got your footing, but I’d have quit pretty quickly and just ended up back at my parent’s house.”

Even though Alfred isn’t finished, Al’s eyes are round as though he’d never quite considered the fact that these other men couldn’t have lived the life he’d lived, that they went through their own immature phases. The mental image of a frat boy Alfred with a popped collar taking belly button shots almost has Al laughing, but at the same time, it has him considering things he’d never quite thought of.

Alfred plows on in his speech. “And you know what? You kept sayin’ you work in dive bars and shit as if you’re doing work anybody can do but… Al, do you know why you’re such a great bartender?”

There’s a moment where everyone in the room wonders if this is a rhetorical question or an actual question.

Finally Al says uncertainly, “I know how to mix drinks…?”

“No!” Alfred says, rolling his eyes and scoffing… before pausing. “Well, I mean, of course that’s a part of it, and- let me remind your sad ass- something that I have no idea how to do. I’m almost 99% sure I’d fuck it up ‘cause I still have issues getting my coffee just the way I like it.”

He then seems to realize he got off topic and he shakes his head, moving to kneel down at Al’s feet so he can look up into his face. “It’s cause you know how to listen. It’s cause you can listen to someone say just a few things and already you kinda seem to understand what’s up. You’re sensitive to other people, and you can help them. I’ve seen so many people come get drunk at your bar, just so they can talk to you ‘cause you make them feel better and that’s some shit I can’t even begin to do.”

Al won’t meet Alfred’s eyes now because he’s sure he’ll cry if he does.  

Probably good because Alfred’s not done yet. “And you know? That’s a great quality in a beautician too. I love it when you cut my hair ‘cause you talk to me and make me feel better and it’s like this whole de-stress thing that you do when you work that I think lots of people would pay for it. That’s why I was bein’ pushy about gettin’ you to try.”

And then he seems to run out of steam. He isn’t sure what else to say and he knows that what he says isn’t the most elegant at all. Leaning forward, he takes hold of his hands and kisses his knuckles. Then he realizes what he left out.

“And no matter what happens, I’m gonna love you ‘cause even if you mess up or you’re not good at something, you’re still an awesome person who can do plenty of other things okay???”

Then Al curses softly under his breath. Having Alfred be so passionate and excited and listing as many good things about him as he can think of is definitely helping Al's self esteem. Sure, Al likes pretending like he’s a cocky, self-assured asshole, but he really isn’t. Ever since he was young, he’s wrestled with feeling inferior, but Alfred seems to know exactly what to say to make him feel better.

“You’re un-fucking-real ya know that, sunshine?” He’s snatches Alfred up into a tight hug. “Fine. You fucking got me. I’ll apply for your stupid course- but you better let me dye your hair and style it how I like it if I get in.”

“Maybe…” Alfred concedes. “As long as it’s not pink or something.”

“Ffff fuck that it’ll be pink AND purple like crazy Cheshire cat hair.”

“Hell no, that’s awful!”

Matt and Matthew are smiling pretty broadly at this point, and they let the other two finally work their way through the rest of their feelings. It’s cute because they go from heartfelt declarations to childish arguing almost immediately. When it’s clear that all serious conversation is over for the night, Matthew interrupts them. 

“Well, now that this is settled,” he says. “Can we go back to the dinner table? Because I’m starving.”  

“Oh right, fuck,” Al says. “Food.”

Alfred looks over at Matt with a gasp, expression apologetic. “You worked hard on that too. Sorry man!”

Matt just shakes his head and gives them both a small smile. “Easy enough to reheat things.”

Then he stands and leads his family back to the dinner table. 


	6. Makeovers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note here!!! This is actually the last part of the "main story." There are drabbles and vignettes, some based on requests or questions. I'm going to post all the things that I have that's longer, then I'll post the vignettes with the questions that prompted them.

Matt loves Al just as much as he loves the rest of his little family, but they have a very different dynamic. With Matthew, Matt is always impossibly sweet and gentle, and with Alfred, he has a playful relationship full of quiet teasing and lot of listening to silly excited stories. Somehow it’s different with Al. He’s not sure why, but Al tends to get his hackles raised more than the the other two- more than most people in general actually.

Sure, he’s never honestly mad or irritated, and neither is Al. Perhaps the best way to describe their relationship is that they challenge each other. They tend to step up toe to toe and dare each other to do ridiculous things- or even become senselessly competitive over a Soul Caliber competition. He’s not sure why, but Al is the one person in the house that rouses Matt’s more dominating side. When he’s around all three of them at once, Matt is usually sweeter with Al because the other two tend to keep him in a really relaxed mood.

Oh, but when it was just the two of them, they could have each other doing parkour off the side of the house just to prove who is better.

This has made Matthew a bit jealous sometimes, because he’s always wanted to bring that side of Matt out. Still, it has its perks because he has gotten to watch some of those interactions become  _heated_. Besides, Al sometimes gets Matt worked up into a particular dominating mood before shoving him onto Matthew. If only Matthew had known that all he needed to get Matt in that mood was a man with a wicked smirk, he’d have been looking for Al years ago.

Still, Matt just doesn’t know why Al is so damn good at it. As Alfred had pointed out before, Al definitely has a knack at figuring people out.  Matt decides, perhaps, that Al intentionally misuses this ability to key people up sometimes rather than calm them down.

When Matt says as much to him, Al flashes him that damn smirk and says, “It’s real fun to see that peaceful quiet face of yours get all angry and worked up. When you take a challenge, man, you get this mean intense look that is super sexy.” 

Matt responds with that exact “super sexy” look and grumbles, “I absolutely don’t have a face like that.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, big man,” Al says as he slips his hand into Matt’s back pocket to cop a feel. “Makes it easier to tease it outta you.”

—

Even with their more antagonistic relationship, Matt does love Al- quite a bit in fact. Matt can tease him and challenge him and get into playful fights with him because he’s his lover. He’s sure never to let the fights get serious, and he’s always careful to make sure that his jibes are never particularly hurtful.

A few times Al and Matt overstep bounds and say things that are unintentionally hurtful, but they usually clear the air with a beer and a night of quiet hand holding. Alfred and Matthew notice their issues and their squabbles, but interference tends to make their arguments escalate more. So they let Matt and Al work through things on their own when there are problems between them.

But god forbid someone outside of the family taunt Matt or Al in any sort of public way. The two men are rather fiercely protective of each other, and Al is always Matt’s staunchest defender when he comes home with complaints about his clients. The two flip flop between sweet and combative in a way that drives Alfred to distraction, because he has a very hard time telling which fights and arguments are real and which are just play. He honestly thinks they should pick a setting and keep at it because the flip flopping is way too confusing.

Perhaps with their peculiar relationship, it only makes sense that when Al finally gets knee deep into his new training that it’s Matt that helps him learn his trade better. Of course, the beginning of it is quite by accident. Matt comes home early from work to take a shower. Usually around this time in the afternoon their house is mostly empty and quiet, but today Al has had the house to himself for the afternoon.

As Matt goes into the master bathroom to take a shower, he finds Al sitting on a stool in front of the mirror, makeup and hair products spread out in front of him on the counter. His face is in his hands, and he looks more than a little dejected.

“Al…?”

Al jerks up and almost falls out of his seat- making Matt smirk a bit to himself. When he rights himself, Al has to hastily try to rub makeup from his cheeks and face. Matt doesn’t get a good look of it before he starts to smear the lipstick and the blush across his skin, but it certainly doesn’t look good afterwards.

“I’m practicing,” Al says as he stands. “I’ll, uh, get out of your way.”

Not allowing him to run quite yet, Matt takes his arm and stops him. “Have to clean it off first,” he says back, grabbing a makeup remover wipe.

Though he makes a face at him, Al holds still as Matt cleans the make up from around his lips and cheeks.

“Your eyes look nice,” Matt says softly.

“Yeah, I’m okay at those. Eye makeup I get,” Al replies. “But I’m supposed to be practicing doing that subtle change to the face structure thing. I’m real shit at it. Everybody else does it way better'n me.”

“It just takes practice.”

“Between this and fucking manicures with the little flowers on it, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to do everything.” He looks frustrated and kicks the stool away from him. “I mean, the hair stuff, I’m like super amazing at okay? I’ve been cutting hair for years, but now I have more tools to work with- which is awesome by the way. I can cut and style and curl hair like the best of them.”

When Matt doesn’t comment, simply pauses him in his ramble to clean the rest of his lipstick off, Al continues. “Fuckin’ besides that, depending on the place I work I might not even have to do that shit. Nail parlors can be their own damn thing, and I just want to work with hair. But we’ve got to learn how to do a whole bunch of stuff for different kinds of beauty parlor jobs.”

Matt arches a brow, and thinks about this. All Al really needs is practice but he’s not going to get that if he keeps belly aching like this. A thought comes to mind, and his expression changes into something a bit naughty.

“I bet it can’t be that hard.”

This is the perfect jibe to irritate him, and Al frowns at him. “As if you’d know how. You’re a glorified gardener- you don’t know anything about this kind of shit.”

“Of course I do,” Matt says back, tone becoming more challenging. “My job is to change the landscape around a home to give it a new atmosphere. This is the same only with makeup right?”

“No! It’s completely fucking different!” Al says, expression now a full blown scowl. “It’s not like just anybody can pick up a bit of foundation and blush and just go for it.”

Al is taking the bait more beautifully than Matt could’ve anticipated.

“Prove it,” Matt says. “We’ll take turns. You do me, explain it to me how they told you to do it while you work, and then I’ll see if I can do better.”

Al narrows his eyes at him, and Matt can tell that he has realized that he’s being manipulated.

“Fucking fine, but you have to let me curl your damn hair and paint your nails when you lose.”

Somehow, Al thinks this will make Matt back down, and he smirks at him as though he’s won this little battle of wills.

“Fine,” Matt says after a moment of consideration. “And if I win, you have to make dinner tonight naked.”

Al grins as he starts to point out how awesome that sounds before Matt smirks and says, “But you’re not allowed to do anything sexy.”

There’s a long moment where they stare each other down. Even though Al knows that Matt is manipulating him, he also can’t back down from a challenge because that, in his mind, makes him automatically the loser.

“Fine!!” he says, thrusting his hand out to shake on it. “But just know when you lose you’re getting the most girly flower manicure that I can manage.”

“Alright then,” he says. “But when you’ve got a case of blue balls at dinner, you’re not allowed to complain.”

So Matt sits down in the stool, shower forgotten, as he lets Al do his work.

—

Al is surprised by how good this is for practice. As he works, he explains how to do each little thing, repeating what his instructors had said during training. Under the pretext of teaching Matt, he’s reviewing everything he’d been taught already as he goes. While he’s not the best by any stretch, he manages to do a pretty good job. He makes Matt’s sleepy eyes look bigger and rounder. He uses just the perfect shade of eye shadow to make the purple seem even brighter. Then he works to reshape face- attempting to make his jaw look rounder and softer before moving to make his cheekbones seem more prominent. Finally, he subtly tries to accentuate the shape of Matt’s nose- a feature that Al has always found attractive about him.

It’s not perfect yet, of course, and Al still needs more time to perfect his technique and his understanding of each of the products that he’s now working with. Still, it’s good enough that Matt’s untrained eyes don’t see an issue. As a matter of fact, when Matt finally gets to see his face, he makes the most startled expression Al has ever seen. It makes him cackle a little and tease him.

“What, don’t like the choices I made for you?”

“I look girlish…” he says, confused. He tilts his head this way and that to look at how Al’s worked in the makeup to make his jaw look softer. What he’s most impressed by, though, is the way Al has used lip liner and lipstick to round out his rather thin lips.

“You should probably give up now,” Al says, actually sounding smug and proud of himself. “Cause no way you can do better.”

“No, that’s no fair. I get to try too.”

And try Matt does. Even though he knows nothing about make-up and is barely even sure what all of the tubes and brushes are for, he basically just barrels into this new experience. He tries to do the same to Al, tries his damnedest to blend in the make up to subtly change his face shape. Though he tries, the end product is rather laughable.

Not only does Matt completely fail at blending the makeup, he also has no idea how to use color effectively. When he’s landscaping, he can pretty easily tell what works and what doesn’t, but with the eye shadow and the blushes, he can’t quite tell what the color will be like once it’s applied to skin. So the end result is that Al’s makeup is badly smeared on, and the colors are a bit too dark or a bit too bright, giving him a very garish appearance.

Al laughs until he cries when he sees the end result. Unfortunately, his eyeliner ends up running, which only makes him look even more ridiculous.

“Okay okay I  _clearly_ win this one. So sit your big ass down and let me get out my curling iron and my glitter hair spray.”

—

Matthew and Alfred come home sometime during the manicure portion of the makeover, but Al locks the bathroom door to keep them from spoiling the surprise. They’re told they have to go make dinner while Al finishes up in the bathroom with Matt.

Honestly, neither Alfred or Matthew are sure what to expect when the two of them come down- they’d figured that the boys had been having some private time in the bath tub or something similar. Al had refused to even tell them what was going on, so they aren’t prepared at all when Al drags Matt into the room.

Matt’s hair has been pulled up into a tasteful up-do with curls falling out around his face. It’d look elegant if the glitter in Matt’s hair didn’t make him look more like a prom queen. With his features softened, he looks shy and sweet rather than intimidating and gruff. Al had even made Matt change his clothes into a pale baby-blue shirt that he has open just a bit at the collar to show off his neck. (That added another bit of time to the makeover as Al set about attempting to make his neck seem longer.)

There’s a moment of stunned silence that Al takes advantage of. Al drags Matt over to the kitchen table and smacks his bottom.

“Show’em your nails!”

So Matt does. The little flowers are a bit lopsided, but all in all, they look rather nice. As self-deprecating as Al could be, he had a knack for this sort of work. It’s also clear that even while complaining about learning these new things that he actually rather enjoys doing them. He’s so proud and smug that the others clap for him and congratulate him on a job well done.

It’s Alfred that laughs first though.

“Okay dude, like how the hell did you manage to get Matt to say yes to this???”

Matt flushes under the makeup and looks a bit huffy just on principle, but his little feint has worked wonders. Al is radiant about his success, and he’s launching into a ramble at Alfred how he did everything. As he’s gloating about his winning bet and his amazing makeup skills, Matthew cuts through the moment.

“That’s all good and well, but what happened to  _your_  makeup??”

Al freezes and suddenly Matt is smirking broadly.

“Oh right yeah, I forgot to take this off… Matt is really shit at it.” He’s turning rather red now too. “I’ll go up and take it off. I won, after all, so I shouldn’t have to look silly.”

But Matthew, Matt, and Alfred all catch him before he can flee the room.

“No way man, we’re getting like a million pictures of both you, this is awesome,“ Alfred says as he pulls out his I-phone

And so Matthew and Matt get several really good pictures of the two of them dolled up, and then they make them sit down to dinner to eat before the food gets cold. Al immediately goes to take his make-up off afterwards though, because his pride can’t handle being in such a bad make up job for long.

Al deserves a better makeover than that.

When he comes down he looks fresh faced and happy, and his mood only improves when he see that Matt is in no hurry to undo all his good work. Al ends up snuggled against Matt’s side while they watch a movie together, and he slyly admires his own handiwork. Even after the makeup is off and the glitter is washed out, Matt leaves his manicured flowers on his hands as long as he can.

Nothing could’ve padded Al’s ego better than having his big burly boyfriend wearing his flowered nails so proudly. It becomes a routine for them- when Matt has time, he becomes Al’s doll. He learns more about make-up, cleansers, and hair products than he ever needs to know. Their make-over nights usually vary in content based on what Al needs to practice, but there is one thing that Matt prefers.

Matt likes having Al paint his nails. He enjoys being able to carry around a bit of ‘artwork’ during the day, and even though his work makes it impossible for them to stay nice for very long, he periodically has Al do them again. Matt’s friends and coworkers get used to seeing him randomly coming to work with little designs on his fingernails, and after a while, they no longer even talk about it that much. It just becomes one of the quiet man’s quirks.

Besides, the skills of the manicurist who’s doing them are clearly getting better, leading to more and more interesting designs.

—

This is around the time that Al starts wearing skirts at home. He admits quietly at dinner one day that he’d always liked them, and that when he lived in his apartment alone, he’d sometimes wear them around the house. His dad had seen him trying on his friend’s skirts once as a child and reacted rather badly to it. So for a long time, it was Al’s little secret.

But now in this house where all three of his male lovers let themselves be sat down for makeup tests, and his (arguably) most masculine ‘test subject’ loves to have his nails done, well, Al feels like maybe finally he’s able to test the limits of his own gender. The other men react rather well, considering, and they just let Al be himself. They encourage him to buy more and wear them out if he’s comfortable and happy with them. (Alfred, for his part, is rather suddenly aware of how much he likes skirts. Particularly how much he likes them to be bunched up around thighs, but that’s something that no one teases him about except Al who is really _really_ pleased with the discovery.)

So by the time Al gets through to his own graduation from his program, he’s got an expertly, cut and styled undercut in the perfect shade of purplish-red that he’s done all by himself. When he steps up to take his diploma, he’s wearing the most adorable floral skirt, and he’s painted small pink flowers on his nails to match. 

But more than anything else, he’s wearing the largest, proudest smile he can manage, and his lovers, all sitting in the front row, take way too many pictures of his big moment to frame and put on their wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute makeover art [ here!! ](http://christieanne.tumblr.com/post/95619480773/kiramekiprince-christieanne)


	7. The counter is for food- not fucking!

When Matt comes in from work, he finds Al in the kitchen. He’s wearing a flowing lavender skirt and a stylish white button up blouse. Over the top of this, he’s got on a pink apron, and he’s preparing vegetables for dinner. Although Matt doesn’t have Alfred’s particular interest in skirts, he does rather like the image that Al makes when he’s bent over the kitchen counter.

Perhaps that’s why Alfred and Matthew have caught Matt with Al in the kitchen so many times.

Of course, Matt and Al have a variety of ways they  _enjoy_  each other, but this is one of those that they come back to quite often. Today, in fact, it’s exactly what Matt is thinking about as he watches Al cut vegetables and hums show tunes to himself. Matt comes up close, but he makes sure Al realizes he’s there.

He doesn’t want the other to cut himself after all. That would make the whole scene entirely unsexy.

Matt wraps his arms around Al’s waist without speaking and begins to kiss at his neck. Foreplay with Al tended to be that way for him, because all of the sweet nothings that Matt favors with Alfred and Matthew make Al laugh or tease him. Instead, he’s quiet as he settles in close, pulling Al tight against his body.

“Welcome home then,” Al says with a laugh, and he tilts his head for kisses. “What exactly do they do to you in the landscaping business that always sends you home so horny huh?”

“Nothin’,” Matt mumbles back. “I think it’s coming home to see you like this- a cute lil house husband.”

“Pshhhh, I’m not a house husband. I have a job!” Al says, but he realizes that Matt is trying to goad a reaction out of him.

“I know,” he mumbles before biting at his shoulder and sucking gently at his skin. “But you’re so domesticated now. Thought you hated that kind of thing?”

Al cries out softly, and he pushes aside his work in favor of gripping at the counter top as Matt’s hands begin to wander. Calloused fingers have worked their way under the apron to undo the buttons on his blouse, and Matt wastes no time in caressing his stomach and chest.

“I’m about as domesticated as a wild cat,” Al protests as he leans back against him, already sounding breathless. “I only keep coming back for the food.”

“And the sex?” Matt asks as he pushes his hand down the front of his skirt.

Al isn’t wearing undergarments at all, and this makes Matt laugh softy. He never quite knows what he’s going to find under Al’s clothes, underwear wise. Some days he’s wearing boxers but he’s just as likely to be wearing panties, thongs, or briefs.

Today he isn’t wearing any at all.

“That kind of day huh?”

“Shut up,” Al replies. “And touch me, fuck. For a quiet dude, you talk a lot during sexy time.”

Matt takes him in hand and starts to stroke him, huffing quietly and biting his neck a bit rougher for that one. It’s something Alfred always tells him too- that he’s surprisingly vocal during sex compared to how much he talks the rest of the time. With Alfred, it tends to be sweet nothings and quiet encouragements, but Al always brings out his teasing combative side during intimate moments.

Al grips at his arms gently now, and Matt soon has him fully erect. When he’s satisfied that the other is well teased, he moves to pull the shirt off of him from under his apron. Fortunately the apron is loose enough that this is easy, and then Matt moves to pull Al’s skirt up. As he bunches it up around his thighs, he smiles- if only Alfred were here to appreciate this with him.

“Move everything out of the way,” he commands softly.

Al does so, cleaning off counter space completely. “I hope you remembered the lube.”

“Mm-hm,” Matt says back. “I came prepared.”

“Good,” Al murmurs as the other puts a hand between his shoulders to push him forward. He catches himself with his elbows even though he knows that Matt really wants him pressed down tighter. “Show me what you got, sport.”

This is the way they do things- Al knows what Matt wants, but he always makes him work for it. Today is no different, and if he wants to see Al pressed down against the counter he’s going to have to earn it. Usually that’s not a problem for Matt though, and Al is just as excited to begin.

Matt pushes his knee between Al’s thighs, nudging them apart and spreading his legs. As he presses lubed fingers against his entrance, Matt begins to kiss his along his spine, and he sighs out his name softly.

“God you’re such a—“ Al cuts off as Matt pushes two fingers deep and hooks them. Overwhelmed by the feeling, Al takes a moment to adjust before finishing his thought. “Such a softy.”

“Mm-hm,” is all the reply that Matt makes as he begins to stretch his partner, already feeling a bit impatient to get started.

—

When Matthew happens upon the pair, Matt is fucking Al hard enough that he’s fallen down against the countertop and has both palms pressed against the wall to keep himself steady. The sight is more than pleasing for Matthew, and he’s faced with a small dilemma- join them or watch and pleasure himself from here.

Sure, Alfred and Matt don’t quite seem to understand just how much fun Matthew can have watching something like this when the other’s don’t know he’s there. They know, of course, that he does sometimes, and they’d all given him permission to do it… but somehow it excites him.

He’d never peep on someone in real life, because he knows how heinous a violation of privacy this is. But within his home, he and his partners had created a safe situation with which he can enjoy this kink. It has all the excitement of doing something naughty, all the risk of getting caught with his hands in his pants watching someone… but without actually hurting or victimizing anyone. All of the men in the house had weird little personal tastes and kinks, and this one is Matthew’s.

For now, Matthew decides to pull himself out of his pants and watch from afar. It’d hardly be the last time he found the other two men like this, and he could join in next time perhaps. Biting his lip, he starts to stroke himself as he enjoys the show. Matt is saying something now- a question of some sort that Matthew can’t quite hear over the choked sounds of pleasure that Al is making and the noise of skin on skin. He sees that Al is biting his lip and pressing his face against his arm– very obviously trying to hold back his sounds. Matthew can tell this is making Matt frustrated, and it makes him smile.

Matt always gets so forceful when he’s frustrated, and Matthew licks his lips as he waits for that to boil over. When it does, Matt grabs Al by the hair, pulling his head back to make it harder to quiet his cries for pleasure.

Then, in the loud demanding voice that Matthew only tends to hear in moments like this, Matt says, “I asked if you’re enjoying it Al. Don’t fucking ignore me.”

The rough treatment has Al breaking, and he shouts back, “I am, god fuck I am, alright, fuck just don’t stop don’t stop.”

Though Matt seems satisfied with this answer, he doesn’t let go of his hair yet. He wants to hear each gasp, every little moan, that Al makes when he fucks him. Matthew is breathing heavily now, but he’s biting at his lips to keep the noise down. 

—

This is when Alfred finds the little scene. He’d come home only five minutes earlier and had plopped down in the living room and turned on a fan. The weather that day had been a little too hot, and he needed a few moments to cool off before finding out where his partners were. It’s the sudden sound of shouting that draws him close, and he sees Matthew first. The kitchen door is open just enough to see into the room well, and he understands what’s going on.

He comes up behind Matthew to look in at the rather passionate love making happening on their counter-top. Matthew looks a bit startled at his coming close but before he can say anything, Alfred shushes him. Not that the other two could hear anything over Al’s shouts, but Alfred doesn’t want to them away.

He presses a finger to Matthew’s lips and whispers softly, “God you’re weird.”

But he winks at him.Though he doesn’t get it, this never stops Alfred from trying to indulge him. With a naughty grin, he falls to his knees in front of him.

Matthew’s eyes go wide, and he looks- almost scandalized- between the men in the room and the man kneeling at his feet. Alfred can tell Matthew is keenly aware of how utterly dirty, how completely filthy, it would be to have a man suck him off while ‘spying’ on another couple. In fact, the thought of it is good enough that Matthew’s hand flies to his mouth to clamp over his lips to keep from making a sound that might give them away.

Taking that as a good cue to start, Alfred takes Matthew into his mouth and makes it his personal mission to make it as difficult as possible to stay quiet. Alfred knows Matthew well enough by now that he knows all of the man’s weaknesses. He’s keenly aware of how firm he should be and what speed works the best to tease him. Then he reaches up to play with his balls before his hand slips back between his legs to tease Matthew’s entrance with his fingertips.

By the time Alfred begins deepthroating him, Matthew’s thighs are already shaking with the attempt to stay upright. He’s leaning on the door frame to keep himself up, one hand is gripping at the wood while the other is clamped over his mouth.

—

Matthew has never had a lot of problems being quiet when he has to for the most part. It’s a game he enjoys usually, because his partners usually work  _very hard_ to get him to cry out or whimper or moan when he’s being stubborn. With such an amazing show and Alfred on his cock, though, he’s finding he can barely keep his sounds back. He just wants to cry out and beg, so he covers his mouth as his hips jerk toward Alfred’s face.

The men in the other room are getting close to the climax of the action, and both Al and Matt are shouting and grunting and moaning. Matt finally lets Al’s hair go to reach around him and stroke his cock. They’re moving together, Al begging without words. Oh, he’d deny it later- Al always does- but there’s this particular pleading way that Al says Matt’s name that makes it quite clear that he’s ready to beg.

But for some reason those two weren’t so up front with each other. It wasn’t challenging if he didn’t earn it.

Matt realizes as well, and his hand stops moving over Al’s cock. In a rough breathless voice, he demands, “Fuckin’ beg for it.”

“You can’t make me!” Al says back, voice desperate and small, but now, even though he’s just as worked up as his partner is, Matt is started to slow down.

Al responds instantly by moving his body the best he can back onto Matt, but he can’t seem to get him to speed back up again. After a few moments of teasing, Matt suddenly slams into him roughly once and punctuates it with a demand.

“Beg for it.”

It takes two more rough thrusts before Al cracks, and his voice is thick with pleasure as he cries out, “Please, fuck, please Matt,  _goddammit_ , please.”  

“Good boy,” Matt says before he is instantly returning to that same rough fast pace as before, and his hand is moving again.  

They’re both louder than before, and Al doesn’t stop pleading now that he’s started. He’s pleading and moving and so very close to coming. When he does come, though, it’s not Matt’s thrusts or his hand that seals the deal and tips him over the edge.

It’s Matt’s voice.

“Come for me  _now,”_ he demands- and there’s something in that tone that’s impossible to ignore.

At once, Al and Matthew both react to it, and they both climax. Matthew’s hand flies from his mouth to grab Alfred by the hair as he shoves his cock forward. He cries out at the same moment as Al does, and if the other pair is surprised by the second voice, they don’t immediately show it.

Admittedly Al is still riding out his orgasm and making utterly indecent sounds of pleasure. Matt isn’t far behind, and he finally follows after him- coming rather hard. Matthew gets a bird’s eye view of the way that Matt’s hips jerk and buck as he comes and how his thighs and ass tremble.

Matthew only wishes he had a bit longer to enjoy it, because now that he’s calming down, he’s realizing just how rough he’d been with Alfred– grabbing him by the hair and shoving his cock into his mouth is hardly a very polite thing to do to someone giving you head. Luckily, Alfred had rather expected it from previous sessions, and he just laughs as Matthew starts to apologize.

“No biggie, Mattie,” Alfred murmurs as he kisses him. Matthew shivers at the taste of himself on Alfred’s lips. “I know how you are~”

Despite that, Matthew smooths his fingers through Alfred’s hair and apologizes again. Matthew is still pampering Alfred a bit when Matt finally calls out to them.

“You can come in now,” he says, sounding a bit smug. He knows that he’d made Al and Matthew climax together simply by demanding them to, and he’s pretty proud of himself.

“Y-yeah…” Matthew mumbles as he enters and approaches the others.

When he gets close to Matt, he’s dragged in for a rough passionate kiss, and then he stays in Matt’s arms. Matt likes to cuddle after sex, but he can’t cuddle Al quite yet because he’s still collapsed down on the countertop looking boneless and well pleased.

In fact, that’s where he stays until Alfred finally speaks and interrupts all the panting and snuggling and ‘recovery.’   

“Jeez you guys,” Alfred says with affection in his tone. “The counter is for food not fucking.”

Al stands and leans against the counter, moving to snuggle in against Matt and Matthew. “You’re just jealous you weren’t the one bent over.”

“Pffff, as if,” Alfred says, cheeks rather red. He isn’t as bold and upfront about that kind of thing as the others are. “’Sides, I can think of better stuff, anyhow.”

At his words, Al gives a slow smirk. “None of which you can think of just now huh?”

Then Al notices that Alfred is hard, erection bulging against his pants. Although Al had a good idea what went on at the door, he hadn’t put it together until that moment. Al nudges Matt, and when the other man looks at him, Al pointedly looks down. Matt follows his gaze, then Matthew does as well.

Suddenly all three men see what they forgot, and Alfred turns utterly scarlet as he realizes what they’re looking at.

“Fuck,” he says softly, and he licks his lips as they approach him. “We should, uh, probably move to the living room or bedroom at least huh?”

Matthew smiles sweetly at him and kisses his lips. “I’m not sure why. It’s perfectly nice in here.”

“Well,” he says softly as he feels Matt pulling his clothes off. “We already have to clean up a bit in here anyways so maybe—” Al gropes his crotch, effectively distracting Alfred—“Fuck, maybe it’s alright huh?”

Al has taken his apron off, so he’s topless, but he’s still wearing a long rather lovely skirt. The image is definitely exciting Alfred. Taking advantage of the other’s attention on him, Al makes a show of lifting his skirts up along his thighs, and he leans in to capture his lips. Alfred takes the invitation, and for a moment they’re focused on the kiss.

When Alfred pulls back, he’s a bit overwhelmed, and he’s already panting. He feels breath against his ear, and he shivers.

“Right now,” Matt tells him softly. “The counter is definitely for fucking.”

Alfred makes a vaguely scandalized look that has Al and Matthew laughing, but even still, Alfred lets them guide him into whatever position they want him in. He knows that he’s about to be teased until he can’t remember his own name, but damn is he ever going to enjoy it. 


	8. Matthew meets Matt

“Hot damn…” Matthew says under his breath as he looks out into the neighbors’ yard. He’d been visiting his mother, and the people next door are having their garden redone. 

Right now a gorgeous man is currently stripping a sodden T-shirt off. Matthew had come to the window at the sound of water and shouting, and in the background a few other crew members are checking and fixing a not-quite-functional fountain. 

The man is tall, lean, with long hair tied into a ponytail. He looks irritated at his recent soaking, and he’s approaching a table where the men keep their gear. Matthew gets to the window just in time to see the shirt come up and off, and he’s pretty sure that his mouth is hanging open at how  _delicious_  he finds this man’s body. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s being rude until he looks up and makes perfect eye contact with the man himself. Matthew’s entire face turns red as he realizes how very clearly he’d be ogling this man, and his hands fly up to cover his mouth. 

But then the man runs his eyes down and back up Matthew- taking in his chest and shoulders and face- and then he smirks at him, and Matthew can almost hear what the man is thinking.

“Like what you see huh?”  

Despite the teasing edge to it, the expression seems inviting. Perhaps the worker likes what  _he's_ seeing too. Matthew fans his red cheeks as the man dries himself off and pulls on a new shirt to go back to work. Matthew would wait until ‘closing time’ and he’d tried to catch the man on the way back to his car. 

 _Only_  to say sorry of course–for being impolite. 

— 

Matthew comes to his mom’s house rather repeatedly throughout the week, and finally Alice says, exasperated, “Just ask him on a date so you can stop coming to your mother’s house just to flirt with gardeners!! Heaven knows he’s interested too." 

And she had good reason to think that. The worker- named Matt, they’d discovered- had found excuses to have his shirt off for one reason or another on the days that Matthew’s car in the driveway. 


	9. Scandalous Birthday Foursome

It’s Matt’s birthday, and he’d spent the entirety of it being utterly pampered by his partners. Al had climbed into the bath with him in the morning to wash his hair and give him sweet loving kisses. Matthew had made Matt’s favorites for breakfast. Alfred had given him a rather wonderful massage then had sat quietly in his lap for snuggles while Matt read his book.

All in all, it’d been a pretty lovely day. When he sees Matthew carrying candles toward the bedroom, he knows it’s about to get lovelier.

—

All of his partners disappear upstairs one by one, and Matt is starting to get excited. He’s trying to be patient though, because he knows that they are setting up for his ‘surprise.’ Finally, it’s Al who comes down to him dressed in a long light colored skirt and a loose flowing sort of top.  

“Hey there,” he says as he leans over it, kissing along his jaw. “I really think you should come upstairs with me.”

Matt sets his book aside and moves his hands to Al’s hips. “Oh yeah?” he murmurs gently, moving to catch Al’s lips. “Why’s that?”

“Cause we’re going to take real good care of you~” Al indulges him with a brief deep kiss. After a moment he hums and adds, “I want to play with you.” He rubs his palm against Matthew’s crotch gently.  

Arching beneath him, Matt sighs out his name and nips at his bottom lip. “Well see now, you’ve convinced me~”

Al pulls Matt to his feet. As they walk, Al steals kisses and strokes his hair. When they’re at the foot of the stairs, Al flashes a quick challenging grin before racing away up the stairs. Matt accepts the challenge and races up after him. He’s almost caught up when Al makes it into the bedroom. A tad breathless and smiling like anything, Matt opens the door to finally see the scene they’ve set up for him.

The room is lit by the sweet smelling candles, and there is soft music playing. The canopy of the bed has flowers and vines hanging from it, and Matt takes a breath at how lovely a picture it makes.  Alfred is sitting on the bed in a knightly tunic- though without pants under it-, and he’s squirming just enough that Matt knows that they had prepped him already.  Matthew is in an elegant robe, and there are flowers in his hair. Atop his head, Matthew has a crown that no doubt Al and Alfred had made for this purpose.

It’s quite lovely, actually, with leaves and berries and twigs all twisted together. He looks like some sort of beautiful god from the forest—indeed that is definitely what he has in mind. That was a fairly recurring sort of theme for him and Matt before they had more partners.  Somehow the idea of finding such a lovely man in the forest had always been something that turned Matt on, and the first time they acted it out together they’d been in the forest. This time, the other men are in on the game.

Al goes to kneel down at Matthew’s feet and he says softly, eyes full of mischief as he glances back at Matt. “I brought the human you favored so much!”

Matthew smiles indulgently, and he says softly, “Alfred, show the man in~”

Breath catching in his throat, Matt closes the door behind him as Alfred comes forward to take hold of his hands. Alfred, always rather obvious about how he’s feeling, is aroused and ready to begin, and he tugs him forward.

“Come over here. I’ll, ohh, help you get comfortable.” Alfred says, voice hitching as he moves from foot to foot. 

Now that he’s close, Matt hears the tiny buzz of a toy, and he knows exactly why Alfred is so fidgety. The expression of want on Alfred’s face has momentarily distracted Matt from the larger scene unfolding, and Alfred starts to slowly pull his clothing off.  Matt tangles his fingers into Alfred’s hair and watches lust and need flash in his eyes as he pushes his pants down and off. Once he’s naked, Matt tilts Alfred’s face up to look into his eyes, the urge to taste him rather powerful now.

 Before Matt can give into the temptation to kiss Alfred, Matthew’s voice distracts him.

“My knight,” he says softly. “He’s my gift to you. If you’ll sit down against the pillows, he’ll take care of you, and my footman here will give you a bit of a show. Is this acceptable?”

At being referred to, Al leans in to kiss at Matthew’s neck, and he slides his hands up along his body. Though Matthew smiles indulgently, he doesn’t move or react to the intimate touches- he is, as ever, in control in his bedroom, and he’s showing it off. It makes Matt shiver with anticipation.

Matt licks his lips. “O-of course. Thank you.”

Matthew nods. “Then sit down, and I’ll have Al get ready for his performance.” Then he sits down in Matt’s high backed reading chair- which has been moved to stand across from the foot of the bed- and smiles benevolently. Al briefly disappears into the bathroom, and Alfred tugs at Matt’s hands again.

Alfred says softly, “If you like, sit down with your back against the pillows on the headboard.” Then he leans up to murmur softly against his ears. “Mattie told me to tell ya that we’re using the usual safe words. S’everything okay so far?”

“God Alfred,” Matt murmurs back, taking Alfred’s wrist to press his hand against his half hard cock. His tone is just a bit teasing. “Everything is fucking perfect.”

“Good,” Alfred says as Matt sits back against the headboard as he was instructed. “Then you won’t mind this?” He brandishes a cock ring and then moves to slide it down onto Matt’s cock.

“You guys planned a lot didn’t you??” he murmurs softly. Then he arches as Alfred moves to straddle his legs, and he takes hold of his hips.

“My lord,” Alfred murmurs as he glances back at Matthew. “Has told me to ride you, and give you whatever you want.” He reaches down to pull the toy out of himself, and he asks, expression pleading, “I’m to… ohhhh call you Master. Will you enter me now please?”

“Touch me first,” Matt says softly. “I’m not hard enough yet.”

“Yes of course, Master,” Alfred says and he reaches down to stroke him quickly. He moans and then looks up into Matt’s face, giving him an excited smile.

Just before Alfred surges forward for a rough passionate kiss, Matt gets a good eyeful of Matthew touching himself beneath his robe.

—

Matthew smiles when Alfred finally begins to riding Matt. Alfred is amazingly passionate, and he’s already got Matt trembling and aching for more. Not only that, Alfred is really strong, and he’s shoving down hard almost as soon as he finds a good rhythm. Al signals him from the bathroom door though, and Matthew stands up.

“Alfred can’t come until you say,” he tells them, and Alfred breaks from Matt’s lips to swivel around.

That was Alfred’s cue that Al was ready for his big entrance. Alfred has been promised a treat if he allows himself to be the first to come, and he’s playing his part beautifully. Matthew comes close to the foot of the bed, and he says softly, “So you have your dinner,” he pauses to gesture to Alfred who is still moving. Matt’s face is red and he’s gripping at Alfred’s back. “And I have your entertainment~”

He steps aside, reaching for Al’s hand as he comes out of the bathroom. He’s wearing prosthetic elf ears, and his contacts are a rather startling shade of yellow. He’s wearing a rather simple silver leaf circlet and a silver necklace that looks like vines growing around his neck and down his collar bones. Matthew had picked out his silver armbands himself, and Al has those positioned on his upper arms.

Silver has always looked amazing against Al’s skin, and even more so now. He’s only wearing a pair of green panties now with a green sheer skirt over it. These things are all to show off the body paint though. Alfred and Al had come together to paint vines curling over Al’s body, up along his thighs, stomach and chest. All in all, the costume is wonderful, and Al looks every bit the wood nymph that Matthew hoped he’d look like.

Matthew is not so subtly watching Matt’s reaction, and he has to say he’s not disappointed. Matt’s eyes go wide, and he makes a strangled sound before thrusting roughly up into Alfred. In response, Alfred gives a loud cry of pleasure. Matt is panting harshly and he’s starting to be more active, obviously worked up by Al’s costume. It makes Matthew smile a little to know that he was right about what his lovely Matt likes the best.

Coming up with scenes for Matt could be tricky but this one is going beautifully so far, and Matt is responding just as well as he hoped he would.

Al smiles and gives a cheeky sort of bow before moving to change the music. Originally they had planned a strip tease, but then they’d struck on a rather sexier idea. Matthew sits back down in his chair and watches as Al begins to dance. Al is quite good at doing erotic sort of dancing, and the eyes and ears makes the whole thing more captivating. He uses the bed posts in his dancing, grinding and twirling. Matt is fucking Alfred harder, and this is making Alfred rather loud. 

As Al moves to give Matthew a lap dance, Matt speaks over the music, voice hard and demanding. “Turn around Alfred. On your knees. I want you to watch this with me while I fuck you.”

Alfred replies only with, “Oh fuck yeah…!” He pulls his knight tunic off, naked underneath it, and he turns toward the scene to get on his hands and knees.

Matthew puts his hands on Al’s hips and urges him to slow down the movement of his hips as Matt gets into position. While it’s tempting to rub up against his ass, Matthew is probably one of the best in the room at self-control in the bedroom.   

“Oh god you’re so damn thick,” Alfred says, falling forward with a moan onto his elbows as Matt pushes into him.

Matt makes eye contact with Matthew and smirks before he starts to thrust roughly into Alfred. Matthew smirks back before he lets Al’s hips go so that the man can start grinding against him again. Al grinds and moves and rubs, and Matthew writhes in his seat and moans out words of encouragement.

The show is just what Matthew hopes, and Matt is fucking Alfred hard enough now that the bed is squeaking beneath them.

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck fuck, you’re rough…” Alfred is gripping at the sheets, face red, and he looks toward Al and Matthew. In response to is gaze, Al grinds his hips against Matthew’s thigh in a pantomime of Matt’s speed and rhythm. This makes Alfred shudder and shove back to meet Matt’s thrusts. “Oh yes yes, Matt—Master… please Master let me come…!”

Matt keeps going and only when Matthew finally nods does Matt reach around and start stroking him swiftly.

“Come for me,” Matt says, voice trembling. “Come now, god Alfred.”

It only takes a few moments for Alfred to comply, and he makes a bit of a mess of the sheets beneath him. Matthew stops Al’s hips, and for a second both of them are focused on the pleasure on Alfred’s face as he rides out his climax.

Alfred finally collapses against the sheets, spent and looking utterly overwhelmed, and Matthew nudges Al off of him. His hands and clothes are slightly smudged with body paint, but overall, the paint had stayed rather well. As Matt pulls out of Alfred, Matthew can tell that he’s already thinking about how much he wants to smudge the ink over Al’s skin even more.

Matthew will consider letting him.

—

While Matthew is prepping Matt for Al to have his own turn, Alfred sits back to catch his breath and watch for a moment while he recovers. Matt is kneeling on the floor, and Matthew is sitting behind him. Al is standing over them both, because Matt had specifically requested to taste him. Matthew is busy kissing at Matt’s neck as he fucks him with his fingers.

Matt is moaning eagerly, and he’s putting his head up beneath the sheer green skirt that Al is wearing. Pushing aside the green panties, Matt is taking Al into his mouth, and he begins to suck him. Matthew reaches around to pull the cock ring off, but now that he’s no longer inside him, Matt’s not quite so hard. Al starts to fuck Matt’s mouth, and Matt reacts by gripping at Al’s thigh and moaning louder.

Alfred touches himself a bit lazily, still tired, as he watches Matt swallow Al down, and he gasps softly as Matt begins to push down on Matthew’s fingers. Al and Matt are both making lovely noises, but Matthew is speaking- telling them both how amazing they are like this, how much he loves seeing them like this. Then Matthew looks over at Alfred and he licks his lips.  

“I think Al needs kisses,” Matthew tells him, and Alfred nods, standing and coming forward to make out sloppily with Alfred.

Alfred ends up with some leaf shaped smudges as well, but he doesn’t feel bad about that at all.

—

The finale is exciting for Matt. The entire scene and all the pieces so far had been made so that he ends up aching to be fucked and eager to touch Matthew. When the time comes, he’s laid out on his back, his head near the foot of the bed. Al is kneeling between his thighs, and Matthew is standing over him. Matt had been under the impression that Matthew was going to fuck him and he’d have to bring Al his climax using mouth.

He’d gotten it backwards- “I want to see someone be rough with you,” Matthew had said. “I’m a king. That’s a bit too much effort for me. I’d much rather claim your mouth~”

Needless to say, with that sort of promise, Matt is aching to get started, but Matthew looks to Alfred. “I told you’d get a treat. And you will. Bring your basket over~”

Brows furrowing, Matt turns to watch Alfred come close. Alfred is excited, and the first thing he pulls out is chocolate. Cream comes next, and then a plate full of fruit. Matt’s eyes widen and he bucks his hips up toward Al.

“I get to eat off of your chest~” Alfred says softly. He leans down to give Matt a lingering kiss. “Wait just a bit longer.”

The cream and chocolate is cold against his skin, and Matt has to grip at the sheets to keep himself still. Alfred puts a few pieces of fruit here and there, and he nods to Al.

“I’m ready! You can start now.”

Then they all start moving at once. Al is pushing into Matt while Matthew is pressing his cock to his lips. Matt had been eager to get started, but now it’s almost too much at once. He cries out around Matthew’s cock as Al shoves deep into him. They sense this and they pause, starting only when they both think that Matt is really ready.

Suddenly Al is fucking him, and Matthew is pushing into his mouth, and Alfred is sucking and licking cream and chocolate from his skin. It’s hard to know what to focus on, but he makes an effort to suck Matthew’s cock as he moves.  Al’s fingers are gripping hard enough to leave bruises on his hips, and Alfred pauses to bite and tug at his nipples.Matt writhe and moves, moans and bucks and tries to touch them back. 

But today is about him- they are all focused on him and giving him pleasure. 

As Al speeds up and gets rough- thrusts deep and hard- Matt can’t quite breathe. He’s crying out around Matthew’s cock and clawing at the sheets. His whole body is arching and trembling, and he can’t think straight long enough to even signal for them to slow down.

Luckily, Matthew is really good at reading his body language, and he pulls out of his mouth. Then, Alfred takes hold of Matt’s hand to squeeze it encouragingly. Matt trembles beneath them, almost instantly wanting it back again. It’d been too much, but damn that’s exactly how he wants to be pushed over the edge today.

“Oh you’re lovely,” Matthew says softly, pulling Matt’s hair back behind his neck. “Get a good look at the elf fucking you before I take your mouth again.”

Matt nods and looks up at Al. Al is grinning down at him and those yellow eyes are bright in the low lighting. He blows him a teasing kiss, sliding both hands up along his thighs. As Matt tries to imprint this image into his brain, Al hoists his thighs higher and changes his angle. When he is thrusting again, Matt is seeing stars from how good it feels, and Matthew is taking hold of his face again.

Hand on his neck and holding Matt’s face still, Matthew is pushing his cock into Matt’s mouth again. Just as he’s getting into the rhythm- keeping thin control himself by focusing on sucking- suddenly there’s something cool dripping down his cock. He realizes a second before Alfred’s mouth is on him, sucking and licking him clean, that it must be cream.

When Matt comes, his whole body jerks up, and his mouth is open wide in a silent cry of pleasure. Al follows after him- he’d been moving hard and rough to prolong Matt’s climax as long as possible, but he can’t keep control either. With a shout of his name, Al climaxes inside him, thrusts becoming jerky and fast as he rides it out. While Matt is trembling beneath them, Matthew has pulled out of Matt’s mouth and he finishes off with his hand, coming over Matt’s chest and in his hair.

Alfred had come earlier, and he always took a bit longer to get worked up again. So he is the one that’s trying to soothe Matt back down onto the bed after his mind blowing orgasm. Then he pulls Alfred in close to hold him while he trembles in the aftershocks.

—

After they’ve all showered and cleaned up, they lay in bed together. Matt is laying in the middle, with Matthew pressed tight against his side. Al is settled in on the opposite side of him with Alfred pressed tight enough against Al’s back that he can reach around and rub Matt’s chest and play with his fingers.

“Thank you,” Matt says softly, cheeks pink. “You must’ve felt silly all dressed up and acting as… woodland elves, or you know, whatever.”

“It wasn’t silly at all,” Al said. “I thought it would be, when Matthew brought it up, but fuck it was pretty rad huh? I might do up those vines again for sexytimes.”

Alfred smiles and he sits up enough to lean over to kiss Matt on the mouth.

“It was awesome. I’m glad you liked it.”

“We wouldn’t have done it that way unless we all agreed it was sexy,” Matthew says softly, and he strokes Matthew’s hair back away from his face. “Happy birthday Matt.”

Alfred and Al repeat the sentiment, but Matt just looks a bit red from the attention on him. He hugs Matthew closer and urges the other two closer as well.

“Just hold me,” he says softly. “That’s the thing I wanted most on my birthday anyways.”

So they do- they curl up close and touch and soothe one another until they all fall asleep. 


	10. Dress up!

“Ta-da!” Matthew says happily. “I knew I could make plaid fashionable!” 

Al looks up from his laptop and his bowl of cereal. He’d gotten up a tad early for a Saturday morning and he was browsing tumblr while he ate his breakfast. As he looks up, Matt shuffles uncomfortably and looks self-conscious. Admittedly, he does look good. Matt is wearing a well fitted black button up with tight plaid skinny jeans. There’s a chain hanging down from his belt loop around to his back pocket. Even his hair has been styled- it’s parted to the side so that one side is falling close to his face and sweeping back rather enticingly while the other side is tucked back behind his ear.

“Well, I mean it’s cool,” Al says with a smirk. “But it’s more like… punk than fashion. He looks like he’s going to a rock concert.”

Matthew purses his lips. He’d heard Al teasing Matt one day for not being fashionable and wearing too much plaid. So Matthew decided to help out his cause a bit and show that sure plaid can be fashionable. Al is probably just being difficult.

“Oh come on! He looks great!” Matthew protests.

“C’mere, and I’ll show you how to make plaid fashionable okay?” Al types something into his computer, and Matthew comes over to look over his shoulder. “See? Here’s some ways to make plaid fashionable. Well, flannel I guess in this case.”

“Ohhhh Matt would look really good in this!”

And so Matthew and Al are off in their own little world. They move from flannel fashion to men’s fashion in general, talking about what their quiet surly boyfriend would look the best in. They’re distracted enough that they don’t witness Alfred slip into the kitchen and tug at Matt’s hand. Alfred had seen them walking past to show off Matt’s new outfit.

Alfred had liked what he saw. So he slips in, tugging gently at Matt’s hand. He smiles and Matt arches a brow… But he lets Alfred lead him out. He hardly wants to be involved in a ridiculous fashion conversation, and the other two are distracted anyways.

When Al and Matthew finally notice that their model is gone, they hop up to go find him. Matthew had dressed him up to go out with him today, and if they wanted to experiment with his clothes before they left, they’d need to do it soon. They don’t have to look far- Matt’s on the couch, nestled between Alfred’s legs. They’re both still clothed- though Matt’s shirt is undone at this point- but they’re making out rather ferociously. One of Alfred’s hands is in Matt’s back pocket and the other is tangled in his hair.

They don’t even know they have visitors until Al, grinning all the while, comes over to interrupt them, pushing at Matt’s shoulder. When they finally part for air, both men are red lipped from kisses, and Matt is the one that speaks first.

“I wasn’t sure at first, but I think I’ll keep the pants.”

Al laughs, and Matthew rolls his eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time- or the last- that one of their number kept a piece of clothing just because it aroused Alfred.

“Alright lover boy,” Matthew says. “But weren’t you going on a date with me today?”

Alfred pouts at this. “Awww but we were just getting started… It’s like making out with a boy band member… it’s like exciting. Maybe you guys should stay home with us!”

For a moment, Matthew rolls that over. “Well… how about this? Me and Matt can go out to our hockey game, and pretend to be the band member and his boyfriend. And when we get back, you can be the lucky fan he’s shacking up with huh? Then the make outs are more exciting huh?”

At this, Al and Matt both snicker, but Alfred seriously considers it. Then he says, “Will you walk in on us and pretend to be horrified before like… just going with it and coming to kiss too?”

Before Matthew can answer, Al says, “Awww but that leaves me out! I want kisses!”  

Matt grins. “You’re the opportunistic bandmate.”

Al laughs at this and says, “I call vocals in this band, dude. You can’t sing for shit.”

“You’re all ridiculous. But sure, Alfred, I’ll play along if it makes you happy.” Matthew is helping Matt up. With a grin, he kisses his chest before buttoning up his shirt.

Al and Alfred had their own plans for the day, but they both come to the door to see their two men off before they get to their own plans. Alfred is excited and unable to focus all day though, and his head is full of how perfect those pants made Matt’s ass look.


	11. Sometimes self care is laying on the floor

“Why are you laying on the floor Al?” Matthew asked. 

Al murmured something in response, but Matthew just smiled. Sometimes Al did this when he had a bad day, and it wasn’t all that mysterious. When Al was ready to talk he would. Until then…. 

Matthew moved to lay next to him, pulling the other close. Al was pliant and soon his face was buried against Matthew’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Mattie,” Al murmured. But then he’s quiet for a while. 

Matt didn’t say a word when he joined them. He saw them on the floor, snuggling close, and he fell down next to them, dragging them both into his arms. He pressed kisses into Al’s hair and against his neck. Matthew felt Al’s resulting smile against his collarbone. 

Sweet and lazy and perhaps just what Al needed. 

Of course, when Alfred found them, they were all sleepy and content, and well, Alfred has always been the type to demand attention. So instead of quietly joining in, he said, “Hey! Dudes! Leaving me out of stuff?!” 

He knew as well as the other’s did that this happened when Al had a bad day, but he had his own way of dealing with Al’s melancholic moods. Teasing- which was his response now. With a huge grin and ready for a fight, Alfred belly flopped right into the middle of the cuddling with every intention of starting a fight on the floor with everyone else. 

And if anyone tried to say that Alfred let Al win the impromptu wrestling match on the floor, well, he’d definitely deny that.


	12. Jealous much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here marks the spot where short vignettes and scenes start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Just a question about the polyAU, did any of them have issues with other people hitting on a member of the group after that? Or jealous exes that became an issue?**

“Goddammit Alfred, it’s like we can’t go anywhere without some chick shakin’ her tits at you,” Al gripes as they get home. 

“Okay, she wasn’t shaking her tits. She was being friendly!" 

Matt rolls his eyes, and Matthew says, "Alfred she tried to get you to come home with her. She was really into you." 

"Nuh-uh! Besides, you’re hardly one to talk. That French dude was super into you and Matt yesterday. He’d have fucked you on the street if you’d asked!!!" 

At this reminder, Matt visibly bristles and looks angry. 

Matthew pats his arm and looks rather embarrassed. "I’m pretty sure we agreed not to talk about that. Especially not after he grabbed Matt’s ass.” Matt had very obviously staked a claim on Matthew when the flirting started…which had only lead to the man coming on to both of them.

It hadn’t made for a pretty scene.

Matt tended to have small sweet girls come onto him, and Matthew attracted flirtatious men. Al tended to get a certain variety of ‘wanna quick fuck’ types and enamored patrons of his beauty parlor. Alfred was by far the most likely to get flirted with on the street, but he was also the worst at actually, well, realizing it. 

They get jealous sometimes, but mostly they don’t. They trust each other far too much for that. They squabble about it, but they’re happy. There’s only a few bumps in the road. One of Alfred’s old girlfriends show up one night eager to reconnect, but it only leads to a very loud shouting match about who was at fault. Another day, one of Matthew’s old boyfriends contacts him, and whatever is said between them leaves Matthew crying for the rest of the night. 

At the end of the day, though, none of them regret their life together, and they live, for all intents rather happily. 


	13. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **deathsmariannette asked: poly AU question- Did any of them ever want to adopt, or have kids in some way?**

Matt is rarely the one to call family meetings. Usually it’s Al or Alfred because they have something that they  _just have to share, it can’t wait, this is exciting._ Or Matthew calls them to talk about important things like home repair or budget issues-- things that have to be talked about but aren’t great dinner table conversation. 

So, when Matt suddenly calls a family meeting one day, the others are apprehensive. Has Matt been having a problem? Does he have some bad news that he hasn’t wanted to share? Is he unhappy? Matt has always been the most secretive with his emotions out of the group, and so they’re all fidgeting when he sits down in the arm chair to address them. 

“I have been thinking this for a while now,” he says, cheeks rather red. “And Matthew knows this, but I’ve.. I’ve always wanted children.” This embarrasses him enough that he leans his face onto both of his hands, and his eyes look sideways away from them. “I know we are unconventional, but I’d really like to adopt… Matthew said kids would be nice … B-but I don’t know how Al and Alfred feel. It… well it wouldn’t be right to bring kids in if they didn’t want them…" 

His voice is small now, barely there. It’s clear that this is something that is very meaningful to him, and he’s worried that the other two will shut him down. Matthew had expressed interest when he’d brought it up long before Al and Alfred joined them, but there are four of them now. 

"You want babies?” Alfred says, looking visibly more comfortable. “Sure man, I love kids! We have enough hands here to take care of a whole buncha kids if you wanted. Awww you really are a big gruff Papa Bear, aincha?" 

All eyes go to Al then, the only person who hasn’t chimed in. His expression is conflicted for a moment before he softens and says, “I’d be a shit Dad so maybe I can be the cool uncle huh? So long as I don’t have to do diaper duty, I’m fine with kids.” 

And the joy and relief that comes onto Matt’s face is heartwarming, and together they start to discuss the particulars with Matthew who knows more details about the adoption process and options for gay parents than the rest of them. 


	14. Amelia and Madeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Polyau question: do the boys ever adopt a baby?**

Honestly, it’s hard to say if they adopt Amelia or if she adopted them. Part of the difficulty with sending Matt and Matthew to meet children waiting for adoption is that Matt scares them. He’s so tall and intimidating- not to mention muscular from his outdoors work and sort of gruff when he’s being shy- that the children tend to avoid him. They like Matthew well enough, of course, but being scared of Matt doesn’t make for a good impression at all. 

Then, as they’re leaving the building after a meeting with the staff, a small little girl marches right up to Matt. She’s a short little blond child in a little floral dress. 

“UP!” she demands and holds out her arms for him. Matt is so startled at first that he just stares down at her uncomprehendingly. Then she frowns and stomps her tiny foot. “Pick me up!!!" 

She is attempting to be ferocious, but she just looks adorable. Matt jumps at the scolding and he leans down to pick the girl up. 

"Hello,” he says softly, taken aback. He’s never had any of the other children come up to him so easily. She doesn’t say hi back to him, but she starts feeling his biceps, expression furrowed and curious. 

“Are you a hero?” she asks him. 

Matthew has caught up to their side now, and he looks perplexed. “Who’s this then huh?”  He’s trying to engage the girl to figure out what’s going on. 

“Are you a hero!” the girl asks again and she’s giving Matt his look of wide eyed adoration. “You’re all big and strong like in cartoons!" 

Finally Matt understands why this tiny girl isn’t intimidated by his stature like the others- she’s a tiny comic book fan, and she thinks he looks heroic… He takes a breath and smiles. 

"Just like in the comics, yes. I’m a plant person though. Like Poison Ivy.”

“ ** _Excuse me_  **but Poison Ivy is a bad guy!!! You’re the good guy version right?” 

Before the two of them can respond that yes, Matt is a good guy version, a woman rounds a corner looking flustered.

“AMELIA!” she cries out, though almost instantly she looks relieved. “I told you not to wander off.

"Miss Cathy,” Amelia says back, expression guilty. “I wanted to meet the hero!" 

The woman makes Amelia apologize for being a bother, but Matt’s heart has already been stolen. When they find out the little girl has a twin sister named Madeline, Matt and his partners instantly resolve to go out and buy a bunk bed. 


	15. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: How did the girls react when they met all their daddys?**

When Amelia and Madeline ‘officially’ meet Matthew and Matt, they’re both in their best dresses. Amelia looks excited though, and it’s hard for her not to be thrilled with the meeting. Madeline is a little bit more reserved, and she’s quite red in the face. So while they hit it off with Amelia immediately, Madeline is so quiet that it takes a bit longer for her to warm up to them. 

But then she realizes that Matthew speaks French, and her little eyes light up. Apparently the girls’ father had been French Canadian, and though Amelia never quite caught on, Madeline had learned quite a bit of French from her father. So when he speaks to her in quiet French, she looks a lot happier and ends up climbing into his lap to have a rapid excited conversation. 

When they take the two girls home the first time to meet Alfred and Al, they’re uncertain. They didn’t realize they’d be getting four dads out of this arrangement. But when Amelia sees Alfred’s S-shield T-shirt, she’s so excited that she asks if she can have it. So for the first month, despite all the cute pajamas that they bought for them, Amelia will only wear the too big Superman shirt she got from her dad to bed. 

Madeline, a bit more cautious, greets them both quietly. She takes her time getting to know them, but soon she’s comfortable enough to tug on Alfred’s pant leg to beg him to read her a story, and she’s got Al as her own personal hairstylist. Madeline loves to dress up, and the first time she sees Al in a cute skirt, she’s a bit starstruck by him. 

None of them want her to lose her grasp on the French, so Matthew starts to make sure to have French conversation practice with her. Matt knows a little bit of French but he’d never been as good as Matthew, but to make his daughter feel more at home, he learns it as well. Though sometimes Madeline has to quietly correct him, she loves his efforts and it shows in how well she interacts with them. 

Amelia thinks the French thing is pretty silly, and she doesn’t have enough interest to keep at it so much. Still, she likes playing with Matt because he makes a great play pretend hero. Al is her favorite to play villain, and she subsequently terrorizes him a bit. He enjoys it, but sometimes she does get a bit overzealous when she 'fights crime.’ For as much as she adores her other daddies for play pretend though, if she’s ever upset and crying, she invariably ends up in Matthew’s arms because he’s the best at soothing her and making her feel better. 

All in all, though they each have their own little quirks and relationship styles, Madeline and Amelia end up fitting in perfectly among their new family.


	16. Homophobia? Not in my house!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Hi! I've got a question about your poly!AU. Have Matt, Al, Matthew or Alfred ever experienced any sort of homophobia after they had settled down with each other? If so, what did the other three do after they learnt about it? Thank You and Sorry to Bother You! :)**

“Look at this fuckin’ fairy,” a man a few tables over says. 

Al is sitting alone waiting for Matt to come back with their drinks. He’s wearing a lovely pink blouse with a pastel purple skirt today, nails and hair tidy and lips light kissable pink. Although as a group of four, they tended not to run into too many issues from judgmental people (Likely because they were rather intimidating in a group), as a lone pair they had more issues. 

But perhaps Al had the most since he became bold enough to where his skirts and dresses outside of the house. If they’d called him something different- a fag or a queer- things might have proceeded a bit differently, but Al is sensitive about his dresses sometimes, not as prone to standing up for himself. 

“S’got butterflies on his fingernails even. How can he even go out in public?" 

They aren’t even hiding their disgust or their particular attention being focused on Al. He thinks they’ll get tired of talking about him and being rude if he just waits it out, but suddenly Matt is behind him. He can tell from the look on Matt’s face that he had heard what was said and isn’t pleased at all. 

Matt had met him between work hours, so he’s got a bag sitting in the seat with some of his equipment. He sets the drinks down on the table and kisses the top of Al’s head. Then, his most frightening glare completely trained on the table full of jackasses nearby, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a large pair of gardening sheers and sets it on the table very meaningfully. 

The men at the other table turn pale, obviously intimidated, and they finish their coffee quickly and hurry on. Matt grunts and reaches over to hold Al’s hand. He still looks pissed, but Al, well, he feels much better.


	17. Mattie-Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Which of the boys is more protective of the girls? Or is it equal**

Madeline and Amelia have the most protective fathers. They all take turns watching over them and making sure none of them have particular issues. Alfred tends to go to the school the most to make sure their grades are good and to meet their teachers. Al joins the PTA, and Matt is the one that usually goes to take care of problems with school staff when they’re being unreasonable. 

All of them are quite adept at it and the girls tend to appreciate the attentions of their fathers. The one person the school is actually afraid of, though, is Matthew. Yes, he’s polite and sweet and good natured when things are going well. 

But after a teacher ignores a boy picking on Madeline (because “he likes her; boys will be boys”), the happy group of fathers get worried. It becomes worse when the teacher herself starts making rude comments about Madeline’s speech (her accents and speech being a bit difficult to understand between her French and English) and treating her badly in class. Matthew is the one that comes to the school. He spends an hour in the room with the teacher alone, and though through the windows, everyone can see they’re just sitting and talking…

By the end the teacher is sobbing and apologizing, and Madeline doesn’t have any more problems after that.  

(“Jeez, Mattie-attack,” Al says. “You’re like some kind of Shadow Lord or something huh?” 

Matt just smiles tightly and seems as though he’d have said more to that woman if he had more time.)


	18. Sleepy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: For the poly au, who's more of a morning person and who can't function without having a cup or two coffee?**

Alfred might be sunshine most of the day, but he’s terrible in the morning. He rarely ever wants to get up on time, regardless of how much sleep he’s had or what hour it actually is. This might not be that big of an issue except for the fact that Matt is exactly the same way. Since they’re both bad with mornings, when his alarm goes off, Alfred always runs to Matt’s arms. He turns and settles in against Matt’s chest, and Matt allows this to happen. They get comfortable like this and insist, if Matthew asks, that it’s just “a few more minutes.”

Basically they’re enablers.  

It makes for a frustrating trend. Al and Matthew rarely had trouble getting out of bed in the morning and so they’d be up and out of bed pretty quickly, but the other two are a whole other story. Matthew is glad for Al’s help at least, though, because when it had been just been three of them, he’d been outnumbered. Matthew would have to try to get them up, and Alfred would burrow closer to Matt. Matt never tries to force Alfred out of bed or put his foot down. Matt just curls around Alfred like a big protective grizzly bear, and once they’re comfortable like that…

It could take a while to convince them that there are reasons to be up.

Despite the fact that it made for a cute picture, Matthew had been frustrated rather a lot. Now that Al is living with them though, he helps out. While the other men are being ridiculous, Matthew and Al work as a team. Matthew starts breakfast, and he fills the house with the smell of food and coffee. Al makes sure to have a bath drawn for Matt (his preferred way to start the day), and when everything is ready, Al goes up to call Alfred for breakfast.

The best way to get Matt up is to steal his cuddle partner.

Once Alfred is awake, he stays bleary eyed and utterly confused until he’s had coffee. He’ll nod off into his food if he doesn’t get caffeine. Al originally wondered if Matt was like that too, but before he could go bother the man in his bath, Matthew had stopped him.

“Alfred is funny in the morning,” he explains. “But Matt is grouchy. When he gets out of his bath he’ll be fine, but for now… just leave him be.”

Al listens to Matthew mostly, but every now and then he does slip into Matt’s bath with him. It’s the one time he’s always gentle and sweet with Matt. If he doesn’t run his mouth or act up, Matt might let him join. On those days that he’s successful in getting in, Al will give him massages or gently wash his hair. 

Matt’s always in the best moods on those days.


	19. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Who's the cuddliest after sex, or in general, in the poly au?**

Funny enough, Matthew is the only man in the house who isn’t particularly cuddly. Oh, yes, he does like cuddling. He often would snuggle with his partners, and he could rarely be nestled in anywhere for long before one of them is taking hold of him and snuggling him close. Perhaps that’s why he always seems so passive to other people and why they tend to think he’s submissive. They always see him in his partner’s laps or nestled into their arms- even Al’s despite the fact that Al is shorter.

But honestly, his men just like to snuggle. They’re all different about it of course- Alfred is most likely to be in a cuddly mood while watching movies or after sex. Al is more likely to need snuggles when he’s had a hard day at work or if he’s sleepy or tired. Matt- well he might be the neediest. Matthew thinks that if he could get away with it Matt might cuddle all the time. This means that snuggling can embarrass him. He’s self conscious about it, and he doesn’t want to seem needy– Matt will refrain from pulling someone into his arms for that reason alone.

Sometimes Matthew will see him sit close to Al or Alfred and just sort of wait for the others to snuggle against him. He’ll come and hover near Matthew while he cooks, and he’ll heave a soft happy sigh when Matthew gives him permission to snuggle in close against his back. It’s harder to cook that way of course, but it makes Matt so happy that Matthew can’t say no.

When he asks Matt about it, the man turns a bit pink and hides his face in against Matthew’s neck.

“My mom was always really affectionate,” he says softly. There’s a pause where Matthew can tell he’s collecting his thoughts. “But no one else was. I was scary and gruff to other kids because I was shy.”

Matthew processes this and finally he smiles, raising Matt’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

“So you always make up the difference with affection at home huh?”

“Mm-hm,” is how he responds, and Matthew lets the subject drop because he can tell it embarrasses him.

It’s one of those moments, though, that Matthew realizes how good this situation is for him. Matt has not one but three loving partners who give him all the affection he could ever need. 


	20. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: In the poly au who cooks the most and who is best at cooking?**

Matthew always makes breakfast for the family, and he also makes lunch for himself and Matt to take to work. Alfred has an employee deal with the museum cafeteria, and he rather prefers to eat there. Sometimes, Matthew forces a homemade lunch on him anyways to make sure he’s eating right. 

Al likes to make his own lunch because he’s a pickier eater, and so he also tends to help make dinner too. He doesn’t make the others change to accommodate him, simply works along with whoever is cooking to make sure his meal is to his liking. 

For that reason, Al doesn’t tend to cook for the whole group often, but he always helps so no one gets irritated with him. Matthew and Matt are the two that make dinner the most often, and they’re both rather good at it. Alfred, while rather the best of them to have at a grill, isn’t good at balancing meals properly, and he’s likely to make a bunch of things that he likes without thinking about the end product. 

Matthew and Matt tie for best cook usually, with one major exception. Although he hates cooking, Alfred had been raised in the southern part of the United States, and his mother had drilled him in southern comfort food. On the rare occasion that Alfred feels up to it, he pulls out his mom’s cookbook, and he makes a home style southern buffet. 

It takes a lot of time usually, and he’d been forced to learn growing up so he doesn’t find it fun. His mother had told him that men needed to be able to cook for themselves, and she wasn’t going to let her baby grow up unable to care for himself. So he’d learned, and though he hadn’t used the skills much, he still remembers how. 

Ever since his mother had passed away a few years prior, periodically the other men will find Alfred painstakingly laboring over one of his favorite meals his mother used to make. They’re always thrilled to have it of course– it’s always quite delicious–, but they also don’t request it too much. Alfred is either really happy after a dinner like that, or he’s really nostalgic and withdrawn. 

Whatever his mood is though, they always make sure to have family time after a dinner like that, because they know it’s what he needs. 


	21. Genderfluid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Poly au question: now that Al has spent more time thinking about and exploring his gender, will he start identifying as non-binary? If he does, how do the others react? The girls also?**

It takes a while for Al to actually figure out exactly how he feels about his gender and himself. He works through his issues and feelings to find what suits him and how he prefers to be interacted with. Eventually he settles on genderfluid as a word for himself, and he moves between gender as he wants to and as he sees fit. 

He doesn’t really mind the others around him tending toward masculine pronouns— but when he’s dressed more femininely he does prefer she and her. The other men accommodate him, and they’re usually quite good about picking up on what he prefers each day based on his clothes. 

Alfred is the only exception, and sometimes he forgets or doesn’t quite pick up on the signals. Al will always quietly catch his hand and ask for him to switch pronouns for the day. No one’s feelings are hurt because Al knows Alfred is just a bit bad at picking up on things. Still, Alfred usually comes home with ‘sorry-for-misgendering-you’ candies or flowers to make Al feel better. None of the other men dislike this setup, and none of them treat Al badly. 

Amelia and Madeline have even less trouble with it. For the little girls, they only need a few explanations and gentle hints to get things right. They adore Al regardless of how he dresses and presents, though they especially like that they can have makeovers and dress-up time with their sometimes daddy-sometimes mommy. 

They don’t even realize their fathers’ setup (gender, sexuality, and polyamory all included)  is all that strange until they’re a bit older, and by then, they’re the ones on the playground standing up for kids getting bullied for their gender presentation or perceived sexuality. 


	22. Playground Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sednamode asked: Ah! I'm the one who asked the poly au question about Al's gender, thank you for answering!! If you don't mind and it's not too much trouble, I have a followup question? Have Amelia and Madeline ever been bullied or mistreated at school or elsewhere because they have four dads (one of which is sometimes a mom)?**

The first time Amelia hears someone making fun of her dad’s she bloodies a kid’s nose, and she breaks a finger on another boy’s face. They have to have a talk at school about homophobia, and Amelia gets suspended for two days.

Al insists on getting Amelia enrolled in a martial arts class because if she was going to hit anyone again, her hand would not be collateral damage. The other men aren’t pleased at first, but they also don’t want her to hurt her own tiny hands anymore. Pretty soon, both Amelia and Madeline are in a martial arts class, and they take to it rather well. 

After that though, none of the kids mess with Amelia really. Having a reputation like that as a little girl is pretty helpful, because no boy wants to pick a fight with a girl that might beat him up. Amelia is pretty popular with the other little girls though, and she doesn’t usually have problems with them beyond squabbles. (Perhaps beyond that though, sleepovers at Amelia’s household are always the best.) 

Madeline has a few more problems, but between Amelia’s zealous protection of her and Matt in all his gruff angry glory coming to school to deal with problems, most children don’t have the guts to bully the girls. 


	23. Sleepover at the poly house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sednamode added: oh man Amelia being a champion to all the other little girls yaass!!  
>  #ahh I bet sleepovers and birthday parties in that household got so wild it’s great! #this is my favourite au I love me some healthy poly relationships!! **

“There’s a tiny hoard of hungry third grade girls in the living room,” Al says as he comes into the kitchen. He’d just gotten home from work. “I hope you guys remembered to buy pizza rolls or something or we might be eaten alive.”

All of Amelia and Madeline’s tiny friends from school are spending the night, and the living room looks like a camp site. Well, not all of them perhaps. A handful of parents had strong opinions on whether or not four men could properly look after kids. There’s nothing that they can do about it, and they can’t tell people how to raise their kids no matter how disappointed Madeline is. 

“I told you that this was today,” Matthew says, moving around the kitchen to prepare dinner. Matt is tagging along and helping him. “Why don’t you go help Alfred get Smash Brothers set up for them while I cook. 

A tiny little girl is sitting near Amelia when Al comes up, and she looks over at Amelia. "So you really do have four daddies??" 

Amelia looks around before she answers and spots Al. When she sees that he’s in pants and a men’s button up shirt, she smiles and says, "Yeah I have four daddies today." 

Al smiles and comes over to the group. He tickles Madeline who’s being quiet and shy. He sits down with them and talks to them as they watch Alfred set up the game.

"So who wants make-overs in the morning huh?”

All the tiny girls cheer, and Al smiles at them all. He’d never have imagined helping host a thing like this, but as Amelia starts to brag about how good her Dad is with fixing hair, he’s thinking he might be better at this parent thing than he thought possible.

Matt and Matthew bring in food a short while later, but Al is already looking around at all the tiny girls and figuring out how he’s going to fix their hair in the morning. 


	24. Crushes and Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: What happens the first time one of the girls develops a crush?**

The first crush is actually pretty easy to deal with. Madeline has a sweet baby crush on the boy that lives across the street. The kid’s name is Gilbert, and though he’s a bit loud and obnoxious, he’s also rather smart and adventurous. He has a little wooden sword like a pirate-to-be, and he runs around the neighborhood slaying dragons. 

Madeline adores him. She’s also a little shy, and when they play together, it’s always with several of the other neighborhood kids. Sometimes, Amelia and Gilbert drag Madeline around and ‘rescue’ her from bad guys. Gilbert will grab Madeline’s hand to pull her to the next play area, and the little girl will blush clear up to the tips of her ears. 

The fathers think it’s pretty cute, but they aren’t too worried over it. Gilbert is gentle with their little girl mostly even though he  _doesn’t like girls ew cooties._  They’re actually more worried about Amelia and Gilbert getting hurt in their play fights and action movie stunts— a worry that proves well founded when Gilbert goes down a slide in a pair of roller blades and breaks his leg. 

Madeline is the first to sign his cast, and she puts little hearts all around her message to him. It embarrasses Gilbert rather badly, but he seems happy enough. 

No, the first distressing ‘crush’ the kids have happens much later. Alfred goes up to bring Amelia and Anya, a friend from school, lemonade and cookies. He finds them very eagerly… well attempting to kiss. They’re only 13, and it’s pretty clear neither of them quite know what to do. When they notice Alfred- stone still and eyes wide- at the door, they both screech in distress. 

Anya leaves pretty immediately afterwards, and Alfred is ranting full speed- full of worry that this kind of thing had happened before. Amelia had girls over rather a lot, and now he’s worried that kissing girls may have happened before. He’s very upset because  _‘you’re only 13 that’s much too young to be kissin up on people Amelia why???'_

Amelia is red-faced and angry, almost in tears, by the time Matt, Matthew, and Al hear what’s going on and come to see what’s happening. They calm Alfred down first and they all sit down in her room to talk to her. 

“So is Anya your girlfriend?” Matthew asks gently. “You know we won’t judge you. It’s alright if you like girls." 

Matt nods and adds, “Anya seems nice.” 

"It’s not like that!” Amelia says, but it’s been clear to everyone except Alfred that she’d had a crush on the other girl for a while. “It’s not like that at all!" 

Anya and Amelia had an ongoing rivalry, and though they still hang out and talk a lot, they also tend to argue quite a bit as well. There’s a lot of ‘one-upping’ when they’re hanging out together. They’d let the girls be, letting them work through their feelings on their own. 

Well, obviously Alfred is the exception since he hadn’t seen this kind of thing coming. 

"Then what?” Al prompts. “Did your dumb Dad interrupt a love confession or…?’ 

"What?!” Amelia says. “No no no, as if, as if I like her ew.” But she’s red and squirming. She’s not really fooling her fathers. “It’s just, okay. We were talkin’ about this show and she said that the kiss looked awful. So I said ‘pfff as if you even know what a good kiss would look like.’” Here her cheeks start to get redder as it becomes clear that she was the one that led up to the kiss. 

Matthew is trying not to smile, knowing it would be rude. “And what did she say?” 

“She said that I’d never kissed anybody so I wouldn’t know either!” Amelia sounds so peeved that Alfred’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Whoa whoa but you haven’t kissed anybody before right?” He looks quite upset at the idea the answer might be yes. 

“Well, no, but, she said in this way like ‘ha, you’re just a kid.’ So I, uh, told her I could kiss better than she could and…" 

Matt stops her there by patting her hand. It’s rather clear from there how things spiraled into kissing on her bed, and he just smiles. “So it was your first kiss?” 

Amelia nods and plays with the end of her shirt. 

"And your dad walked in and ruined it,” Al said with a laugh. “That’s rough, short stuff. But hey listen- I had my first kiss at 13 too. Kissed this pretty little girl right on the lips. ‘Cept I did it in front of a teacher." 

"You did what?!” Amelia asks, eyes wide. 

Matthew makes a face at Al. “Most first kisses probably wouldn’t happen like that, but still I think it’s a pretty normal age. I had my first kiss around then too.”  

Matt shrugs a little. “14 for me I think?” His cheeks are a bit pink. 

Now, all eyes turn to Alfred because he looks more than a little scandalized. He seems to understand what they want to know.

“I was like 17 or something, god you were all just rascals weren’t you, damn!" 

"No cursing in front of the kids,” Matthew says. 

“Dad number three,” Al says, gesturing in Alfred’s direction. “Has always been sort of a late bloomer." 

Al and Alfred begin to squabble, and Matt and Matthew comfort Amelia a bit more.  

"Sorry Alfred interrupted,” Matt says quietly. “Was it a nice first kiss at least?" 

Amelia shrugs and nods. “Spose so,” she says back, almost pouting. 

"Well, if you did like Anya and wanted to date her, you know we wouldn’t mind right? We’re the last parents in the world to be homophobic,” Matthew says. 

Finally, Amelia is smiling again and looking a bit happier. “Yeah, thanks Dad. Just uh, can I have my room to myself again?” She glances over at Alfred and Al who are still arguing. “I need some time to, uh, think or whatever.” 

So Matthew herds his husbands out of the room to give their daughter some space again. They all talk to Alfred about letting their girls have a bit of space when it came to dating- not too  much of course. Kissing and dating is alright, but they all agree they’re still much too young for anything too serious. 


	25. The Joys of Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Love nest poly au: So, when Al moved in with the other three, was it difficult, since he might have had to part with some things from his home to not take up much room, or did he feel like maybe he was kinda "invading" in on the other three?**

Al doesn’t really miss much about his old apartment. All the things he’d had any particular attachment too came with him. Perhaps the most difficult part of his new arrangement is living with so many people. He leaves his keys on kitchen counter one afternoon and when he comes looking for them later, they’re gone. 

Someone had found them and hung them by the door like they are supposed to be. Still it had taken him thirty minutes to find them because he was afraid that they fell into the drain or someone’s salad or something. Sometimes he leaves jewelry out and someone else finds it to tuck into his jewelry box or sometimes he will find something that is his in a strange place- meaning someone had used it or messed with it when he wasn’t there. 

Or, heaven forbid, someone ate something of his that he left in the fridge without his name on it. 

It’s not something he’s used to at all. Living alone means when he puts something down it stays where he put it until he moves it. If he buys food for himself, it’ll be eaten when he’s ready and not by one of his housemates. For the first few weeks, it irritates him, and he has to adjust to being in a shared living space. 

Then sometimes, he finds them snuggled up together, and he feels… out of place. He knows that they’ve all been together without him for a while, and they must’ve gotten on plenty well enough as a happy threesome. At first, Al would sneak away from these moments to sulk. 

But then Alfred or Matthew or Matt will come up looking for him with a smile and a reason for doing so- “We’re waiting for you." "We didn’t want to start the movie without you.” “We’re doing smores in the fireplace.” They’ll give him a sweet kiss and lead him down to the living room, where the others are ready for fun but waiting for him to get there to start. 

Honestly, once Al adjusts to the more irritating aspects of cohabitation, he is quite satisfied and pleased with his situation.


	26. Being Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: poly au: did the guys ever discuss stds or get tested before starting a four-way relationship?**

Matthew is the one that has them all tested. Matt and Matthew hadn’t been tested before they got together, but they have been since. When they pull Alfred in though, and they start to worry more about that kind of thing. They all get tested together, but Alfred isn’t really upset with the idea. He’s never had an STD test in his life and probably it’s good to look into it. 

When it’s clear that Al is on the track to becoming part of their group, Matthew is once again the person that brings it up. Unlike Alfred, however, Al is offended at first. He thinks that they’re implying all sorts of things about him-- him being loose or dirty or whatever else. It hurts his feelings rather badly. 

“So, what, if I’m positive for something, are you guys just going to drop me then? Gotta make sure the horse you’re biddin’ on isn’t a diseased lil monster?" 

"We wouldn’t break up with you over that,” Alfred says with a scowl. “As if. It’s something that we did when I started dating them too." 

And after a long discussion to soothe Al’s feelings, they do go in together, each of them getting their own checkups and tests to be certain. They’re all clean, and Al is rather smug about it. 

The only hitch in it all is when one of Alfred’s old flames calls to tell him that recently he’d tested positive for HIV. The ex isn’t quite sure when they picked it up and was calling several of the people that they’d been with repeatedly in the last few years. Even though it had been a while since they’d been together, Alfred still panics- he wonders all sorts of things. What if the tests he’d taken before had given him some kind of false negative, or that the doctors made a mistake. 

Even though they’re all confused by his upset, they go in with him for another check, and as before, everyone is still clean and healthy. Alfred admits later that he’d hate it if he was the reason they got sick. 

They had been careful about it though and they are careful to make sure that everyone in their happy family was healthy.


	27. Kid Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Poly au: now that there are children in the house I imagine things like kitchen sex are a little more difficult? Have the girls ever accidentally walked in on something or are the guys careful about keeping to the bedroom now?**

Al and Alfred have made out in potentially every place in the house. They had rather made a game of it before the girls were adopted. This is actually what the girls are the most likely to walk in on. While they all had decided to keep their sexual adventures to the bedroom, Al and Alfred just can’t quite remember that they shouldn’t make out so much. 

The girls never walk in on anything too dirty, but sometimes they catch Alfred and Al pressed together and kissing like teenagers. While they’re confused, they do understand kissing, and Al and Alfred both explain patiently that it’s just ways that people dating or married express their feelings. The girls accept it but honestly they think it looks pretty gross.

A few times, though, in the morning they look up at their fathers with curious expressions.  

“Why were you guys so loud last night? You were supposed to be in bed; it was past bedtime!?” Amelia simply thinks that they were playing and leaving them out. 

Madeline thinks they were fighting. “Y-you weren’t fighting were you?” 

And she looks like she’s about to cry. They all feel terrible, and none of them can quite come up with an excuse as to what those sounds were. They keep it down the best they can after the first time it happens and when the girls are a little older they give them rooms downstairs to keep them from hearing things they shouldn’t. 

Now if only Amelia and Madeline would stop walking in on their dads making out- because ewww gross- they’d be a bit happier.


	28. Roadtrip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Poly AU! Any interesting vacations the four have been on? Perhaps beaches or camping or impromptu cross country trips when work and schedules allowed?**

The men go on a ‘honey moon,’ before they adopt the girls. It’s perhaps their favorite trip together, and they actually end up doing a bit of everything. They have a week and a half off for them, and they rent a cabin by the ocean first. While they do go swimming and enjoy the beach, they spend an incredible amount of time in the main room with glass doors looking out over the ocean being rather intimate. They’d paid for a private little spot though, and they intended to use it.

They’d realized pretty quick though that four men trying to be sexy on the beach resulted in sand pretty much everywhere. While they had enjoyed their time, inside with a nice view made for a more romantic setting.

Then they were off on a drive, going across states and staying in motels. They go hiking in one town and a ghost tour in the next. Al is delighted when they find a little handmade clothing fair in one town, and he comes away with several cute dresses and patterns to make more like it himself. They found a lovely little lake to have a picnic together in one area, and they discover an adorable gay-friendly bed and breakfast with a woman who had made them a rather large “happy honeymoon” breakfast. They’d managed to have a spontaneous, low stress ‘honeymoon,’ and everyone had been able to do things they enjoyed.

Though their favorite traveling story is flying their two daughters to Disney World.

While Amelia and Madeline both love Disney movies, the reality of a man with a giant Goofy head and costume had actually rather terrified Madeline. When the poor actor leaned down to talk to her and that big head was in her face, Madeline panicked and kicked the man in the crotch. She’d run to Matthew crying, and Al had gotten it all on tape. Madeline apologized when she calmed down, but she continued to avoid the actors with the large cartoonish heads and tried to talk to the princesses and princes instead.

At the time it had been rough- with Amelia threatening the Donald Duck and Minnie Mouse to stay away from her sister and Madeline crying- but the actors seemed to understand well enough that they found it funny, and it’s basically the trip during which Al realized how hilarious being a dad can be. 


	29. Shark Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sednamode asked: Love Nest Poly AU questions: what happens when the girls start menstruating? Which one gets it first? How do their fathers react? Who goes out to buy the necessary supplies?**

When Amelia gets her first period, she cries about it. It’s not like she’s surprised or afraid- she’d known about it as a concept for a while. When it happens, though, all those hormones she’d been told about in theory are suddenly overpowering. She’s having really terrible cramps, and beyond that, her chest has been hurting pretty badly recently. Having consulted Madeline, who was having pretty similar issues, she had decided that it was just breasts getting ready to ‘come in’ or whatever.

The blood doesn’t upset her that much either, but the hormones and the aches and the fact she’d bled through her underthings had just been a bit too much. She sits crying in the living room after calmly changing her panties and getting a pad from the “period kit” she’d gotten at the puberty talk at school earlier in the year.

Madeline helps her calm down when she realizes, and she gives her more pads and tampons as well. Turns out though that Madeline had been getting hers for several months now. When Amelia comes out of the bathroom though, her sister has moved on to do help with dinner, but she really wants company.

So she sits in the living room, crying, until someone finds her and comes to baby her.  It’s Alfred that finds her first.

“Amelia baby what’s wrong??” Alfred says, sitting down next to her and pulling the girl in against his side. She turns to bury her face against his shoulder and just keeps crying.

Finally, after prodding, she just whines, “It hurts.”

Alfred is immediately calling for Matt, Matthew, and Al, and they come quickly at the tone of Alfred’s voice with Madeline trailing after them.

“I think we may need to bring Amelia to the doctor, guys,” Alfred tells them.

Madeline had went to help cook after making sure Amelia had pads and tampons, thinking that she’d want privacy. That’s all Madeline had wanted when it happened the first time for her, but apparently she shouldn’t have been so quick to leave her alone. Understanding immediately, she goes to rescue her sister from her well-meaning but confused father.

“C’mere, Amelia,” she says softly, pulling Amelia to her feet. “I’ll help you.”

Alfred is adamant, standing as well and trying to keep Amelia close. “If she’s in enough pain that she’s crying, she probably needs a doctor.”

“No, no,” Madeline says, face red. “Nothing like that. She just needs to lie down.”

“But—“ Alfred says, trying to keep Madeline from fleeing the room with her sister.

Matt seems to understand before any of the other three men, and he catches Alfred to pull him back. He starts to speak, but Amelia’s voice cuts in finally.

“I don’t need a doctor,” she wails softly. “I’m just cramping super bad and bleeding god it’s awful. I didn’t realize periods came with so many aches.”

The realization isn’t that embarrassing for most of the dads- they’d realize that this was inevitable a while. That doesn’t make it less awkward for them though, because none of them particularly know what exactly it feels like to truly empathize.

“Oh,” Al says when he finally finds his voice. “I’ll go grab some like pain killers then. That’s a bitch.”

Matthew slaps Al’s shoulder for cursing and looks over at Alfred. “We should go pick up pads and tampons then instead, right?”

Alfred looks more flustered than even the girls do. “Ohhhhh…. Right, yeah girls have that problem damn—“ Matthew smacks Alfred’s arm this time, but Alfred just keeps going. “I mean yeah, I can go pick stuff up or something, I mean I don’t know what’s good or whatever, and I’ve never bought, ya know, tampons and stuff.”

Matt isn’t part of the discussion though- he’s moved forward to smooth Amelia’s hair back and smile at her. “I’ll get the heating pad, and we can sit and watch bad Syfy original movies. That’ll make you feel better huh? I’ll even order pizza alright?”

Amelia, hiccupping and upset, nods. “Yes please. Maybe with some Tylenol or something too? My chest hurts really bad.”

The other men are a bit taken aback at how calm Matt is and how good he is at soothing Amelia. As Alfred starts to cut in that chest pain didn’t sound like a period symptom, Madeline awkwardly clears her throat.  

“We, uh, have plenty of pads, and uhm, tampons too. And Midol. So uhm, we don’t need anything else…” She’s bright red as Al, Alfred and Matthew suddenly focus in on her.

“Wait,” Matthew asks. “You’ve been prepared…?”

“W-well,” Madeline says, shifting to her other foot. “I started a few months ago… Papa has been buying things for me for a while now…”

Matthew, Al, and Alfred all turn to Matt who has Amelia sitting in front of the TV now and snuggled up in blankets.

Alfred is the first to speak. “She’s had her period for  _months_  and you didn’t tell us???”

“She was embarrassed,” Matt says back, cheeks only lightly pink and looking a little guilty. “I told her I wouldn’t tell anybody…”

Madeline is sitting on Amelia’s other side now, and Matthew smiles a bit at the picture they make- Matt soothing back Amelia’s hair and Madeline leaning against her side. Amelia is a tough kid, but she rather enjoys being pampered. Al smiles as well, nudging Matthew’s side.  

“Lookit big ol’ Matt, being some kind Mama bird. S’cute isn’t it?”

Matt just grumbles and tells Al to go get the heating pad while Madeline goes to get medicine. While Matt orders pizza, Matthew pulls Alfred aside to explain why Amelia is probably having chest pains.

(“So… getting boobs  _hurts???_ ”

“Remember getting your wisdom teeth and how ache-y your gums were. Remember how much you complained about that?? Imagine something similar maybe but on your chest.”

“Shit, ouch!”)

Incidentally, while Alfred is the most awkward when it comes to directly talking about periods, he’s pretty good at bringing the girls little snacks and surprises when they’re having particularly bad months. He doesn’t say anything about it, of course, but on the months he realizes, he always does his best to make them smile. 


	30. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Love Nest Poly AU: A lot of people view Al as having an amazing singing voice. Does this apply with this? Like, Al would get carried away in something and start singing. If so, what are the family's reactions?**

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face!” Amelia sings out in her little voice. “And suddenly I run into you!”

“I was thinking the same thing!” Al exclaims, and then he grabs up his daughter and sings to her. “I been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it’s the party talking or the chocolate fondue~”

“But with you!” Amelia practically shouts in little girl excitement.

And Al beams and kisses her nose. “But with you~” he sings to her. “I found my place. And it’s nothing like I ever known before~”

Al sings beautifully as he twirls and dances with his little girl, and then Madeline appears at the door, looking shyly in. Al swoops her up in his other arm, dancing around with them both. He knows all the words to the song, and he’s incredibly good at doing Hans’ voice.

“Love is an open do-oo-or, love is an open door~”

His girls sing with him, and he finally has to put them down because it’s too heavy with both of them. Still he continues singing and giving them little kisses on their cheeks and noses until the song fades out of words.  

“But Hans is the bad guy!” Madeline says then. “You shouldn’t sing it so sweet and give us so many kisses like that.”

Al does his best villain face.  “Oh Madeline~” he says “If only someone loved you~” He is good at being a villain, and Madeline gasps loud as he moves toward her.  

“But you love me!” she says. “You do, you do!” 

“No I’m eeeeevil. So evil~~” Al snatches her up and blows raspberries against her stomach as Amelia tries to fight him, little baby fists hitting his thighs. Madeline squeals and giggles and finally he has to put the little girl down.

“Sing the other one! The castle one!” Amelia demands then. “I like that one too!”

And Al nods, moving to pose dramatically as he starts to lovingly belt out the words to the ‘Let it Go.’ His mini audience adores him and begs him for encores, but he distracts them with other songs that they like. They spend their afternoon dancing and performing their favorite Disney music together.

( Matt comes in toward the end of their performing, and Al grins at him.

“There’s something sweet,” he sings sweetly while the little girls giggle behind their hands. “And almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he’s dear and so unsure~ I wonder why I didn’t see it there before~”

Al moves and pretends to swoon against Matt’s side as the girls applaud. He’s expecting to be batted away, because Matt turns a bit pink. The girls are amused though, and perhaps that’s why Matt does something surprising instead.

“He glanced this way, I thought I saw,” he sings in a soft low voice. It’s not so good as Al’s singing voice by a long shot, but it’s low and gruff and well suited for the Beast part. He’s also not nearly as animated as Al, and his expression is incredibly straight faced and serious—but this is just as funny to the girls. “And when we touched he didn’t shudder at my paw. No it can’t be, I’ll just ignore…But then he’s never looked at me that way before.”

Al is caught between amusement that Matt knows the words and amazement that he played along. It takes him a second to finally start singing again about how Matt is no prince charming. Matt pulls Al into his arms to fake waltz him around the room, and Al can’t help but feel that ‘beastly prince charming’ is a perfect role for Matt.) 


	31. Al getting into fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Love Nest Poly AU: Has Al ever been insulted when dressing/being a female outside of the house, BUT the others weren't around to diffuse it?**

Al comes home one day with a bloody lip and a bruised eye. There’s more blood on her collar and down the front of her cute floral blouse. Matthew is the first to react when she enters the house, but she shakes off their hands at first.

“Most of that’s not mine,” she says, and she hides her fists behind her back. They’re bloody and scraped as well from her encounter.

Soothing her is difficult at first, because Al doesn’t want to be touched.

The others know what happen pretty immediately, and Alfred is absolutely livid about it.

“You’re a beautiful lady, Al,” he says, finally managing to get close and touch Al without being shoved back. “They’re terrible. We should call and report them. Did you?”

“I’m not,” Al says, voice weak and sad. Her anger is gone now, replaced by a deep fear and self doubt. “I’m not a lady, not a pretty one, not a good one, not… not at all.”

She buries her face against Alfred’s shoulder and starts to cry. Matthew has brought the first aid kit, and he’s carefully bandaging Al’s fingers while she hides against Alfred.  

“You are beautiful, Al,” Matthew tells her when he’s finally got her hand bandaged up. “You’re amazing and sweet—some people just aren’t accepting.” Then he kisses her knuckles sweetly.

Matt moves in behind Al to hug her and Alfred at once, sandwiching Al as she cries. He’s the one who leans close to tell Al in no uncertain terms just how fiercely beautiful and brilliant she is and just how sniveling and awful the people who did this are.

It takes a while to truly settle down, and it takes even longer for Al to feel safe enough to dress how she wants outside again. But the others support Al, and this is more than enough to help her combat the doubt that she still sometimes feels. 


	32. Matt gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: I keep forgetting how much I adore your fics, especially the poly AU one. And on the topic of the Poly AU, has anyone gotten really sick before? How did the others handle it?**

Matt hates being sick, but he is even more irritated by people knowing that he’s sick. It’s not that he doesn’t like being taken care of because he does enjoy that sometimes. It’s simply that he has a family and he sees himself as one of the strongest pillars of it. He has always been rather protective of his family, and he works hard to keep everyone well provided for. He hates the idea that he might make them worry over him too much. 

Sometimes, though, he doesn’t take good care of himself.

The others don’t notice the cold at first because the symptoms are mild and Matt has been doing a lot of overtime on his newest project. By the time they start to realize, Matt is already quite sick. He categorically refuses to see a doctor or take time out of his work schedule for it, and instead self-medicates for the symptoms. With the medicine helping with the symptoms, he’s back to hiding that he’s sick again.  

This is not a great way to do things though, and one hot afternoon, Matt collapses at work. Matthew gets the call first that Matt had been brought to the hospital. As Matthew redirects himself toward the hospital, he sends the message out to his other two partners to meet him. Though Matt’s initial cold wasn’t too bad, it’s become full blown pneumonia. When Matthew arrives, Matt is trembling in his hospital bed and looking quite pitiful.

Al and Alfred arrive soon after, talking through everything with the doctor together. Al calls Matt’s work to take a few days off, and Alfred goes to pick up the medicine that he needs. Matthew rents a wheelchair, because Matt is so sick at this point that his sore muscles are weak enough to make getting home a bit difficult.

They take him home and together, they get Matt snuggled up in the guest bedroom so he has plenty of space to relax. The others still stay in the room with him, each of them inevitably sleeping in strange positions in the chairs around the room. For the next week, Matthew, Al, and Alfred take turns staying in from work to take care of Matt and keep him from exerting himself too much.

When Matt is mostly better, they all sit down with him, and they each tell him how very much his hard work and affection means to them and their family.

But they also tell him just how much they love and care about him, and they scold him so that he’ll take better care of himself from then on.

After a week of such gentle and sweet care, Matt has to hide his face behind his hand to keep the other’s from seeing how deeply he feels their concern and how guilty he is for worrying them. They take turns giving him hugs and kisses and by the end of the conversation, Matt looks a tearful and overwhelmed by their affection- an expression they rarely see from Matt but one that always inspires quite a bit of snuggling and soothing words. 


	33. The Girls' First Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Poly au question: What was their first Christmas with the girls like? Did Amelia jump on everyone at 5 am to get them up? Was Alfred just as excited? Did they make hot cocoa and let old Christmas movies play in the background?**

Alfred can’t sleep. He had a bit, on and off, once they had gotten the living room set up for the little girls’ first Christmas in the house. They had put a few gifts out for them a week before- gifts from their daddies- because they were afraid if it was all from Santa the girls might compare it to their time in limbo.

Though they’d gotten presents during Christmas when they were in state custody, it hadn’t been very extravagant. The last thing the four of them want is to make them think Santa doesn’t like kids without families.

But the thing is- Alfred had been adamant about not letting them open any of them- except of course their Christmas PJs. Madeline and Amelia are both super happy about them. Amelia’s are basically a superman costume, and Madeline’s are ninja turtles themed. Alfred had been pretty angry, because they’d had to buy both sets of PJs for their girls in the ‘boys’ section’. Still, Amelia is thrilled with hers, and she excitedly ‘flies’ around the room. Madeline is just as pleased because her purple Donatello pajamas come with a little mask and everything- even though she has to put her glasses on over the eye mask, it’s still everything she wanted.

“Donatello is my favorite,” she had told her Daddies in a very firm voice when making her Christmas PJ wish. “Because he’s the smartest. Don’t forget okay??”

Her Daddies obviously hadn’t forgotten, and she’s so excited that she’s nearly as loud as Amelia for once. They had all been up until 9 watching a Christmas movie special together after everyone is in their PJS, and after that, it takes them ages to get both of them in bed and asleep. Which is perhaps why Alfred really should just let the two of them sleep until a decent hour. It’s 5 am, and it’s not quite yet time…

But he can’t sleep. The other men had dropped off into a deep sleep after their late night, but Alfred just couldn’t. He’d squirmed and dozed and kept waking up just to look hopefully over at the clock. It had taken all his willpower to make it that long, and when he wakes up at five, he decides to get the girls up.

Or at least wake Amelia up. The other three fathers wouldn’t ignore her if she jumped into bed with them, but they’d definitely get on to Alfred for waking them up this early. So he slips out of bed as quietly as possible and he goes to stand at Amelia’s door.

“Amelia,” he whispers softly. “Amelia…!”

He leans around the edge of the door frame and sees that she’s curled up with her favorite Build-a-Bear. Reaching in, he carefully tugs it out of her arms just enough that it falls down to the floor. The change in position that results from the loss of her toy has her stirring, and Alfred hides behind the door frame as he waits to see if his ruse has worked.

“Babs?” the little girl says in a small sleep-heavy voice. “Barbara come back.”

She’d named her teddy bear after Barbara Gordon, and Alfred had never felt more proud.

Then comes the gasp.

“It’s Christmas. Pssst Maddie! Maddie!”

Alfred grins to himself and hurries back to his bed to climb in and snuggle in again. None of the other three are awake, and he thinks that he’s managed to escape and get back in again without being caught. He lays in the dark, pretending to sleep, as he waits for Amelia to get Madeline out of bed. It’s exciting because he also gets to hear their little hushed voices at the stairs as they undoubtedly peer over the railing down into the living room.

Then they finally get to the bedroom. Amelia throws up the curtain on the bed and climbs up onto the opposite side where Matt and Al are sleeping. Al had fallen asleep in Matt’s arms, face pressed against his chest. Matt is lying on his back, though he has both arms firmly around Al and his nose is buried in his purple red hair.

“Papa! Papa! Papa Papa!” Amelia says, hopping and pushing at Matt’s- then Al’s- arms. “Papa it’s Christmas! Daddy, Daddy! It’s Christmas!” 

Al startles first, jerking back from the little hands on his shoulder, but Matt just growls and snuggles further into the bed. This doesn’t deter Amelia who continues to bounce on the bed.

Madeline is a little less loud as she crawls up between Matthew and Alfred, snuggling in against Matthew’s side. She touches his face gently and she whispers, “Papa! Mattie-Daddy, please? Wake up!”

Okay, ‘Mattie-Daddy’ might be Alfred’s fault too, and as Matthew starts to stir, Madeline turns to nudge at Alfred.

“Daddy! Christmas! Daddy, Santa came,” Madeline says in her tiny hushed whisper. “Let’s get up.

Alfred sits up and soon all of them are awake. The excited tiny girls drag their dads down into the living room. They open their presents in their cute pajamas- Amelia wearing her cape and Madeline her mask- and their fathers are thrilled despite how tired they are.

Alfred can tell from the way that Matthew keeps glancing at him that the other _definitely_ knows that the early hour is Alfred’s fault, but he doesn’t mention it. He just snuggles in against Alfred’s side and smiles.

“I’ve always loved Christmas the best,” Matthew tells his partners. “It’s even better with kids.”

The men give each other presents too, but none of the things they get is nearly so sweet as the little ‘storybooks’ Amelia and Madeline had secretly made for them all when they weren’t looking. 


	34. Extended Family- The Grandparents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Poly AU!! Are any of the boys' parents still around? Can we see how they reacted to learning about their son's lifestyle choice? And are any of them present in the girls' lives? (no but imagine having that many grandparents??!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly Au family structure:
> 
> Al- mom died when he was really young, fell out of contact with his dad once he came out as queer. He definitely hasn’t tried to contact his dad since he started experimenting with gender or living with three other men.
> 
> Alfred- his Dad is still alive (Arthur!) but he did know his mom, though she’s passed on now. His mom was a pretty lady from the American South who taught him to cook. Not a hetalia character because I put Amelia elsewhere and 2p!Amelia doesn’t fit the role really.
> 
> Matthew- Francis and Alice- though they are separated. They still date on and off, but they haven’t lived together since Matthew was in middle school- he had a bit of bouncing from one home to the next though he probably spent more time with Alice. Marriage just didn’t suit the two of them much.
> 
> Matt- Marianne is his mommy, but Marianne never knew who Matt’s dad was. She was sleeping with several men, but she didn’t want to commit to any of them to raise a child with them. She raised him by herself. She probably dragged Matt around on her adventures, and she has a tendency to suddenly uproot her life and just move, and she takes her kid along with her. So Matt probably went to a lot of different schools as a kid.
> 
> … 
> 
> Marianne, Francis, and Alice (begrudgingly) all seem not to care all that much about their unique situation, because whatever. Alice and Francis didn’t stay together because neither of them liked to be committed long term to one person (though Alice is very very discreet about her sexual/romantic encounters compared to her on again off again lover).
> 
> Arthur was very unsure about it at first. It was something he’d never considered in his huffy old man life, and being confronted with it rather suddenly was difficult for him. He’s adjusted though to it now, and he is just glad his son is happy. Unlike the other three grandparents, he’s probably the only one not actively dating or seeing other people. The older Arthur gets the more troublesome and just tiring he finds romance and sex. But he adores his grandbabies.

“That French woman isn’t there, is she?” the text from Arthur reads. There’s several steaming angry emotes. “I’m coming to see the girls!”

There’s another string of ridiculous emotes, and Alfred has to roll his eyes. How in the world can someone be so ridiculous? He texts back that Marianne isn’t, in fact, visiting at the moment. Then he calls out to Matt.

“Text Marianne and tell her my Dad’s coming over this afternoon!”

“You’re the worst son!” Matthew calls back, but Matt is already texting his mother.

Alfred isn’t 100% sure why Matt always plays along in moments like this- is it because he finds it as funny as Alfred does, or is it because Marianne  _really_ likes Arthur? It could be either.

For the moment, Alfred goes to make sure the girls know their grandpa is coming to see them.

—

Arthur brings the girls dolls, and he lets his grandbabies pull him around. The two little girls adore him, and even though he’s not the most well-versed in ‘what kids like,’ they are eager to teach him. He’s sitting in the floor with them as they explain how to him how to play angry birds on his cell phone when Marianne comes in. First, she hugs Matt, gives both Alfred and Matthew a kiss, and pauses to whisper something- probably naughty- into Al’s ear. Then she calls out to the girls.

The girls are just as thrilled to see her, and they leap up to go to her. She gives them both sweet kisses and lets them drag her over their spot on the floor with Arthur. Marianne adores this man- she adores a lot of people. For example, these little girls are amazing, and her son’s little ‘husbands’ all please her rather well too.

Still, Arthur is perhaps her favorite man in the house (besides her own son of course). He’s huffy and unfashionable and so easy to tease- all the while still managing to be attractive. It is a conundrum that she really wants to unravel.

Her intention to tease Arthur is delayed though, because little Madeline is already babbling at her in French. Despite the fact that she could be quite shy, Madeline never misses an opportunity to go full speed in French whenever someone will speak it with her.

The change makes Arthur scowl because he doesn’t speak a word of French. He blushes and frowns.

“I didn’t realize you’d be coming,” he says during a pause in the conversation, looking irritated.

“I’m going to make my sons and my little ladies dinner~” she says. “I do like to dote on them. I’ll even feed you, you fussy man. Heaven knows you could use some good food now and then hmm?”

“If you’re both here,” Amelia says, climbing up onto Arthur’s back, “does that mean Papa Francis and Nanny are coming too??”

Arthur grunts softly as Amelia’s little foot jabs into his ribs unintentionally, and he stands up to give the little girl a piggyback ride.

Marianne smiles at Amelia. “I’ll cook for them too, if they come. I’ll call them and see if they’re free hmm?”

Amelia and Madeline both look excited, and as huffy as Arthur is about it, he wouldn’t actually try to prevent it. As much as he puts up a fuss about the other grandparents- particularly Francis and Marianne- he’s always quite glad to see them with the kids. Marianne understands this well enough from the amount of time that she’s been around him, and she doesn’t miss the way that he smiles a bit at the plan when he thinks she isn’t looking.

—

It’s loud once they have all four of the grandparents in the house with them. Admittedly, it’s loud when it’s just the six of them, but the grandparents certainly spice things up. Francis and Marianne chat amicably and make barely concealed flirtatious and sexual comments, and Alice and Arthur spend most of the time being scandalized. They tease and argue, and the girls adore every moment of it.

Sometimes they back up and support Arthur, but other times they agree with Marianne or Alice or Francis. So dinner is full of squabbling and teasing and playful arguing and everyone is rather happy about it.

Matthew sits at the head of the table and he watches them. At the moment, he’s watching Al mess up Arthur’s hair and happily tell him about his day.

Al loves it when the grandparents come by. When he’d first met Arthur, the huffy British man had all but adopted him. Arthur, as uncomfortable as he’d been at first about their group relationship, is also an older bisexual man who understands just how terrible homophobia is. When he’d realized that Al wasn’t in contact with his own father because the man didn’t ‘approve of his lifestyle’ Arthur had told him rather firmly, “You don’t need a man like that in your life, father or not. Don’t worry, my boy. You’re with Alfred now, and by all rights, that makes you my son too.”

Al had been taken aback by the fierce way that Arthur had claimed him as his new son, but perhaps it just makes sense. They are all aware that Alfred had little contact with his extended family back in Britain because they’d disowned Arthur so long before. (Not all of them had, as they’d found themselves with some rather rowdy Irish and Scottish cousins coming to visit Alfred from time to time, but in general the split from Arthur’s family had been quite bad.)

The sentiment had been rather meaningful though, and Al adores Arthur for it. Of course, Al teases him and taunts him just as much as Alfred does, but they are quite close.

As Matthew watches Francis tease Alfred and hears Alice fuss over how sleepy Matt looks, he can’t help but feel that this is how family is supposed to be. Alice always fusses over Matt whenever she comes by, because she doesn’t think the man sleeps nearly enough. Matthew finds almost as cute as how Alfred is with his dad. Francis and Alfred are buddies- they talk and laugh and carry on like anything, then Francis will make a dirty joke just to utterly scandalize the man. 

Amelia doesn’t like that both Alfred and Francis are too busy talking to each other to hear her story about aliens, and so she abandons her chair to climb up into Francis’s lap. Seeing this, Matthew smiles and moves to pull Madeline into his lap and get Alice’s attention. Matt never quite knows how to handle Alice’s worrying over him, and besides, Madeline needs to talk to his mom.

The look of relief Matt shoots him is rather nice, but Matthew is too busy trying to encourage his blushing shy daughter to fully enjoy it.

“Madeline had a question for you Alice,” Matthew tells her. “Isn’t that right, Maddie?”

Madeline nods and looks quite shy. When Alice smiles and leans down to hear her, Madeline manages to whisper to her grandmother, “Papa said you are good at cross stitching. C-could you teach me…?”

Alice smiles and kisses the top of her head. “Of course, my dear. We can sew together.”

The look of utter love that the little girl sends Alice just about makes his mother melt, and she pulls Madeline into her lap to ask her what she wants to make.

Matt meets Matthew’s eyes, and he smiles. It makes Matthew feel warm to see the joy in Matt’s expression. A big loud happy family has been one of Matt’s dreams since Matthew has met him, and they’d certainly managed that.

After dinner, they would decide what to do- or rather probably Madeline and Amelia would- and they’d have a family night. It wasn’t so often that they were all together like this, but when they are, they definitely try to take advantage of it. 


	35. Arthur and the Grandbabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: ooooohhhggoooooddd arthur with his grandbabies PLEASE OH PLEASE**

“Sure they aren’t going to be too much trouble for you Pops?” Alfred asks as he hands Arthur a page of all their contact information.

It’s early Saturday morning, and Arthur is watching the girls for the day. This will be the first time they have a babysitter for the girls since they adopted them, because Al, Alfred, Matt, and Matthew are all taking a day (and night) to themselves. They don’t actually say it’s so they can have some intimate time, but judging by the way Arthur is looking at them, he gets it. Their cover is a concert that, yes, they are going to, but having a bit of time away from the kids to be intimate without worry of being caught is needed.

Still, it means that Arthur gets to care for the girls all day and tuck them in at night, and he relishes the chance to do that.

Madeline had cried rather a lot about it, because though she can’t remember her birth parents well, she is definitely aware that they left together and never came back. She’s terrified that her new family won’t come back to her either. Arthur holds her as the men prepare to leave with little Amelia hugging against his leg.

“I can handle the kids. You boys go and enjoy your concert.” He strokes Madeline’s hair as she buries her face in against his chest to hide her tearful face. All of the boys give the girls hugs and kisses before they head off, and Arthur is left with the kids.

“Come on,” he says softly. “Let’s have ourselves a tea party hmm?”

Amelia gets excited at the idea, and Madeline nods against his chest, face still hidden. Arthur smiles and strokes the little girl’s hair gently. “Alright. I’ll make you girls some tea. Set up your little table.”

—-

Madeline’s tears have stopped by the time they’ve got their party set up. Arthur had let the tea cool off a bit before putting the teapot in the center of the little pink table he’s sitting at. Of course, there’s a little legion of toys around the table- a Batgirl teddy bear, an Elsa teddy bear, a stuffed ninja turtle toy, several action figures and barbies, and one Transformer that Arthur is sure isn’t put together quite properly.

There’s a plastic tea pot and plastic cups for the toys.

“We’re people, so we drink people tea,” Arthur explains as he stops Amelia from feeding Barbara tea. “They’re toys so they drink ‘toy tea.’”

When Amelia starts to complain that ‘toy tea’ is pretend, Arthur adds, “The toys can’t digest people tea.” At the blank stare the two girls give him over this, he laughs and adds, “It’ll give your toys a tummy ache to drink ‘real’ people tea!”

The two girls accept this because they don’t want to give their toys tummy aches. Amelia and Madeline pour play-pretend tea for their toys, and Arthur pours tea for the little girls. Though he’d added some sugar and honey for them, he’s worried that it’ll be too bitter. Though plenty of kids can drink bitter tea if they’re raised with it, these two weren’t. He wants them to enjoy it, and perhaps as they get older he can start slowly cutting back on the sweet so that they’re drinking proper tea.

As they take their first sips of their tea, Arthur is practically holding his breath. Alfred had very early rejected tea that wasn’t incredibly sweet. That was his mother’s fault- she’d been from the South, and sweet iced tea is popular there. One sip of his mother’s sweet tea, and Alfred was ruined for all respectable tea. (Though Arthur still, sometimes, makes himself a pitcher of iced sweet tea and drinks it because it reminds him of better times long ago.)

Luckily the girls seem pleased. Madeline drains her cup pretty quickly and asks for some more.

“Can I have a lil bit of milk?” she asks quietly.

“Of course, love,” Arthur says as he moves to prepare her cup and give both girls a biscuit. The distraction is working wonders, and he’d try to make sure neither of them felt lonely or worried.

—-

“No no no!” Arthur says, chasing Amelia down the hallway. She’s buck naked and wet from her bath. “You can’t put Barbara in the bath with you! It’ll ruin her fur!”

He catches his little escaped grandbaby and carries her back to the bathroom to put her in the tub with her sister.

“But she needs a bath!” Amelia grumps as Arthur puts her back in the tub.

“You can’t wash her that way. We can tell your Daddies when they come back and they’ll wash her for you.”

The girl seems like she might argue more, but Arthur distracts her. “You can have your fish and your submarine and your action figures though. Getting wet won’t hurt them.”

So by the end of the bath, Amelia and Madeline are staging a ‘monster from the deep’ attacking a submarine ‘movie’ with a combination of Justice League members and Ninja Turtles fighting off the ‘sharks’ and dinosaurs. They also have a few naked barbies joining the fight that are apparently the ‘only for bath time’ Mermaid barbies. The girls had apparently begged to play with barbies in the bath, and their Dads had got them a few just for the bath since they were afraid being in water so much would lead to ruined doll hair and clothes (and perhaps tiny shoes getting caught in the drain). Indeed, these dolls had unmanageable, wild knotted hair, but the girls didn’t seem to mind it so much.

Getting them out of the tub took a lot of work because neither of the little girls wanted to stop their play or have their wet hair brushed. Arthur is utterly drenched by the time he manages to get them out of the tub and dried off. He makes them a deal that they can watch cartoons while he brushes their hair, and that does help out a little- though there is some argument as to what they should watch. He manages this argument by making a deal.

“How about this: one of you can pick one pre-bedtime snack, and the other can pick the TV show?”

Amelia’s little eyes go big and round, and she says, “Pizza, make some pizza rolls! Or bagel biteys!”

The little girl had spent a large part of dinner- pasta salad with a side of veggies and a tiny jello cup for dessert that their dads had left for Arthur to warm up- complaining that this is NOT PIZZA and therefore NO GOOD. So he figured that she’d jump at the chance to get him to make some sort of processed pizza based food stuff.

“Is that alright Madeline?”

Madeline nods and goes to grab the movie she wants to watch as Amelia drags Arthur down and imperiously tell him how pizza rolls work.

“You need… you need, this this cookie sheet, and then some salt, and you put some numbers up there on the stove, and it takes this many minutes.” She holds up a few fingers to tell him how many minutes to do, and Arthur just smiles.

“Of course, of course. I’ll do it right.”

Amelia beams and she takes off again toward the bedroom. Though he does have to clean their faces and hands again before bed, they’re both so happy that he isn’t upset. They brush their teeth, and they end up putting a second movie anyways while they fall asleep.  

Arthur ends up falling asleep with them for a while, but he wakes up sometime around 12 to carry the girls up to bed and tuck them in. He sleeps in the guestroom, and in the morning, he makes them cereal and pours them juice. Their fathers get home around 11 am on Sunday but the girls are adamant that he come out to eat lunch with them. Apparently their dads planned to get lunch with the Amelia and Madeline on Sunday so they didn’t feel left out of the fun, and Arthur is rather glad that he gets to go.

What he says, though, is, “Oh alright, alright, I’ll come, but you have to stop dragging me around. I’m old, you know.”

But the girls just cheer and continue to drag their grandfather around with the excitement and energy that all small children seem to possess. Arthur is rather sore when he returns home on Sunday night from chasing the girls around and playing with them, but he is completely happy despite the aches. 


	36. Al's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **beckettisme-deactivated20150716 asked: Could you do some poly au angst? Maybe something along the lines of 'reunion' with Al's dad, are something else?🌸 :)**
> 
> **Anonymous asked: Poly AU! With all the grandparents coming around, I was wondering… what would happen if somehow Al’s biological father ran into them again somehow?**

The call comes rather late one night, and Matt answers it. All the men are startled because calls late at night are never good. 

“Al, it’s for you,” he says, and he hands it off. 

Al takes the phone and he walks out into the hallway, knowing he couldn’t handle people watching him when he got bad news. When he comes back into the bedroom tears are pouring down his face. 

“My dad, he uh, well he died…” he says, and he stumbles a bit as he goes from silent tears to sobbing. Matthew catches him and looks back at the other two men rather helplessly. They’re all a bit stunned. 

They know that Al had lost contact with his father several years prior, and Al acted as though he hated him. But the look in his eyes isn’t the look of a man who’s sad about the death of another despite how much he hated him. There is sincere pain, deep sorrow- not just scorn or disgust or some other emotion like that- in his eyes. Moreover, there is disappointment and regret in his expression as well. 

“Al baby I’m so sorry,” Alfred finally says when he finds his voice, and he comes over to Al’s other side. 

“No, no you know what NO,” Al says, pushing his way out of Matthew and Alfred’s arms to roughly shove a lamp over. It crashes to the floor and breaks, but Al doesn’t feel any better. “I kept thinking,” he practically shouts between tears. “Kept fuckin’ prayin’ that one day he’d call ya know one day he’d decide I wasn’t a disappointment. That I was worth a fucking ‘how ya doin’ every now and a-fucking-gain.' 

Al looks as though he’s searching for something else to break, and Matt is the one who catches him in strong arms. There’s a struggle, Matt trying to restrain him as Al curses at him and tries get his hands on something else to break. Matthew and Alfred watch in the background, afraid to join the fray for fear that someone will get hurt. Eventually Matt wins, holding Al still against his chest. Finally Al goes limp and starts to cry again. 

"I’ve been so close, so close,’ Al says, "To calling the old bastard up. Tellin’ him I got a life and family and kids he don’t even know yet.” He hides his face against Matt’s chest, and the other two men sit down, knowing that Al hates being crowded too much when he’s upset, know that it makes him lash out like he did before. 

“I thought if anything could make him rethink his opinions 'bout me… seeing the girls, seeing the house, seeing how fucking happy I am. I remember, you know I goddamn fucking remember a time when he actually cared and helped me and wanted me to be happy and I hoped… I imagined a million ways that he might stumble back into my life and see all that and want to be a part of it, ya know? Without me havin’ to crawl back to him, apologizing 50 more times about being a gay fucking girl-boy that made him too ashamed to even look at." 

He cries silently for a while and Matt just pulls him over to sit on the bed while he vents his feelings out. 

"Why didn’t you call him then?” Matthew asks quietly when Al has himself under control. He can see that Al still wants to talk but he won’t continue quite yet. “You said you thought about it a few times right?" 

"I had a bunch of reasons at different times,” he says softly, eyes swollen and cheeks wet and red. “He’s an asshole, I don’t want to see him, I shouldn’t expose the rest of you to homophobic fuckery, I shouldn’t risk him saying something to hurt Amelia and Madeline’s feelings What if I reunited with him and he was just as bad still and said shitty things in front of them ya know? Fuck them up the way he fucked me up.” He rubs at his face and he trembles. “But mostly I was just scared. Scared he’d reject me again… I don’t think… I don’t think I could handle that. I just… I just thought that if…if I waited *he’d* suddenly realized he loved me more than he hated the queer stuff but now…" 

But the others are starting to understand his feelings- Al has lost all chances at reconciling with his father and getting his father’s love and acceptance. There’s nothing they can do or say to make the sudden pain of that realization any lesser, and all they can do is hug him close and stroke his hair, trying to ease Al’s self loathing and disappointed hopes. 

Sometimes the only thing worse than a bad reunion is never having the chance to reunite in the first place. 


	37. Mall Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: In the poly au, do the girls like the mall Santa/Easter Bunny? Or are they afraid to even go near them, let alone sit in their lap?**

 Although Madeline cries every time she sees the Easter Bunny, she does quite like Santa. Amelia would’ve liked the Easter Bunny if she’d been on her own perhaps, but she typically doesn’t get excited about it anymore. If it scared Madeline so bad, it couldn’t be a good bunny.

But, like her sister, Amelia does really like Santa. When the mall has their Santa events, the girls write little letters, and they beg their Daddies to go meet the Santa at the mall.

So while the girls never cry about Santa, they have made an actor dressed like Santa cry once. The first year after they were adopted, the girls had presents waiting under the tree already. Though the girls had, of course, received presents before their adoption, the men had gathered that it was never very extravagant after they lost their birth parents. Their fathers had been afraid that if they had too many gifts from Santa that they might think Santa liked kids with parents better. So they decided to put some of their gifts under the tree early.

Perhaps that’s why Amelia and Madeline tell Santa what they did that year. The girls had talked about it to each other the morning before, and when they get there, they both climb up into Santa’s lap together.

Amelia tells him, “I sent you a letter before, with what I want. Did you get it?”

The actor laughs and tells her, “Of course! But today you can tell me the things you want the very most of all.”

“Well, we talked about it. And this year we have Daddies to give us presents too so…” she says, and then she nudges Madeline, whispering loudly. “Tell him what we decided!”

“We, uhm, we decided…” Madeline says in a soft quiet voice. “That we wanna ask for you to bring the other kids more gifts instead.”

“The other kids??” the Santa asks, confusion in his voice. “Who…?”

“The other orphans!” Amelia said. This is clearly a word that they don’t use around the girls often- it’s not a bad word by a long shot but one that sometimes gets thrown around as an insult from other kids-, but the two of them definitely know it. “We have Daddies so we thought you could give some of our gifts to them so they’d have more. They’ve been real good. So if you give them some of our toys, that’s okay too.”

The Santa, starting to catch on, looks overwhelmed, and Matthew moves forward to try and help him out. The actor, tears in his eyes, responds before he quite gets there.  

“Don’t worry girls. I’ll make sure the other kids get plenty of presents too,” he says softly. “They’ll be taken care of.”  

“Thank you…” Madeline murmurs with a shy little smile.

Then Amelia cuts in.

“Just make sure I get the new Superman lego set alright???” Amelia says. “It’s the only thing I absolutely have to have!”

The Santa sniffles and laughs, reaching up to rub his eyes before looking down at Madeline.

“And what do you absolutely have to have?”

“A my-size Barbie, please.”

Then they get their pictures made with Santa and their dads praise them for being so sweet.

Coincidentally, this is the year that their little family becomes rather heavily involved in annual food and toy drives. 


	38. Dealing with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Poly AU request, please? You 3wrote that part where Al's father passed away before he could call him. Could you write a continuation where he comes to terms with that? (I'm not sure I'm using the right words- do you understand what I'm saying)**

“Sometimes,” Arthur tells him, looking out into the lake near his house. “You need to be told that it’s okay to hate your father as much as you love him. Or okay to not love him at all, given the circumstances.”

Al rubs at his eyes and nods, looking out over the water. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

Arthur smiles and pats his knee. Alfred and his other partners had trouble fully understanding Al’s problem. They’d all decided that it’d be good for Al to talk to someone who could understand, someone who knows how rejection from one’s family could feel. Though Arthur’s hair is graying now, he still works at the local library. He had told Al to come by his house after five, and then he drove him down to the lake nearby. It’s a calming relaxing place that Arthur likes to go when he’s upset.

“I feel bad still,” Al says after a minute. “To feel so mean toward him, with him dead and all. He did, ya know, he did try to help me out a lot when I was a kid. He was tired all the time and he couldn’t always be there, but he made sure I felt loved. When I was young, I mean…”

Arthur nods. “When did it change?”

“I dunno middle school, edging on high school. Like, puberty. He started to realize that I liked boys, I think, and that I liked dresses and stuff like that. And then… he got real cold. Sure he could be that loving guy sometimes, but other times he’d shout at me and treat me like shit.”

“He started abusing you,” Arthur says, distaste in his voice.

“No no, not really,” Al says. “He never hit me or nothing. Just, I dunno, rejected me and said stupid shit. It wasn’t like he hated me… just hated the whole gay thing… and so he was really disappointed with me.”

“Abuse isn’t necessarily physical,” Arthur says back. “If he intentionally did and said things to make you hate yourself and try to change yourself, then it was verbal abuse. It was bad enough that you got as far away from him as soon as you graduated right?” Arthur doesn’t wait for a response and he turns toward Al, taking his hands to give them an encouraging squeeze. “People think abusers are just angry and mad and terrible all the time, but that’s not how it works. Abusers can be kind and be amazing and wonderful sometimes- or at least seem that way. They can love someone and still abuse them. Which is why they put up with the abuse so long… Tell me Al- hating you or hating that you’re queer… how is it different? If he hated something that was such a part of who you are, didn’t it do just as much damage as if he told you that he hated you as a person?”

Al bites his lips and blinks back tears. “Guess it’s sort of the same effect, isn’t it? Making me feel bad about myself.”

“From what I understand,” Arthur continues after a moment. “There were several other blows to your self esteem when you were young right? This was another.”

“Yeah…” Al says softly. “It was. I wanted his approval so bad, and I’ve been so let down, ya know, that he never did.”

“The sad truth is,” Arthur says, “That even if he was still alive, he might never change. I know that’s hard to hear. But it’s the truth. You don’t need his approval- you’re an amazing young man- and you do need to understand that you didn’t do anything wrong by not reaching out to him. He had to be willing to change, and sometimes people don’t change their minds about that kind of thing.”

Al nods and takes a long breath. “Yeah, yeah I suppose that’s true. There’s nothing that I could’ve done to change his mind…”

And though he can tell Al understands and believes it, Arthur also knows that healing is a process and not an absolute state.

“If you ever need to talk again, you’re always welcome at my house,” he says.

Al smiles and softens and looks up into his face.

“Thanks,” he says back. “Means a lot Pops.”

Arthur frowns somewhat at Alfred’s new pet name for him since he officially had grandbabies, but it doesn’t faze him too much. When Al fidgets and starts to ask him about his own experience with being cut off, Arthur just smiles and starts to talk about that- knowing that sharing experiences like that can be meaningful to hear about. It makes people feel a little less alone. 


	39. Big Hero Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: So we've seen protective boyfriend Matt in the poly AU, and that makes me wonder about protective boyfriend Alfred. Its pretty clear that Alfie doesn't really have as much control over his actions as our big papabearlumberjack, so what would happen if he were in the situation where he was with Al in a case of homophobia/etc.**

“That was the sound of your nose breaking asshole,” Alfred says as he glares down at the guy who’d been harassing Al. “Go the fuck home you stupid ass drunk." 

There are several more of the man’s friends that seem like they might start a fight, but Alfred carefully takes his glasses off and passes them over to Al. Then he cracks his knuckles as he pulls himself up to full height. 

The thing about Alfred is that he looks like a big puppy most of the time. A nerdy puppy. An absolutely ridiculous nerdy puppy. Or at least, this is how Al tends to see him. But the man does work out. Quite a lot actually. Apparently Alfred was a pudgy kid when he was younger, and he’d been teased rather mercilessly for it. 

So, he’d gotten into shape and stayed in shape. It means that he is overly weight conscious at home, but it also means that he’s actually rather muscular. 

Even more than that though, Alfred’s boyhood issues means that he hates bullies. Usually, it didn’t go too far, but today while they were walking home, a drunk man tried to come on to Al. Somewhere during the process, he and his friends had realized that Al is a quote “dude in disguise.” This is when the real trouble had started. 

Alfred had already broken one guy’s nose, and perhaps that was enough of a deterrent for the others. After his little show of bravado, the other three are backing up. One of them changes his mind though at the last second and moves forward for his attempt at Alfred. Without so much as flinching, Alfred catches him and knees him roughly in the crotch. Once it’s an even fight the other two scramble back and flee. The other two help each other up and move to follow their friend. 

"Let’s get home. If those assholes call the cops we don’t want to be anywhere near here." 

Al snuggles in against his side. “My hero~ You know just what to say.” Al would make sure Alfred gets lots of love for taking care of her once they got home though, despite the sarcasm. 


	40. How they all met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **beckettisme-deactivated20150716 asked: Poly au question: Could you do some more on how they all met? Maybe Al and Alfred or maybe when they all first got together? Thanks 🌸 (I submitted question previously, and you're such a good writer! I love your work!)**

Alfred meets Matthew at a Starbucks. More specifically, he meets him in the doorway when he runs into him and spills his latte down his front.  

“Oh god hun, I’m so sorry I was in such a hurry god it’s hot, fuck let’s get your coat off before it soaks through…!!" 

Their first encounter literally starts with Alfred hurriedly pulling Matthew’s coat off. Luckily, the coat is thick enough that Matthew isn’t burned, but that doesn’t mean he’s in a particularly good mood when he finally gets the wet, likely-stained coat off. He looks down at it in distress. 

Whatever irritation Matthew feels, though, is gone when he looks up into the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen. “I-It’s alright. Accidents happen.” 

Alfred smiles at him and he looks relieved. “Let me buy your coffee at least. And get your number yeah?” 

Matthew turns red enough that Alfred notices it, and he blinks. “I mean so like I can pay for your dry-cleaning ya know? I’m not trying to like be weird, or whatever. Spilling stuff on someone is a terrible way to pick somebody up.” Alfred is red too, but his smile is still incredibly charming. 

"Well I’m about to meet someone in the park, so I have to get two coffees. Just let me grab that and maybe you can walk over with me? We can work it out on the way over?" 

Alfred smiles and shakes his head. “I’ll get both coffees and walk over with you.” He’s pleased with the idea because the cute little man in front of him is absolutely his type, and he doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet. 

Sure, when they get to the park and meet Matt, Alfred is a little disappointed that Matthew is ‘spoken for’ but he likes Matt well enough that they still end up making a ‘play date’ for hang outs.  

——

Al meets Alfred at the museum. He’d come in with his friend Kiku, a little techie who really likes learning about stuff. Most of the time, Al would’ve declined an invitation to a science and history museum, because that’s not really his style. Art is cool, but he’s not really big into science. But Kiku had been so excited about this particular demonstration, and apparently the community had rather liked it. Some kind of space thing, and space is nice at least. Kiku’s friend had bailed last minute and he had an extra ticket. Al likes the guy well enough, and he didn’t have anything else to do. 

He’s glad he came though. When Alfred comes out on stage, Al thinks he gained a sudden interest in science. Particularly anatomy and chemistry. 

_Hmm, good one Al. Keep that to use on the little scientist._

Of course, the more he listens, the more he’s actually really getting into what Mr. Alfred F Jones is putting down. The man is like a battery on stage as he talks about space, and his energy and excitement is so obvious that Al can’t help but be excited with him. When it’s over, Al can’t quite bring himself to use a line like that on such a smart guy. Instead, after it’s finished and the Q&A is over, Al comes over to talk to Alfred as soon as the crowd is gone. 

"That was some demonstration you gave. Lots of lovely pictures and facts. I think I learned a lot,” he says. He leans against the podium and gives Alfred his smoothest smile. 

“Thanks! I’m really glad we’re doing some more space talks and exhibits. It’s kinda one of my favorite things." 

"Well,” Al says, reaching over to take hold of Alfred’s hand. “My name is Al, and I was actually thinking it’d be nice to, ya know, meet up. Maybe talk a bit more about some of those favorite things~" 

Alfred flusters just a bit at the hand holding, but he smiles at him. “What? Oh uh yeah I mean, you can come by any time. I’m uh here pretty often.” 

After a moment, he realizes that the other doesn’t really get that he’s hitting on him. “I meant something more personal. Like a date. You know, just us two.” 

Alfred turns even more red, and he licks his lips. It only takes a moment for Al to realize that Alfred is checking him out, eyes sliding down his body before coming back up. 

"A date, well, I d-dunno about that,” Alfred says, pulling his hand back.  

Al isn’t deterred, but he’s also giving into his more immature side. With the other so clearly interested and open to the flirting, he’s getting nervous and he isn’t quite sure what to do. So the thing he’d been determined not to say comes out anyways.

“It’d be great man. We could learn a little bit more about anatomy and chemistry, if you know what I mean.” He even arches a brow suggestively. 

In his mind, Al is distressed though. ‘I THOUGHT I AGREED WITH MYSELF THAT THIS WASN’T AN APPROPRIATE COME ON.’ 

But he’s nervous and melting under those baby blues. Alfred turns bright red. 

“WELL!” he says, clearing his throat. “If you come by the museum again, we can talk about  _work appropriate_ chemistry and anatomy. Until then, I gotta get back to work.” 

Al feels pretty rejected for just a moment before what he says clicks. 

"Wait did you just invite me to come see you?" 

Alfred turns red and doesn’t quite look at him. “I mean you’re certainly free to come by if you wanna talk.” 

A slow grin spreads over Al’s face. “I’ll keep that in mind, science man. See you around yeah?” 

"Yeah, see you around Al." 

Oh, Mr. Scientist is definitely into him, and he’d so be back soon. 


	41. Orphan Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Love Nest Poly AU: How do Amelia and Madeline react to Al's sadness?**

Al had cried a lot over his father’s death, and he’d cried still more. The death of a parent, even where bad feelings or dislike is involved, is a pretty rough situation to deal with. It’s even more difficult when dealing with children because they don’t always understand. 

They had been worried about this with Amelia and Madeline, but things don’t go quite as they thought it would. The girls, after all, have dealt with death despite their age. When they hear the news, they ask about Al’s mom, and when realizing that she was gone too, both little girls are soon climbing up into Al’s lap to hug against him. 

“That means you’re an orphan,” Amelia says- which doesn’t make Al feel much better until she adds. “Just like us." 

It’s an arrow to his heart, and he hugs his little daughters close. “Just like you,” he croaks, already starting to cry again.  

Alfred, Matthew, and Matt hover close, ready to lead the girls out if he needs to calm down or needs time alone. But Al just hugs them tighter. 

"I don’t remember good,” Madeline confides to Al. “But I remember being scared. And sad. Are you scared Daddy?" 

Al hiccups and kisses her hair gently. “I am a little scared Maddie. But I got you guys with me huh?” 

Amelia smiles a little up at him, and she reaches up to put her tiny hands on Al’s cheeks. “Don’t worry Daddy. Orphans gotta take care of each other, that’s what they said. We’ll take care of you.” 

By now, Al is crying rather a lot, and Madeline starts to cry with him. Amelia snuggles close, and they just cry and hang on to each other. For the next week, both little girls hover close to Al when he’s home. They bring him toys and snacks and try to keep him distracted and smiling. It’s a bit trying on his nerves sometimes when they’re being too pushy. 

But all in all it really helps. 


	42. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Do the boys all go with the girls for trick-or-treating?**

“But if we all go,” Matthew says. “The neighborhood kids will be disappointed. They know we pass out candy every year.”

“No, they know we pass out the proverbial ‘good stuff’ every year,” Al says. “They know they’ll get the good candy bars and the high quality shit here- not like smarties and peppermints or whatever. You spoiled them and now they’ll never let you out of it.”

Matt slaps Al’s hand and points at the swear jar. Al huffs and puts a dollar in it, expression sulky.

Matthew rolls his eyes. “Well, regardless, at least one of us should stay back to pass out candy.”

“I volunteer!” Al says instantly. “I have some really good scary booby trap ideas for the porch. Those little rascals come up for the candy and BAM! Evil scarecrow lurches to life and laughs. To get candy at this house you have to earn it!”

Matt makes eye contact with Matthew. “Al can’t stay here on his own. He’ll terrorize every kid in the neighborhood.”

“I’ll stay back with him! I like making scary things! We could make a haunted house in the garage,” Alfred offers, only really half paying attention. He has his costume, and he’ll get candy one way or another. The negotiations are all just to figure out where and how he gets to dress up and have candy.

Matthew and Matt share another silent discussion with their eyes.

“We probably shouldn’t leave them both here together. They’re scare all the kids. I’ll stay here with Al, and Matt and Alfred can take the kids out trick or treating,” Matthew says finally.

With that though, both Al and Alfred say almost at once, “But what about a haunted house…!”

“I don’t mind that part,” Matt cuts in before Matthew can respond. “If you two set it up, Al can scare the kids that want to go through it, and Matthew can pass out candy.”

“That’d be alright. So the small kids that are too scared don’t have to do it. If that happens though, Al and Alfred are in charge of putting it together and taking it down afterwards,” Matthew says, thinking that it did sound rather fun

—

On the day off, they have a ‘family costume’ that they all dress up together as- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- for pictures. It’s the one show the girls absolutely agree on and enjoy. (Alfred and Amelia both were pulling for Justice League family, but that’d have to wait until next year.) Alfred and Matt are dressed like Michelangelo and Leonardo, and they sit in the middle holding Madeline as Donatello and Amelia as Raphael. Of course, Al picked Shredder, and he spends a great deal of time terrorizing his girls and play fighting in the living room. Matthew had picked Master Splinter.

Of course, before trick or treating time, Al changes into a frightening get up for his haunted house. He’d invited some of his friends over to work the inside of the haunted garage with him, and they are excited. Matthew changes into a cartoonish vampire costume- one he had worn in years previous- because it was silly enough that it didn’t scare any of the little babies that came by.

Al and Matthew wave goodbye to the four turtles as they head out for candy before getting ready for their own night of treats and scares. 


	43. Taking Care of Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Could we have a small ploy-au drabble where one of the boys gets sick and everybody has to go and take care of them? c:**

“You have to give sick people soup,” Amelia explains to Matthew in an imperious voice. “I’ll do it. I’m a big girl now.”

At 9 years old, she is actually still quite small, but she has a can-do attitude. She’s currently trying to climb up on the counter to get to where they keep the canned soup, and Matt comes to her without speaking and lifts her up instead.

She thanks him and opens the cabinet. “What kind does Dad like?”

“He likes chicken noodle!” Madeline says, tugging at Matt’s pants and clearly thinking she should be the one picked up. “He told me so.”

Amelia grabs the chicken soup, and Madeline finally lets go of Matt to get a pot from under the sink. Al intercepts Amelia’s attempt to get the can opener, and he opens it up. Madeline hands Matthew a pot, and both girls stay in the kitchen as Matthew heats the soup up. Finally Al has to shoo them off because they’re playing around too much, and he’s afraid Matthew might spill on them.

“Come on girls, let’s go ask Alfred how he’s doing,” Al says, taking their hands.

When they get there, Alfred is propped up against pillows looking supremely miserable- some sort of flu or cold had gotten to him.

“He looks lonely,” Amelia says. “He needs toys.”

Madeline nods in agreement and the little girls race off to grab a bunch of toys. Al moves to sit on the bed and stroke his poor partner’s hair.

“Still got a fever I think,” he says softly.

Alfred just whines and falls against Al’s side. The girls come back and pile up toys all around him, and they seem pleased. Alfred just seems like he has a headache, but he smiles for them anyways.

Matt and Matthew come in, and Matthew sets up a tray for Alfred to eat from. Matt lingers back, before he decides the girls are being too loud. Both of them are asking Alfred questions and trying to make him feel better. He shushes them and offers to read them all a story. Matt’s deep soft voice is rather soothing, and it seems to work equally well on his daughters and Alfred. Amelia and Madeline are asleep snuggled against Alfred’s legs before it’s even over while Matthew and Al stay close to make sure Alfred isn’t going to fall over or throw up. Alfred finishes off his soup, and afterwards, he falls asleep just as fast as the girls do. His stuffy nose means that he’s snoring rather unattractively, but the girls sleep through it. Before the men leave their sick partner to rest, they all kiss the top of his head and carry the girls to their own beds. 


	44. Getting together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: For the Poly AU, could you tell us how the group came into being more? Like Matt and Matthew were originally a couple right? Did they go into it being open, or was that established later? How did Alfred or Al react later on when they found out themselves? Did they have any previous knowledge of poly relationships, did they feel comfortable with the idea at first? I hope you haven't already written about it and I just haven't seen it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit long- broken into three main pieces with some splits here and there for perspective changes. The beginning part is about Matthew and Matt talking about it the first time. These two are rock solid though, and they both are quite comfortable with poly from the beginning. So instead I focused on Al and Alfred being brought in and adapting to it.

Matthew is laying his head in Matt’s lap, and Matt is slowly stroking his hair. The petting is very soothing, and Matthew lets out a low hum of pleasure. He looks up at Matt’s face, enjoying how peaceful the other man’s expression is.

“Have you ever thought about polyamory?” Matthew asks after a minute, and Matt looks down at him with lovely sleepy eyes.

“Like romantic… stuff with more than one person?” He hums and thinks it over. “I’ve been in open relationships before, but I’ve never tried one with a group of people all attached to each other.”

Matthew is pleased that Matt doesn’t seem irritated or upset by the thought, and for a moment, they’re both quiet, basking a bit in each other’s company. They’d been living together for a while now, and they’d been rather open with each other. Matthew knows things about Matt that he’s never been comfortable sharing with most people, and Matt probably knows everything there is to know about Matthew. They have nights like this where they just sit together and relax in each other’s company. Today Matthew has decided to broach a topic he’d thought about for a while but had never brought up with Matt.

Finally, Matt asks, “Is it something that interests you?”

“A little,” Matthew says honestly. “It’d be nice to come home to two or three people who just adore you.”

“Yeah,” Matt agrees softly. “It’d be nice, probably.”

Here Matt nudges Matthew, urging him to move up and sit on his lap instead. Matthew lets himself be led and soon he’s nestled into Matt’s lap.

“If you’re not interested though, we don’t have to talk about it,” Matthew says back. “I am quite well taken care of with just you.”

Matt nuzzles his nose into Matthew’s hair. “So long as you aren’t looking for a third because I don’t satisfy you,” he says, a clear note of teasing in his voice. “I don’t care.”

“Oh please,” Matthew says as he laughs. “You know that you satisfy me plenty.” He leans up to kiss Matt sweet and slow before tucking his face in against his neck.

“I know,” Matt replies.

Matthew loves to hear Matt’s voice when he’s pressed so close. It resonates rather nicely when he’s close enough to hear it properly.

“I also know,” Matt continues after a moment. “How much you want to watch me fuck other people.”

“Hey!” Matthew replies, his whole face turning red. “That’s a secret!” He keeps his face hidden against Matt’s neck.

“Cute voyeur,” Matt mumbles, kissing his hair gently. “If we find someone we both like, I don’t see why we couldn’t at least try dating them.”

“So long as we both like them,” he agrees. “I think that’s fair. If we find someone we both like, we’ll ask them out. Sounds good to me.”

“Good,” Matt says back, but he’s finished talking for now. They’ve come to an agreement, and all he really wants to do is snuggle up with his boyfriend for a while. Matthew falls quiet as Matt moves to stretch out over the couch, and Matthew leans in to kiss his cheek before settling down on Matt’s chest.

—  

**Asking Alfred Out**

“Whoa whoa what?” Alfred says, his whole face turning red. “You want what?”

“To take you out on a date,” Matthew says, smiling.

Matt watches, amused, and wraps his arm around Matthew. They’d resolved to ask Alfred out before, but actually doing it makes him nervous. Not as nervous or as overwhelmed as Alfred looks, though, and that makes it kind of funny for Matt.

“We both like you,” Matt says softly. “So if you’re interested…”

Matthew pats Matt’s knee and turns a soothing smile toward Alfred. “We were thinking something easy. A dinner date, a trip to the movies.”

“So this isn’t just a weird sex thing?””

Matthew sputters and starts to laugh. “No! Alfred, we both want a romantic relationship. All three of us.”

“Ohhhh, so like two boyfriends for the price of one?” Alfred says, gesturing between the two of them.

“Yes,” Matthew says, though he looks like he wants to shake the silly man. “That’s exactly it. It’s called polyamory. If you don’t like it after the first few dates, we’ll back off and let you go about your business.”

“Alright,” Alfred says, thinking it over. “I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.

—

Their first date as a trio isn’t as awkward as Alfred thought it would be. There were a few places that felt strange, but overall, it was actually really nice. He chose to sit between his two dates, and he got to hold hands with them both during the scary bits. Matthew is as sweet as ever, and Matt has obviously made an effort to be inviting.

Still, Alfred still hasn’t quite figured out Matt, and things are the most awkward between the two of them. Alfred doesn’t yet realize that the difficulty is because Matt is shy, and he himself is bad at relationship type things. That’s something he’ll discover later.

For now, Alfred’s mostly just happy that he was able to have so very much fun on a date. They go back to Matt and Matthew’s house after for a few drinks and some games. When it’s over, they call a taxi to bring Alfred home. Matthew gets a goodnight kiss first which leaves Alfred looking more than a bit starry eyed.

Matt hesitates a little, hand reaching forward and not quite touching Alfred’s arm. “Can I, uh, have a kiss too…?”

He looks bashful, and Alfred turns rather pink. Still… that shy sweet way of asking makes Alfred feel warm all over. 

“Of course,” Alfred says in response. 

Alfred leans up and kisses Matt gently, and Matt pulls him in close. The kiss doesn’t last long, but it’s sweet and gentle. Matt follows Alfred’s lips for a moment as he pulls back, and Alfred smiles up at him

—

The kiss is so shy and sweet that Matthew can’t help but be amused. “You two late bloomers- you look like unsure high school students after their first date,” Matthew informs them. “It’s pretty cute, actually.”

 Alfred blushes and makes a face. He reaches over to pinch Matthew’s hand. Mostly he ignores the teasing and says, “Now you and Mattie have to kiss. It’s the most fair right? Everybody gets a goodnight kiss." 

Matthew almost laughs at Alfred’s words because he and Matt kiss rather often. They’d probably kiss several more times before the night is out. Still, he’d humor him. He turns to give Matt a gentle kiss, but he’s swept up instead. Matt meets his lips rather passionately, and Matthew has to grip at his shoulders to keep steady.

When Matt pulls back from the kiss, he glances at Alfred from the corner of his eyes. “That better?”

Then Matthew sees what Matt’s plan was- Alfred is looking at the two of them with barely masked want. This is apparently the kind of kiss that Alfred would have enjoyed too, and he seems pretty tempted to lean in for more kisses himself.

“Much better,” Alfred agrees, his face flushed bright red. “See? Everybody’s happy.” 

“Definitely happy,” Matthew says.

Their conversation is cut a bit short because the taxi pulls up. Alfred says his goodbyes, still blushing rather noticeably, before hurrying off.

Matthew looks up at Matt after he closes the door. “So the Hollywood kiss? Teasing a bit too much don’t you think?”

Though Matt’s cheeks turn pink, he tries for nonchalance. “He wanted us to kiss. We kissed.”

“Yes, but you definitely were trying to embarrass him.” Matthew wraps his arms around his shoulders and pecks his lips gently. “He’s going to think this is a definitely a ‘weird sex thing’ if you keep that up.”

“He won’t,” he replies, wrapping his arms around Matthew’s waist to draw him closer. “I just did what he was clearly wanting to do himself.”

Matthew just hums at this and looks unconvinced. He tugs Matt up to bed, still scolding him teasingly.

—

Alfred actually adjusts to the whole ‘polyamory’ thing pretty quickly. He’d never even heard of it before Matthew and Matt had asked him out, but it’s something that feels really natural to him. Perhaps it’s that he never does things by half, and when he loves someone, he loves them fully and absolutely. Although he can be a romantic, Alfred has never really been super attached to the idea of one soul mate for forever and always.

Besides all that, having two people who adore him and pamper him is an amazing setup to be in. That isn’t to say they don’t have their issues and arguments, but Alfred is very satisfied.

It’s actually Alfred that initiates making their relationship long-term. Matthew is cooking, and Matt is reading book at the dining table. Alfred had gotten there a bit early for their date so they weren’t quite ready to start dinner. So he’d picked up a comic book and sat reading it while the Matthew finishes up. He’s too antsy to sit still though. Finally he stands up, and he hovers a bit, looking between Matt and Matthew. It takes him a moment to work up the courage to even get their attention, but finally his dithering attracts Matt’s attention. He looks up at Alfred with a quizzical sleepy expression and tilts his head.

Alfred would find that cute if he weren’t so nervous.

“I have something to say!” he finally manages. “I mean, if it’s okay…”

Matthew looks at him over his shoulder, but perhaps he realizes that this is important. He turns the stove top off to give Alfred his full attention.

“What is it Alfred? Something wrong?”

Alfred shakes his head and takes a breath. “I want to be your boyfriend!”

The other two blink and Matt is starting to smirk just a bit.

“What? Aren’t you already?” Matthew comes forward to take his hand and look into his face. “We’ve been dating a good while.”

“Well yeah but that doesn’t mean like we’re really boyfriends you know?” Alfred says back.

Matt stands up and comes over as well, and he pulls Alfred close to kiss the top of his head. “Doesn’t it? I’ve considered you a boyfriend for a while,” he says.

It’s been a long time since Alfred has found Matt intimidating, and he presses in against his side when the other pulls him close. He leans his face against Matt’s shoulder just a bit and looks at Matthew, squeezing his fingers.

“Okay, but I mean like… it’s still just for fun dating so far,” Alfred says softly. “And I was wanting, you know, to like…I dunno…”

“To agree to be long term,” Matthew finally says, realizing that Alfred is struggling with wording. “You want to be more serious.”

With this, Alfred relaxes and nods. “Yeah, I want to be serious. That’s it exactly.”

Matthew smiles, and he comes to wrap his arms around Alfred as well. Alfred is nestled between them now, warm and welcome, and it makes him smile despite how embarrassed he is.

“Alfred, of course we want to be long term,” Matthew says gently. “We wouldn’t keep going out with you if we didn’t.”

“Yeah but…” Alfred mumbles finally. “I mean you guys never called me your boyfriend or anything so I was worried…I wanted to be, like ‘official’ or whatever.”

Matt is the one that speaks then, voice quiet and gentle. “We didn’t want you to feel pressured or trapped. This decision is probably big for you, hmm?”

Alfred pulls back to look between them. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Matt and I agreed a while ago that poly relationships suited us. You’re new to it- deciding to commit to an unconventional relationship can be a big decision,” Matthew elaborates.

This is clearly something he and Matt had talked about together before- worry that committing to such a situation might be a difficult decision for Alfred- and the concern that is obvious from the both of them makes Alfred’s heart race.

Suddenly, Alfred smiles brightly. “How could it be difficult for me? I love you guys. That’s the most important part.”

The other men smile, and Matt leans in to kiss him sweetly. “Then we’re in agreement- you’re ours for the long haul hm?”

“Yes, and you’re mine.”

All of his nervousness is gone, replaced by happiness and butterflies in his stomach. Matthew kisses him as well, but then he goes back to finally finish dinner. Matt pulls Alfred over to the table to sit back down. He doesn’t say much, but he holds Alfred’s hand and leans against him just a bit.

Alfred is a ball of sunshine and energy for the rest of the night.

—

**Picking up Al**

The first date had been a total success, Al had realized later. Matt had liked him, Matthew had liked him, Mr. Scientist has liked him long before the date. Nothing to worry about right? Easy peasy fun date times with three rather attractive men- all of which want to kiss him and touch him and treat him right.

Then why is he so worried? All of their dates since that first one had been just as great. Al isn’t new to the idea of polyamory in and of itself, but he is new to actually being in a relationship period (polyamory or not). Oh of course he had other committed relationships- just not that many. He tends to sleep with someone a few times, then it’s over. He’s usually too scared to ask for or pursue more.

Perhaps that was part of the reason he was so interested in Alfred- a man who clearly wouldn’t be satisfied with just a few nights. Almost instantly, he’d realized that Alfred was interested enough to try for more than just meaningless sex, and Al wanted that so very much.

Al hadn’t realized he was actually hitting on three people when he was hitting on Alfred. It’s not a bad thing of course- he’d been incredibly excited about the prospect of three strapping young men all willing to get down and dirty with him. It’s the commitment part that scares him. It’s the idea that he’ll commit only to realize that Matt will always love Matthew more than any of his newer partners. Alfred will always be more attached to Matt and Matthew than Al, and at the end of the day Al still isn’t the most important person to anyone.

It’s pretty much the last thing that he wants.

These thoughts are in his head when he goes over to their house for ‘horror movie night’—ha, more like “Alfred is going to be sitting in my lap terrified” night. The silly man loves horror films, but he’s really bad at them. They don’t get to Al as much- as if he’d be scared of ghosts or monsters. Fuck that! Al would punch a ghost in the face if he had to.

But Alfred is easily scared, and that means horror movie night always comes with a certain level of soothing Alfred time (time that Al very much loves obviously.)

Soothing Matthew time too, actually, but Al is pretty sure Matthew only pretends to be scared as an excuse to be babied.

As they eat their take out Chinese food, they decide to play poker. As they play, Al watches his new partners, and he starts to notice a few things. Matthew doesn’t look at Matt and Alfred the same way. Oh, sure, it’s clear he adores them both, but their relationships are different. Matt and Matthew are the type that speak without words, and Al notices so much communication between them that is simply in their body language and expressions- basically an old married couple.

On the other hand, Matthew and Alfred act like childhood sweethearts. Although he knows they aren’t, Matthew and Alfred have this easy teasing sort of interaction. Joking and teasing and sitting close together to play footsies under the table. Al can just imagine them together on hay rides and going to junior prom together and trying to spike the punch.

Hmmm, definitely an interesting observation…

Then he starts to watch how Matt interacts with Alfred differently comparatively. With Matthew, he might be a sweet husband, but with Alfred… Well, to put it simply, it’s almost like a sugar daddy.  It sounds bad phrased that way, obviously, and he’d definitely never want to imply that Matt just likes Alfred’s looks and is ‘buying him.’

No nothing like that at all.

More like, Matt doesn’t always quite know how to deal with Alfred’s exuberance. He clearly wants to show the other man that he cares, but Alfred never picks up on those subtle shows of affection that Matthew notices immediately. So Matt has to adapt a separate strategy to show Alfred how much he adores him- he dotes.

During their game, Al sees Matt indulging Alfred and helping him out. One flash of those big blue puppy-dog eyes has Matt catering to Alfred. It’s sweet but also a bit infuriating because it means Alfred has a bit of an advantage.Thank god Alfred is really bad at poker or it might be really hard to win otherwise.

It helps Al put some pieces together though because he’s seen Matt slip tiny gifts and little candies to Alfred on more than one occasion. Matt tends to just quietly press things into his hands or make him snacks without prompting. Alfred  _always_  accepts the snacks, and it makes him blush and beam like anything.

At the beginning, Al had been a bit jealous that Matt could make Alfred smile at him that way so easily. By now though, Al is pretty good at getting Alfred to flash him those mega-watt smiles as well.

But the poker game ends and horror night begins. For now, he pushes aside the thoughts to focus on soothing Alfred– who almost immediately ends up in Al’s lap to escape the ghost girl on the screen.

—

Now that the realization has happened, though, Al is more aware of how the other three men look at him and treat him. With Matt, Matthew, and Alfred, they all have different relationships but despite that, there’s no love lost between them. He can’t look at them and quantify who loves who more. Maybe, he can see and point out certain things- Matt is gentler with Matthew than Alfred; Alfred is more likely to bring happy excited stories to Matthew; Matthew tends to seek out Alfred more for passionate kisses.

But these aren’t measures of who loves who more. Sure he’s gentler with Matthew, but Matt jokes and teases more with Alfred. Alfred seeks Matt out more often when he feels bad and needs comfort. Matthew goes to Matt when he wants slow burning kisses and sweet touches. These are all expressions of love and trust, and they just play out differently between them.

At first, Al tries not to pay attention to the different ways the other men treat him. He’s scared that he might find that his sort of different is less passionate or less emotional. But once he’s got an idea in his head like this it’s impossible to ignore. He figures out how Alfred loves him first. It’s actually the simplest easiest thing to see in the world.

Al is the Danny Zuko to Alfred’s nerdy little Sandra Olsson. It’s clear that Alfred finds him exciting and fun, and the dyed hair and piercings- things that once made Al fear it’d scare him off- actually reeled Alfred in. Alfred loves his bad boy attitude, and he always brings his mischief to Al first. When he’s playful and wanting fun, he’s climbing into Al’s lap and demanding entertainment.

This is all quite alright with Al, and sometimes he’ll teasingly call Alfred ‘Sandra Dee.’ He’s always loved the movie  _Grease_  and uses it as a great tracklist to serenade his sweet little Sandra and sing with him. Alfred is almost always playful enough to sing back at him even if he’s not so great at singing, but if he understands why it’s so perfect, he never lets on.

Then there’s Matt, and that’s pretty easy for Al to figure out as well. They’re more like rivals than anything. Not rival in the love sense- they aren’t warring over the other two partner’s attentions. Nothing like that. They’re more like co-captains on a sports team. While their bond is deep, they always want to be on opposing teams when they break up into groups for practice games. They challenge each other and try to one up each other rather often. Even when it’s a real game and they’re working together, they still try to do better than the other. At the same time, of course, when the jerseys are off, they’re probably making out ferociously under the bleachers.

It’s an awesome set up, and Al knows that if anything ever happened Matt would have his back. He trusts all his partners like this, but he definitely thinks Matt would be his best backup in a fight. Matt knows how to read him and his movements, and they fall in sync with each other like strong teammates who are accustomed to each other’s playing styles.

It’s Matthew that takes him the longest to figure out.

When it does become clear, Al wonders why he hadn’t seen it sooner. He has fun with Alfred, and he competes with Matt. But when he needs someone to lift his spirits, when he needs a bit of a haven and a kind word of advice, he goes to Matthew.

At first, he wonders if it’s just one sided- he finds solace in Matthew, and while he’s happy to provide it, Matthew isn’t as attached to Al. Of course, this is utter nonsense. More than anyone else in the house, Matthew seems to understand how Al feels. Perhaps it’s because he’s a social worker, and he sees children all the time in frustrating and difficult situations (both with schools and foster families).

Whatever the reason, Matthew  _gets him._ Matthew can listen to Al and understand and empathize with how he feels. Matthew wants to help him heal, and he’s invested in trying to build Al’s self esteem back up after it being low so long. This might’ve been irritating actually if it had been for the wrong reasons, but it’s not pity that inspires Matthew to care for Al.

It’s love.

Al can see it in his eyes along with sympathy and sweetness. That’s not to say that Matt and Alfred don’t support him, because of course they do. It’s simply that Matthew is the first to notice when Al feels poorly or is sad or low, and he always tries to pick him back up again. Al can’t quite express how much that means to him, and he tries to give Matthew as much happiness as he can in return.

Usually, he’s rather proud to say, in the form of kink. Perhaps that’s the funniest part to him. While Matthew understands him the best and provides the greatest emotional support, he’s also the other kinkster in the house. Al and Matthew have these deep emotional conversations, then suddenly they’re talking about the best way to tie someone down or the best tools for spanking.

Somehow it just completes Al’s amazing experience with his new partners.

It’s not about loving each other more or less– it’s about loving differently with equal amounts of passion. When he sees that he is the center of as much passion as everyone else, Al is completely ready to commit to them despite the fact that commitment scares him pretty badly.

By the time the others invite him to move in, Al is ready to tie his heart and soul up with these other three beautiful men forever- no hesitation at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art here at the bottom is by the amazing [ spacedrunk!](http://spacedrunk.tumblr.com/)


	45. Family Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **beckettisme-deactivated20150716 asked: Hi! Poly au question; do you think you could do something fall or halloween related, like trick or treating with the girls or big cuddly sweaters? Thanks :)🌸**

“We’re going to take our first family picture!” Alfred says. “We should all match!" 

"Oh no no no, hot stuff, I am not gonna go all matchy-matchy colors and wear the same top as everyone else. That makes for a very very bad picture arrangement,” Al says back, facing off against Alfred. 

Matthew cuts in. “How about we all get a sweater, but we pick them out ourselves. That way we’ll still match, but we’ll all have our own individual flair?” 

Alfred thinks this over and finally he sighs. “I guess that’s a good idea. I just kinda wanted to match you know?” 

After he says this, Matt nudges Al- trying to cue him to agree-, and Al jumps a bit and does smile. “Hey now, we’ll still match. Just not the exact same color ya know? I think it’s real sweet you wanna match with the rest of us.” 

“We’ll go together on Saturday and pick out sweaters,” Matt says. 

Then he looks down at the two little girls who are still a bit shy with their new daddies. “You can pick out your very own sweater too!” 

The girls are excited by the idea and they both start turning over in their head what kind they’d like.

Matthew ends up with a nice burgundy sweater, and Matt chooses a deep blue one with snowflakes across the top and moose on the bottom. Alfred has a sweater with robots and ufos on it, and Al chooses a camo sweater- that isn’t actually camo. When you look close, the brown and green splotches are actually dinosaurs. 

Amelia’s sweater has a bunny on it wearing classes, and Madeline chooses a frilly pink sweater. Though none of them really match, it makes for quite a happy family portrait. 


	46. Cuddle time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: In the poly nest AU, how're their sleeping habits? Does Alfred end up kicking people and Matt's foot push against Al's face? Matthew's gotta be a cuddler with a vice grip!**
> 
> **I think I derped up the names in the sleeping habits question. Matt was the one with the cuddly grip (unless Matthew secretly cuddles in his sleep to make up for the non-cuddly post-copulation) and Matthew was the one who receives feet-in-faces. I’m really sorry about that QwQ )**

Alfred always tosses and turns a little in his sleep. It’s worse on days he’s seen something scary, but mostly it’s more cute than annoying. The annoying part is that unless he’s being well snuggled, he’ll end up cocooning in the blankets while he sleeps. Just roll until he’s rolled up into a little caterpillar shape. Getting the blankets away from him is always hard.

Or he’ll sprawl out over the top of them all. Matt tends to sleep next to Alfred a lot for that reason.

Matt and Alfred are both rather snuggly sleepers, and Matt has the best grip to keep Alfred nestled in properly without as many cover issues. Though they do often take turns sleeping in different places simply to make sure that everyone has that intimacy of sleeping close with all their partners. Matthew wouldn’t want to go without Matt snuggles too long, after all.

Al enjoys cuddling in his sleep as well, but it’s always a bit different when he cuddles Alfred. When Alfred snuggles Matt, Matt is always embracing the smaller man from behind. Alfred has a body pillow that he wraps his own legs and arms around if no one else will snuggle with him. (Usually no one wants to. Matthew’s not much on snuggling in his sleep, and Al always says that three-way snuggling makes him too hot at night.) So usually when Alfred is nestled in Matt’s arms, Matthew and Al will sleep pressed close to each other- touching but not actually embracing.

But when Alfred is snuggling Al, he hugs Al about the middle and presses his face in against Al’s chest. He tangles his legs around Al and they both are pretty happy with the arrangement- except that Alfred is a bit of a pillow nibbler, and when he lays like this, sometimes he ends up nibbling on Al. Matthew finds this rather funny.

Matt is just about the only person that Matthew snuggles with much, simply because he’s used to it probably. Matthew can’t quite snuggle with Alfred as much or Al without spending part of the time awake—either pushing away Alfred for nibbling or pushing away Al’s wandering hands.

Oh, Al doesn’t mean for his hands to wander in his sleep, but he has perpetually cold hands and they end up beneath clothes to keep warm. Alfred and Matt both sleep right through that but Matthew never can. Hands on his back or slipping down into his sleep pants always wakes him up, shivering and a little hard. If Al would actually wear clothes to bed, maybe this wouldn’t be a problem.

So perhaps it’s not surprising, that their two major ways of sleeping is Matt snuggling Alfred with Matthew nestled close to Al but not quite cuddling or Matt snuggling Matthew with Al and Alfred hopelessly entangled. Of course, Matthew always makes sure there are nights he ends up snuggled in with Alfred, and Matt gets to curl Al up into his warm papa bear embrace. (Although these nights usually end with Alfred sprawled over the top of them because Matthew’s embrace isn’t nearly tight enough usually to keep him still. The other’s don’t mind too much and find it more endearing than anything else.) 

The only major problem with Matt and Al sleeping close is that they always argue over who gets to be the big spoon. Al isn’t quite tall enough for it, so Matt usually wins the right to be big spoon. Since none of them really enjoy Alfred laying on them though, they tend to arrange themselves a little differently. 

They get used to each other’s sleeping patterns enough though that they have a few routine ways of sleeping, and they all find that they’re rather pleased with the setup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely fanart can be found [ here!!! ](http://mieaple.tumblr.com/post/138047713388/kiramekiprinces-love-nest-poly-au-is-so-cute-and)


	47. Enter 2pGilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **1silentmouse asked: regarding the poly-AU, have you ever wondered what the boys' former partners would think of the entire set up? Like they meeting up with a ex in the streets while the entire family is out? And the ex just going "really? thats a thing? why did you never brought it up with me when we were together?" or something along those lines.**

Alfred doesn’t know the lanky pale guy with the long silver hair and the crazy red contacts, but he certainly seems to recognize them. He strides straight up and… hugs Matthew. Matt seems to know him too, and he gets a hug next- which means Amelia, in Matt’s arms, also gets a hug. 

Then instead of speaking a flurry of gesturing starts. It takes Alfred a minute to realize that it’s sign language. He steadies Madeline on his shoulders and watches a happy excited conversation take place that he doesn’t get at all.  

“So, uhm, who’s your friend?” Alfred says. Al stands to his right looking equally confused. 

This newcomer finally looks over at them and signs something else. Matthew laughs and turns red, and two seconds later, Matt snorts in amusement. Seems both of those two know how to sign, but Alfred has no idea.

Now Matthew begins to speak as he signs. “No no, not a dad-friends day out. These are our other two partners. We all live together. These are our girls.” 

Klaus expression changes and he looks at Al and Alfred again, eyes raking down along them both. He signs something else and smirks somewhat. Whatever he says makes Matthew turn rather red. 

“Wait what he say?" 

Matthew is embarrassed and doesn’t respond. “He said he didn’t realize how kinky Matthew really was,” Matt cuts in. “But that at least his taste is still really good.” 

When both Alfred and Al look confused, Matt adds, “Klaus is an ex lover.” 

Klaus is then moving to greet Amelia who seems rather mesmerized by his contact lenses. Matthew introduces the girls as Klaus is busy with slight of hand- pulling quarters out of the girls ears and presenting it to them. His expression throughout delivery is rather stern and serious, but this makes the girls giggle and think he’s some sort of serious magic. 

Matthew makes a mental note to call Klaus next time they need a baby sitter. Perhaps the man would be willing to teach the girls some sign language too. 


	48. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Can I follow up question based on the floor plan? (Wow they have a mansion or something! That's so cool~) It's also a little bizarre but in such a big house, do Amy 'n Maddie have that one area where they're just scared to be near or walk past? Like, the under-stairs storage or the attic? I know in my own home I was terrified of the storage under the stairs with it's no-lighting and cobwebs. Have they ever tried to brave it and explore it and get stuck there or go 'n find out it's pretty neat?**

Matt is coming down the stairs when he hears Madeline crying. Panic gripping his chest, he hurries down the stairs. Once at the bottom though he looks around the living room, not seeing her anywhere. 

“Madeline! Maddie what’s wrong?" 

"Papaaa!” her little voice wails, and then Matt realizes why. 

Her voice is coming from inside the wall. 

“Baby, calm down, calm down,” he says as he rushes toward the door to the storage space under the stairs. He realizes that she must have crawled in from there, but usually when something like this happens, Amelia would be involved. 

They’d been daring each other to peek into the area, and Matthew had had to reprimand them about it. As he gets into the closet and he’s moved aside enough stuff to see better, he finds that she’s squirmed her way through the supports for the stairs themselves. 

Alfred and Amelia burst in behind him and he realizes that this was why the other little girl was absent. She was getting help.  

It takes Alfred and Matt 20 minutes to get Madeline unwedged from the narrow space without hurting her, and she spends even longer curled up in Matt’s lap, trembling and upset. 

They put a lock on the door to prevent it from happening again. 


	49. In trouble?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Uh, I have a question about your Love Nest AU if that's ok! We see lots of cute moments with the girls and all, but I was wondering about times when they do something bad? Like, how do the boys discipline their daughters? Is it different for each boy? Maybe they also vary depending on the girl in question? Maybe the girls hope that, when they're caught, a certain daddy punishes them compared to another?**

When the girls get in trouble, they always hope that Matt or Alfred are the ones around, because it’s so easy to get them to be gentle in their scolding. Matt might look scary but a few well placed bit teary baby expressions, he’ll crack and pet their head. Alfred is much the same, and if he does scold them too much, he’ll feel guilty and apologize. 

Matthew and Al, though, are both rather strict with the girls. Neither of them cave to pleading puppy dog eyes because they both understand that’ll just spoil them. So when Amelia and Madeline are playing in the kitchen despite repeated warnings and they break a plate, Matthew is giving them one very stern, very irate speech about listening, about being responsible. 

Madeline has started to cry, and Amelia looks ready to as well, and as he’s about to send them to stand in the corner for a bit and think about what they’ve done, Matt walks in. Both little girls look up with tears in their eyes, and they flee to the safety that they always expect to find behind Matt’s legs. They cling to his pants and peer around at Matthew. 

“What’d they do??" 

"They haven’t been listening and they broke things. You go on Matt, they’re going to stand in the corner like I told them they would if they didn’t stop!!” Matthew frowns at his partner, because Matt is starting to give him a slightly pleading expression as well. 

“They’re sorry aren’t you girls? See?" 

Amelia and Madeline both nod and say, “Yes! I’m sorry Daddy. We didn’t mean to!” 

Matthew heaves a long low sigh and studies the whole lot of them before he throws up his hands. With Matt stroking their hair and soothing their tears, he knows he’ll just end up being the bad guy. He’d have to talk to Matt later about backing him up and validating that punishment and sternness in front of the kids. For now, he says, “Well if that’s how it’s gonna be then you can clean up the broken glass before the girls cut themselves on it.’ 

Matthew leaves the room, and Matt seems to understand part of the reason Matthew is upset, so he leans down to his daughters. “Daddy was yelling,” he says softly. “Because he was worried about you hurting yourselves, see? You better make sure you thank him, ok?” 

The girls nod, and they hug in close to Matt. He calms them down and he kisses the top of their head. “Now go tell him how sorry you are and that you won’t do it again alright? Make him feel better.” 

They both nod and, expressions still guilty, go to apologize to Matthew while Matt moves to clean up the glass. 


	50. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: Could you do some more poly-au stuff? Maybe some holiday winter themed for December! 🌸**

The men had discussed just who was going to kiss who at midnight this year for their New Year’s countdown kiss. Oh, of course, afterwards they’d switch but on the exact stroke of midnight… who would kiss who? Last year, Al had practically pinned Matthew to the sofa kissing him, and Alfred and Matt shared one of those slow shy kisses they have sometimes. 

This year they decided that they should switch it up, and finally it’s decided that Matthew will kiss Matt, and Al will kiss Alfred. What they hadn’t figured into this equation was that they had two little girls now, and when they heard the whole hubbub that night about New Years kisses… 

“I want a New Years kiss too! I want one!” Amelia had said, stamping her little feet. 

Behind her Madeline looks up at their fathers with wide blue eyes. “Me too. I want one too!” 

How do you say no to that? 

So right as the countdown starts, Madeline is sitting between Al and Alfred, and Amelia is sitting between Matt and Matthew. The girls gleefully countdown and right as the clock runs out, the boys move to kiss their little girls’ cheeks. A kiss on each cheek at once from two of their fathers. 

Madeline looks delighted before Amelia says, “And now we switch!” 

She jumps down and moves around, Madeline following her lead, and they climb up between the other pair of parents. Amelia is beaming after she gets a kiss to each cheek from Al and Alfred, and Madeline ends up setting down into Matthew’s lap after she’s collected all her kisses. 

Finally, after all that excitement, Matthew kisses Matt over the top of Madeline’s head- a sweet gentle kiss, and Al and Alfred have their own kiss. The girl’s need to be hurried off to bed now that the countdown is over, then afterwards perhaps they can have quick sweet kisses with their other partners before heading off to bed themselves. 

(This is all well and good of course, until the girl’s get older, and their fathers try to embarrass them every year by trying to get New Years cheek smooches. )


	51. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked: 1!P2!P CanAme Foursome family taking the girls camping for the first time. ( Legit camping with tents and hiking and stuff)**

“Did you pack the bug repellent?” Al says from his spot on the ground. His face is buried against his back back and he’s laying across the dusty flat ground they’re setting their camp up in.  

Matthew rolls his eyes but smiles as Amelia goes to sit on Al’s back. “You do have a lot of bites,” the little girl says, poking the little angry red mosquito bites on the back of Al’s neck. 

“I’ll get you something to stop the itching,” Matthew replies while Alfred is busy fetching the bug repellent. “That way you won’t be tempted to scratch it and make it worse.” 

Madeline is trying very very hard to help Matt put up the tent, but she’s mostly just underfoot and making the process harder. Still, her intense expression of focus- well as intense as a child can manage- means that Matt doesn’t have the heart to ask her to stand back. Instead in a small voice, he explains to her how to do things.

“Can I start our dinner?” Alfred asks then. 

“We just had lunch, Alfred.” 

“Yeah but… I mean I’m hungry again, and I bet Amelia is too..” 

As expected, Amelia jumps to her feet and nods. “Yeah! Let’s make food!” 

Matthew laughs and shakes his head. “We’re going to hike up to the waterfall and see it. I thought you wanted to look for dragons….” 

Amelia’s eyes go round and she looks between Alfred and Matthew, real conflict in her eyes. “Can’t we do both…?” she finally says, looking forlorn. 

“Yes,” Matthew says, and he leans down to pick Amelia up. “We’ll eat after we look for the dragon. Otherwise, we’ll smell like tasty food and the dragon might get us.” 

Amelia nods as though this is the most rational explanation in the world. Alfred pouts and fishes a chocolate bar out of his pack, realizing his defeat, and moves to help the others get the tent setup so that he can hurry the process up just a bit. He was really looking forward to campfire dinner with his family, that was all.


	52. Amelia and Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **bdavaw14 asked: If you are still doing prompts when you wake up can I suggest the Poly AU, "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people"? As a bonus, can they be rescued by Alfred in the end because he works in the Space Museum. :) <3 **

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people,” Amelia said, expression rather baleful.

Anya huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from Amelia sharply. “It was your fault,” the other girl says back. “You were the one that started rough-housing with me.”

“As if. You were being a jerk.”

They lapse into that angry petulant silence that children are so good at. Amelia slides her feet over along a star pattern on the carpet. It would be less irritating to be in ‘time out’ if she wasn’t actually interested in the exhibit. As it was, Amelia likes science, and she loves space rather particularly. She wanted to be out there with the rest of her class, looking at the exhibits. But their little fight had ended up getting them banished, at least until they had a new chaperone to go with them.

Amelia had a really strong suspicion that it’d be her own dad to pick her up to continue through the museum. That would only make things worse. She wasn’t really even worried about him getting onto her- Alfred was the sweetest of her father’s and it broke his heart to scold her and Madeline. She was mostly concerned about that time that he’d caught her and Anya once in her room sharing an admittedly rather innocent kiss.

Dads are just way to embarrassing. It’s not like she liked Anya or anything like that. Nothing so silly. No, she just didn’t want to be embarrassed by her dad being a dork. That was all.

After a moment, Anya looks over and she says, “I gotta admit though… It was pretty funny to see Ms. Karen freak out when she thought we broke something.”

Amelia grins as well. “Yeah that was really funny. She needs to loosen up.”

The air seemed… not clear perhaps but lighter.  So the two girls fall to giggling and whispering to each other in little side room of the space area of the museum. They’re making up new constellations by playing dot to dot with the pictures of stars around the room when Alfred finds them.

“Alright ladies,” he says, though he does give Amelia a bit of a disapproving expression. “Let’s have that tour!”


	53. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **consumethevoid asked: Hi. I've kind of had a bad day and I love your stories so if you want, could you write a fluff filled PolyAU with Al, Matt, Alfred and Matthew just cuddling, kissing and maybe some heavy petting? (I don't mind if you take it all the way but a bit detailed fluff? Please and Thank You for reading this.)**

Matt was asleep with his head on Matthew’s lap, and Alfred was jealous.  

“I wanna snuggle…” Alfred whined, and Matt just barely opened an eye. 

“C’mere…” he mumbled, and he opened his arms. Alfred slid into his arms, nuzzling his nose against Matt’s. 

Matthew smiled down at them as they share a few slow lazy kisses together, and he put his book down to stroke their hair. This only made their kissing a bit more passionate because both of them love having their hair played with. He had to bite back a smile as he watched  them kiss and snuggle in close. Soon, their kisses slowed, stopped, and they simply tangled together- Matt’s head still on Matthew’s thigh and Alfred’s face pressed to Matt’s collarbone. 

Al joined them last, sliding in next to Matthew. He scooted in until he was nestled in behind him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Soon Matthew was leaned back into Al’s arms, and Al kissed his hair and neck. 

“Read to us from that book some more,” Al murmured softly. “I think we all just wanna hear your voice today huh?” 

Matt grumbled sleepily and one of Alfred’s hands came up to stroke up Matthew’s side. 

“I’ll take that as a yes from you too,” Matthew replied softly. He picked up his book and he began to read. He was pretty sure Matt and Alfred were completely asleep pretty soon, but Al was awake for awhile. Soon though, all of his partners were asleep against him, and Matthew smiled to himself. 

What a silly sleepy family. He’d let Matt and Alfred stay curled together on the couch, but he kissed Al awake. He couldn’t sleep sitting up, but he and Al didn’t have enough alone time. He strokes a hand down along Al’s chest and moved to murmur in his ear. 

“The other boys are asleep and we should go to bed too. I’ll even play with you a little beforehand, if you wake up and come to bed.” 

Al nodded, though a bit too sleepy to be excited yet, but he headed up to bed with him with every opportunity to touch a bit before bed. 

 

**OMAKE ART BY LADY BEEMER:**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Althought dear [ ladybeemer ](http://ladybeemer.tumblr.com/) doesn't seem to do much hetalia anymore, I asked her if I could include links back to her art here on AO3. The original post she made isn't active anymore but you can find my reblog of the art [ here ](http://kiramekiprince.tumblr.com/post/95599969247/ladybeemer-ahhhhhh-hello-there-i-really-like) if you'd like to reblog on tumblr


End file.
